Being His Fake Wife
by Mitsuo Miharu
Summary: Dia Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis pengangguran yang baru saja lulus kuliah. Paman Minato nya akan mencarikan pekerjaan, katanya sih begitu... Tapi, Sakura harus membantu salah satu muridnya dulu! Selain mencari pekerjaan, Sakura juga punya tujuan lain disini/Benar kata Sasori. Kejujuran memang harus terjadi diantara mereka./Chapter 12 Update!/Lemon/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disinilah gadis itu sekarang. Di Konoha, ibukota negara Hi. Dia seorang gadis yang baru saja lulus kuliah, sedang mencari pekerjaan. Dia berasal dari Kumo. Sebenarnya selain mencari pekerjaan, dia juga ada tujuan lain disini. Yah, itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang, dengan bantuan pamannya ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Katanya sih seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kisihimoto**

**Story ****Mitsuo Miharu**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno(Uchiha) Sakura**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read. Sudah tahu istilah itu, bukan?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Help me, pinkie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Surai gadis berwarna merah jambu itu melayang-layang di terpa angin. Dia baru saja keluar stasiun Konoha. Bola mata emerald nya menyusuri jalanan, pandangan emerald nya beralih ke gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Terdengar helaan nafas perlahan. Jemari lentik miliknya meraih ponsel flip yang ada di saku rok nya.

Drrrt Drrrtt

Pip

Baru saja ia ingin menghubungi nomor paman yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya, tiba-tiba pamannya sudah menelpon duluan.

"_Halo Sakura? Ini paman Minato, kau sudah sampai?" _ Suara diseberang mengawali.

Sakura membuka mulutnya_ "Iya paman, aku sudah sampai. Sekarang masih di stasiun."_

"_Kau bisa kesini sekarang, Sakura. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu." _Ucap nya dengan nada menyesal.

Sakura menggeleng walaupun yang ia lakukan tidak akan terlihat oleh pamannya_ "Tidak apa-apa paman."_

"_Sakura bisa tolong kau mampir sebentar ke supermarket?" _Pinta paman Minato.

"_Baiklah paman, apa yang harus kubeli?" _ Gadis pink itu menanyakan permintaan paman pirang tersebut.

"_Nanti aku kirim lewat pesan."_

Terlihat percakapan itu akan selesai _"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."_

"_Sampai jumpa, maaf merepotkan. Terima kasih sebelum nya Sakura" _ Suara diseberang pun mengakhiri.

Seketika ia pun menerima pesan singkat.

"_Captor_, _Samoroll_, dan _Chuchuby_? Hah? Apa ini?" Sakura mengernyit heran, alis nya bertaut. Dia baru kali ini melihat nama-nama aneh itu. Gadis berbola mata emerald itu melihat kembali isi pesan yang barusan pamannya kirimkan. Namun cuman nama-nama aneh itu yang ada di pesan singkat tersebut.

Akhirnya gadis itu pun memutuskan jalan kaki. Karena berdasarkan map yang diterima nya, stasiun dengan tempat pamannya tidak begitu jauh. Dengan menggeret koper berwarna pink miliknya. Paman Minato sebenarnya bukan paman Sakura yang sebenarnya, dia hanya saudara jauh ibunya. Entah mengapa Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman' Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan paman Minato-nya saat ia berumur 14 tahun. Itu pun karena ada acara keluarga. Dan satu lagi, Namikaze Minato adalah presdir dari NamikazeCorp. Setelah berjalan sepanjang jalanan trotoar, dia pun menemukan supermarket terdekat. Sakura masuk masih dengan membawa koper merah jambunya. Dia dihujani tatapan heran dari semua orang, mungkin karena dia masih membawa-bawa koper dan juga warna koper nya itu mencolok. Pink fanta.

Bola mata emeraldnya menyusuri ikan-ikan segar yang terpampang. Namun nihil. Dia pun mengecek kembali ponselnya.

**Bruk!**

Dahi lebarnya berkedut, mulut nya mengadu kesakitan. Gadis berhelai merah jambu itu tidak sengaja menabrak punggung seorang pria "Ah, maaf kan aku tuan" Ucap Sakura menahan malu karena tak memperhatikan jalan.

Raut muka orang itu tampak tak senang.

"Hn." Jawaban yang singkat.

Sakura pun mendapat ide bahwa dia harus bertanya pada pria asing tampan yang ada dihadapannya "Um, apa kau tahu sesuatu yang bernama Chubychuby dan Roll-Roll, dan satu lagi entahlah apa itu namanya." Ujar Sakura Ambigu.

"Chubychuby dan Roll-Roll?" Orang itu membeo apa yang diucapkan Gadis pink itu.

Si pemilik mata emerald itu membuka ponsel miliknya, kemudian Sakura mengecek kembali pesan singkat yang ia terima dari paman Minato nya "Maaf, maksudku Samoroll, Chuchuby, dan Captor. Apa kau tahu itu yang mana ya? Sangat membingungkan" Seraya berucap begitu muka nya menampakkan ekspressi kelelahan.

Pria dengan model rambut aneh itu memberikan ekspressi seperti ingin mentertawakan gadis yang ada dihadapannya, terlihat dari salah satu sudut bibir nya yang tertarik keatas sedikit "Itu adalah manisan, nona. Kau salah tempat"

"Oh, Samoroll adalah manisan?" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya. Pria itu menautkan alisnya "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau beli? Dasar aneh." Dahi lebar milik Sakura mengkerut. Tak terima ia sedikit berteriak dihadapan pria tampan tersebut "Apa kau bilang?!" Pria itu berjalan melewati Sakura "Akan kutunjukkan dimana tempatnya." Sakura pun mengikuti langkah kaki pria dengan rambut mencuat itu dengan cepat.

"_Apa-apaan orang itu?! Tidak sopan! Tapi, sepertinya dia orang yang baik karena ia mau menolongku." _ Gadis berbola mata klorofil itu membatin.

Laki-laki yang menolong Sakura itu berhenti didepan salah satu rak "Biasanya manisan itu ada di rak yang ini."

"Samoroll..., Captor, dan... Ah ini dia Chuchuby!" Akhirnya gadis itu menemukan apa yang dia cari. Tapi benda itu ada di bagian yang paling atas, dia tak bisa mencapainya.

"Itu, umm..."

"Astaga, kau selalu membutuhkan bantuan." Laki-laki mencuat itu menghela nafas nya sambil mengambil benda yang Sakura cari-cari.

Tiba-tiba Pria ber iris onyx itu berucap "Apalagi?"

"Hah?"

"Apalagi yang kau butuhkan?"

Sakura melirik keranjang yang ia genggam. Ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang dibutuhkannya "Tidak ada lagi, terima kasih telah membantuku tuan. Maaf merepotkanmu." Bola mata emerald nya menampakkan ekspressi senang. Lagi-lagi pria itu menjawab singkat "Hn."

"Kukira itu adalah nama ikan, aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah nama manisan." Sakura berucap sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Pria itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan takjub "Astaga kau tidak tahu perbedaan antara Sayuran dan Manisan?" Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat kesal karena ucapan pria tidak sopan tapi baik hati itu (menurut pemikiran Sakura, karena ia sudah ditolong.) "Apa kau bilang?!" Pria mencuat itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku merasa kasihan dengan laki-laki yang akan menikah dengan mu nanti." Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Tidak sopan! Cuma gara-gara aku tidak tahu nama manisan! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria tidak sopan seperti dia!" _Sakura membatin kesal. Dia pun mengambil kembali keranjang yang ia letakkan di lantai. Lalu membayarnya ke kasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berdasarkan peta nya sih, menuju kesini." Bibir tipisnya menggumam kata-kata. Dia berjalan dari supermarket ke rumah paman Minato. Matanya memperhatikan toko-toko di pinggir jalan yang didalamnya banyak pakaian modis. Sampai tatapan nya terhenti di sebuah toko baju pengantin. Terlihat seorang pria dengan surai pirang model spike. Itu mengingatkan Sakura pada rambut milik pamannya, Namikaze Minato. Pria pirang yang mirip pamannya itu memperhatikan gaun yang ada di etalase. Menurut Sakura, pria itu cukup tampan.

"Pasti dia akan menikah." Pikir Sakura.

Beruntung sekali perempuan yang menikah dengan laki-laki itu. Perempuan itu pasti cantik. Laki-laki yang diam-diam Sakura perhatikan itu pun menyadari bahwa sedari tadi gadis emerald itu melihat kearah nya. Sakura tidak sempat mengalihkan pandangan nya hingga akhir nya kedua mata mereka bertemu. Baru Sakura sadari ternyata iris laki-laki itu berwarna safir. Laki-laki itu memberikan tatapan heran namun dengan tersenyum kepada Sakura. Gadis emerald itu pun memberi isyarat 'tidak apa-apa' kepada laki-laki itu. Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun, iris safir itu tetap memperhatikan pergerakan gadis yang berasal dari Kumo itu.

Sakura berkata dalam hatinya "_Apa laki-laki itu masih melihat kearahku? Warna matanya bagus sekali. Aku juga ingin memakai gaun pengantin suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan dulu sebelum menikah!" _Tekad seorang Haruno Sakura.

Berbagai pemikiran terus bermunculan di kepala gadis pink tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang gadis itu tuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heran.

Ia sangat heran.

"Nine Tails bar?"

Apa benar ini tempat tujuannya. Apakah ia salah, atau benar? Lagi-lagi ia hanya menautkan alis beserta mengkerutkan dahi sambil melengkungkan sudut bibirnya kebawah. Sakura melihat lagi peta nya "Apa aku salah? Tidak kan?" Dia sudah sampai di alamat yang dia cari. Namun bukan sebuah rumah yang ada di pengelihatannya. Tapi sebuah bar yang bernama Nine Tails. Saat gadis itu merasa tersesat, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak nya. Gadis itu kaget setengah mati.

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu, nona?" Ternyata seorang pria. Kenapa hari ini dia sering sekali bercakap dengan pria?

Sakura memutar badannya, terlihat seorang pria dengan muka yang sangat imut, dan bersurai merah. Pria itu bermuka bayi, astaga. Dibelakangnya. Pria imut itu menatapnya dengan pandangan ramah "Apa kau tidak ingin masuk?"

"Sepertinya aku salah tempat." Sakura menjawab dengan senyuman miring. Pria bayi itu membalas senyum miring Sakura "Hmm, begitu. Kau sedang mencari siapa, jika aku boleh tahu?" Laki-laki bayi itu menanyai gadis pink tersebut.

Sakura mengelap peluh yang ada di dahi lebar nya dengan sebuah sapu tangan "Aku sedang mencari Namikaze Minato." Pria itu membuat bulatan di mulutnya "Jadi kau mencari paman Minato, biasanya dia ada didalam." Sakura nampak terkejut.

"Kau tahu dengan pamanku?"

Iris hazel pria itu agak membulat "Oh, jadi kau keponakan paman Minato?" Pria itu malah bertanya balik.

"Ah, sebenarnya dia adalah saudara jauh ibuku."

Bibir itu pun membentuk bulatan lagi di mulutnya "Oh begitu. Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk." Manusia dengan surai merah itu membuka pintu dengan ramah sambil membawakan koper Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura tercengang "Wow, barnya sangat bagus. Klasik. Disini ada tv yang sangat besar!" Gadis itu kelihatannya sungguh terkagum-kagum akan pesona bar milik Minato. Pria itu berseru, dengan gadis beriris klorofil masih dibelakangnya"Paman Minato! Ada yang mencarimu."

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah surai pirang yang muncul dari bawah meja bar "Siapa itu Sasori?" Minato melirik kearah Gadis pink "Apa kau Sakura?"

Mata itu berkedip-kedip "Paman Minato?" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak percaya. Paman dari keponakan yang dari tadi mencari-carinya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya "Wah kau sudah besar Sakura. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Minato berucap ramah memberikan kesan baik pada gadis pink.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Sasori itu memasuki area percakapan mereka "Jadi kalian kenal satu sama lain?"

"Dia keponakan jauh ku, dia dari Kumo." Jawab Minato. Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura kembali "Kau pasti lelah, Sakura. Ayo duduk dulu." Tawarnya kepada keponakan jauhnya sendiri.

"_Aku tidak ingat jika paman Minato seperti ini. Kukira dia akan menggenakan jas formal mengingat dia adalah presdir , ternyata hanya menggenakan pakaian santai."_ Mata emerald itu kembali melayang pada lamunannya.

Minato membuyarkan lamunan Sakura "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mendapatkan apa yang kupesan, Sakura?" Sakura pun teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, dia mengambil sesuatu "Oh, iya. Ini, paman." Sakura menyerahkan kantong kepada Minato "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura."

Sakura pun bertanya "Apa bar ini perusahaan mu paman?" Minato tertawa "Tidak, Sakura. Perusaahaan ku bukan disini. Bar ini hanya sampingan saja, sekalian tempat berkumpul bersama murid-muridku." Gadis itu menautkan alis yang berada diatas emeraldnya "Murid-murid? Jadi kau mengajar juga, paman?"

"Hahaha tidak, aku dulu melatih tim sepak bola Naruto dan teman-temannya." Jawab Minato seraya tersenyum.

"Naruto?" Sakura heran.

Minato pun bingung "Kau lupa Sakura? Naruto dulu kan sering main denganmu." Ucap Paman dari Sakura itu santai.

Cring Cring

Tiba-tiba bel yang menandakan bahwa ada tamu yang masuk itu berbunyi. Sakura dan Sasori memutar kursi yang mereka duduki, karena kursi itu memang bisar berputar. Terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan beriris safir. Persis seperti Minato. Perempuan pink itu mengenali perawakan pemuda yang baru masuk barusan.

"Wah, darimana Naruto? Lihat siapa yang datang?" Minato seperti berusaha main tebak-tebakan dengan anak tunggalnya.

"Dari jalan-jalan, Tou-chan. Hm? Siapa? Apa si Sasu-Teme?" Iris safir Naruto menangkap surai berwarna merah jambu satu-satunya disitu. Dia menampakkan ekspressi 'aku tahu'

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil laki-laki itu, segera ia pun menerjang tubuh mungil Sakura. Memeluknya erat. Saat dipeluk seperti itu muncul bayangan seorang bocah kecil beriris safir diotaknya yang sering memeluknya erat seperti ini dulu. Seketika pelukan itu terbalas "Astaga! Naruto aku baru ingat denganmu!" Dan Sakura serta Naruto pun tertawa.

Tiba-tiba layar di tv menampilkan sebuah berita yang menyangkut pautkan nama NamikazeCorp. Karena baru saja channelnya diganti oleh si pemuda babyface. Dan disitu tertera muka Naruto. Latar dari acara televisi tersebut adalah luar gedung NamikazeCorp itu sendiri _"Terima kasih semuanya. Saya adalah Namikaze Naruto, presdir NamikazeCorp yang baru. Benar sekali, saya telah melakukan kerja sama dengan SBKCorp." _Dengan senyum rubahnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan.

"_Wah ternyata begitu ya, Namikaze-san. Semoga sukses selalu,terima kasih untuk waktu nya." _ Dan berita pun berganti dengan topik musibah di luar negeri.

"Ahahaha ternyata aku tampan sekali ya!" Ujar Naruto dengan bangganya usai melihat dirinya sendiri di televisi.

Satu satu nya gadis diantara para pria itu hanya dapat terdiam "..."

"Kau terlihat seperti benar-benar presdir Naruto, jika di dalam tv." Komentar Sasori. Pemuda rubah itu mendengus "Karena aku memang presdirnya, bodoh!" lalu Naruto pun mengambil air mineral yang sudah tersedia, kemudian ia pun membukanya. Sasori hanya terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Naruto. Fokus ayah Naruto kembali kepada Sakura si gadis berambut merah jambu "Nah, ngomong-ngomong Sakura, kau sedang mencari pekerjaan bukan?" Ayah dari pemuda yang bola matanya sama dengan ayahnya sendiri itu menanyai tujuan Sakura datang kesini.

"Iya, paman Minato." Sakura mengangguk sopan pada sosok saudara jauh ibunya yang merangkap paman nya sendiri.

Cring Cring

Dan suara bel kembali berbunyi, menampakkan pria dengan model rambut berwarna raven mencuat dan beriris onyx. Lagi-lagi Sakura dapat mengenali perawakkan pemuda tampan yang baru masuk kedalam bar paman Minato. Astaga, hari ini seperti kebetulan atau apa lah itu namanya. Yang jelas Sakura si gadis bermata emerald dan surai pink itu tidak peduli.

"Teme!" Sakura terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil pemuda bersurai aneh tersebut.

Iris onyx nya melirik sebentar kearah sekumpulan manusia yang ada disana, lalu onyx itu berputar bosan. Terlihat dia mengenggam kantung belanjaan berwarna putih "Hn. Pelankan suara mu, Dobe." Ujar seseorang yang dipanggil oleh anak paman Minato itu menyahuti seruannya yang dibalas dengan cengiran rubah khas si-'pelaku'.

Naruto membuka percakapan dengan menanyakan sesuatu "Oh ya, Shikamaru dan Neji mana?" Kepalanya bergerak kearah kiri-kanan, begitu seterusnya. Mencari seseorang—tidak, dia mencari dua orang. Yang pasti nya berjenis laki-laki, sama seperti si rubah berwarna kuning. Sasori, si muka bayi pun menjelaskan bahwa Shikamaru sedang berada dijalan menuju kemari lantaran baru bangun. Dan paman Minato menyebutkan bahwa pria bernama Neji tadi sedang berada di toilet, ada 'misi rahasia' ucap Minato dengan raut muka serius dan sambil berbisik-bisik ketika mengucapkan kata 'misi rahasia' kepada mereka yang berada disana.

Sambil menunggu kedua 'anggota' yang lain, para manusia disitu sedikit berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati minuman yang disediakan Nine Tails's Bar. Terkadang mereka bercanda gurau dengan Naruto yang mendominasi, kecuali Sasuke—nama laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Teme' oleh Naruto beberapa waktu barusan. Sebagian besar dia hanya mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang itu, hanya ikut bergabung jika namanya disangkut pautkan oleh anak semata wayang Minato dan pemuda bersurai merah. Lalu ditengah-tengah percakapan segerombolan orang yang sedang menikmati minuman yang disediakan Nine Tails bar tiba tiba muncul seseorang berambut cokelat panjang keluar dari toilet. Sampai-sampai membuat gadis berambut pink di bar itu heran, apakah ia perempuan atau laki-laki? Disaat yang bersamaan datang seseorang dari pintu masuk, rambutnya juga bermodel aneh. Seperti nanas.

.

.

.

Minato pun memimpin percakapan yang baru setelah ada 2 anak manusia yang bergabung "Nah, Sakura, perkenalkan anak-anak didik ku. Yang duduk di tengah ini—" Si empunya surai pirang menunjuk Neji "Nama nya adalah Hyuuga Neji, dia bekerja sebagai si pemalas disamping Neji itu adalah Nara Shikamaru, yah pekerjaannya tidak sesuai dengan tampangnya. Dia peneliti." Setelah ditunjuk oleh Minato, si pemuda Nara mendengus "Mendokusai na." Sungguh pemuda yang malas.

Kemudian Minato beralih pada dua pemuda yang sedang heboh menonton tayangan pertandingan sepak bola di televisi besar milik bar nya "Kalau dua makhluk yang disana tidak usah pedulikan." Naruto dan Sasori, kedua orang yang dimaksud oleh ayah Naruto langsung cepat menoleh .

"EEEHH?!"

Paman beriris biru langit itu pun terkekeh "Hahaha. Yah Sakura, kau sudah tahu kan nama mereka? Juga pekerjaan Naruto." Gadis beriris emerald itu menggangguk, kemudian Minato melanjutkan perkataannya "Sasori seorang komedian." Ucap Minato yang disambut senyum bangga oleh Sasori "kau tahu aku kan Sakura?" Pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu bertanya pada Sakura dengan bangga nya "E—eh, maaf Sasori-san, aku jarang menonton tv." Gadis itu tersenyum canggung disahuti tawa orang-orang disekitarnya. Perkataan sang Sakura sungguh menohok hati Sasori, tapi itu tak bertahan lama ketika Sakura berucap "Tapi, aku percaya kok. Dari awal Sasori-san orang nya memang menyenangkan. Ahahaha" Tawa gadis berkepala senada dengan bubble gum itu ringan.

"Itu yang paling ujung adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia seorang guru di sekolah elite khusus perempuan, dia mengajar Fisika." Sakura hanya memandang datar pada Sasuke, dicampur dengan tatapan takjub karena Sasuke seorang guru fisika. Mata pelajaran yang ia benci . Sasuke menyahuti Minato dengan kata sederhana yang ambigu "Hn."

"Sebenarnya Sakura, sebelumnya bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk membantu salah satu muridku?" Gadis itu menautkan alisnya heran.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku." Kali ini Ucapan seorang pemuda dengan iris onyx membuat nya terkejut.

"AP—APA?!"

Pemuda yang barusan meminta pada Sakura barusan menatap datar namun dari nada nya ia seperti terdengar memohon? "Cukup 3 bulan saja."

.

.

"Cukup 3 bulan saja."

Kata-kata itu berputar-putar dalam pikiran Sakura. 3 bulan? Oke, itu lama bagi Sakura. Dan juga, bantuan yang diperlukan oleh pria itu tidak biasa. Menjadi istri orang selama 3 bulan? Sekarang kepalanya terasa berat.

"T-Tapi, paman. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih!" Sakura menolak permintaan pamannya yang satu ini. Baru saja Sasuke akan berucap tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada disaku seorang gadis bergetar. "Em, sebentar." Ucap gadis itu lalu berlalu mengangkat telepon.

"Ah, halo ibu."

"..."

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah."

"..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa ibu."

Pip

Percakapan singkat antara ibu dan anak Haruno itu telah berakhir. Ia baru teringat akan tujuannya yang lain di kota ini setelah dihubungi oleh ibunya. Ragu-ragu Sakura mengucapkan satu kalimat pada saudara jauh ibunya "Ano... paman, sebentar lagi ibu dan ayah akan tiba." Setelah memberikan informasi tersebut, Minato segera bersiap-siap. Lalu ia memberikan isyarat kepada Uchiha Sasuke untuk melanjutkan diskusi mereka nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang berkumpul lah kelompok baru terdiri dari 4 manusia. Sekarang mereka berada disebuah ruangan VIP di Nine Tails bar.

"Mana kekasihmu Sakura?" Ibu dari Sakura celingak-celinguk melihat disekitar ruangan ber-ac yang sedang mereka tempati.

"Itu, mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang, bu." Iya, tujuan Sakura yang lain adalah memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada kedua orang tua tercintanya. Kenapa memilih Konoha? Karena Konoha terletak diantara Iwa dan Kiri. Iwa hanya tempat Sakura berkuliah dulu, sedangkan kampung halamannya berada di Kiri. Dan ketika mendengar Sakura pergi ke Konoha, langsung saja ayahnya minta dipertemukan kepada kekasih Sakura, karena katanya Sakura ingin membangun komitmen yang lebih dalam dengan kekasihnya. Barulah gadis dengan nama yang sama dengan sebuah bunga ingin menghubungi kekasihnya yang diketahui bernama 'Shimura Sai' ternyata sudah ada e-mail yang diterima oleh Sakura, sudah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu e-mail itu masuk ke ponsel Sakura. Namun, gadis itu tidak menyadari karena asik berbincang dengan paman nya dan murid-murid paman nya.

"_Sakura, maaf. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Aku mencintai gadis lain. Jangan hubungi aku lagi."_ Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Sai 30 menit yang lalu, dan itu membuat tensi darah Sakura meningkat. Dia bagai tersambar petir ketika membaca pesan singkat dari mantan kekasihnya, bisa dibilang begitulah.

"_SHANNAROOOO! DASAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK!"_ Inner Sakura mengamuk dahsyat. Namun tampak luar, emerald nya hanya membulat tidak percaya, dahi lebarnya berkedut sedangkan alisnya bertaut. Membuat orang disekitarnya terheran-heran. Peluh keluar dari wajah cantiknya, walaupun ruangan yang ia tempati ber-ac. Perempuan yang tengah mengamuk jiwa dan raganya itu menghubungi kontak dengan nama 'Shimura Sai' namun tidak ada jawaban—

"Jadi... bagaimana, Sakura?" Sekarang ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi yang bertanya pada putri semata wayangnya.

"E—eeh, etto..." Sakura gugup. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

**SRET**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Ah, permisi. Saya Uchiha Sasuke—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey, aku yang akan memulai permainan. Bolehkan?**_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Ah, Halo. Ahaha. Aku author baru di fandom Naruto ^^  
**

**Fic pertamaku difandom ini ber-pair kan SasuSaku, karena aku memang suka SasuSaku wkawkawka. Selama ini, aku cuma jadi silent reader yang kadang-kadang review kalo lagi ingat aja. Akhirnya kesampean juga buat publish pic ber-pair kan SasuSaku, yeaaay. Buat author senior, bantuannya sangat diperlukan karena saya masih pemula dalam hal menulis, hehe. Untuk berapa chap fic ini akan jalan aku juga ngga tau, yang pastinya fic ini multichap XD **

**Jangan lupa review setelah membaca, karena itu dibutuhkan oleh semua author untuk menyemangatinya XD**

**Sign,**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**08 04 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi... mana kekasihmu, Sakura?" Ayah dari Haruno Sakura, yaitu Haruno Kizashi bertanya pada putri semata wayang nya.

Sakura pun bingung harus menjawab apa, pasalnya dia sekarang berstatus 'lajang' alias tidak mempunyai kekasih karena barusan hubungan itu diputuskan sepihak. "E—eh, etto..." Peluh keluar dari sekitar wajahnya.

**SRET**

Tiba-tiba pintu geser yang menghubungan ruangan VIP itu keluar terbuka menampakkan seorang laki-laki.

"Ah, permisi. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Sakura." Pemuda itu pun memamerkan senyuman tipis nya pada sekelompok orang disana.

Dan seketika semua mata memandang kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kisihimoto**

**Presented by**** :**** Mitsuo Miharu**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno(Uchiha) Sakura**

**Typo(s), sangat OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Now, you are my (fake) wife.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melotot kearah Sasuke. Sedangkan orang yang barusan Sakura pelototi tadi dengan santai ia duduk disofa, tepatnya disamping Sakura _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" _bisik gadis pink itu dengan bola matanya masih membesar, melototi Sasuke "_Kau cukup perhatikan saja, kau butuh bantuan bukan?" _Balas Sasuke. Apa? Mengapa lelaki ini bisa tahu? Tanpa perlu bertanya-tanya, gadis pink itu hanya diam.

Haruno Mebuki pun langsung ambil alih berbincang dengan Uchiha itu, sedangkan suaminya masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menilai.

"Wah, ternyata kau kekasih Sakura—" Mebuki tersenyum "Tampan sekali." Ibu dari Haruno Sakura memuji. Yang dibalas hanya dengan "Hn. Terima kasih, ibu. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Oleh Sasuke, tak lupa dengan trademark khas miliknya.

Ibu berambut pirang itu pun tersipu "Ahahaha, ya Sasuke-kun. Boleh." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak lebar yang dilapisi kemaja putih milik pria iris kelam itu dengan pelan. Sakura dan Minato hanya dapat mengamati, yang bedanya Minato masih terus tersenyum dan Sakura yang mengerut habis-habisan. Pikiran gadis itu sangat kalut. Dia sakit hati diputuskan sepihak seperti itu oleh kekasihnya, disaat hari penting seperti ini pula. Patah hati hanya sepersekian persen dari kekesalannya. "_Shannaro! Harusnya kalau ingin putus, aku yang memutuskan bukannya dia! Apa-apan alasannya itu, mencintai gadis lain?! Yang benar saja!" _ Sakura masih terbenam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jiwanya kini sungguh mengamuk dahsyat...

"Nah, Sasuke. Apa pekerjaanmu? Usiamu berapa?" Sekarang laki-laki tua berambut merah jambu bertanya pada si pemilik onyx tajam.

Sasuke sendiri membenarkan duduknya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kizashi "Ehem—" Dia batuk sebentar "... aku bekerja di Sekolah Elit Khusus Perempuan di Konoha, aku mengajar mata pelajaran fisika. Dan usiaku 24 tahun, ayah—jika boleh kupanggil seperti itu."

Kizashi tertawa pelan sebentar, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pria tua itu mengelus dagunya "Hmm, bagus-bagus. Baiklah, kapan kalian berencana akan menikah?" Sasuke pun membulatkan onyx nya sebentar, Sakura pun langsung tertarik dari pikiran kalutnya. Sementara Mebuki mendukung pertanyaan suaminya barusan.

"A-ayah—" Sakura berucap akan memprotes, namun lelaki disebelahnya sudah menjawab duluan "Itu, akan kami pikirkan. Mungkin secepatnya." Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis, dan jawaban Sasuke membuat sang gadis bersurai merah muda shock.

Maupun Kizashi dan juga Mebuki tersenyum "Baiklah. Kami berencana akan ke pemandian air panas hari Sabtu nanti. Apa kalian ingin ikut?" Oh, ternyata Sasuke telah lolos dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan maut. Buktinya sekarang dia diajak langsung oleh kedua orang tua yang sedang diajak—atau juga bisa dibilang mengajaknya bicara. Sakura dari tadi hanya terdiam melihat Sasuke dalam misi menyelamatkannya. Dia dan pemuda itu saling melirik. Sakura hanya mengeluarkan peluh, sedangkan Sasuke menatap datar iris emerald itu.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura menjawab 'terserah'namun mungkin karena mereka mempunyai ikatan batin Sasuke menjawab 'baiklah' dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk ke pemandian air panas pada hari Sabtu nanti. Setelah itu Mebuki dan Kizashi pamit pergi karena mereka juga ada keperluan lain disini. Sasuke dan Sakura beserta Minato mengantar kepergian sepasang suami-istri itu.

* * *

Mereka ber-tiga kembali duduk di bar, bergabung lagi dengan sekelompok pemuda yang sempat mereka tinggalkan. Tapi kemudian Minato pergi kearah dapur.

"Karena aku telah membantu mu, nona Haruno Sakura. Jadi kau juga harus membantuku!" Deklarasi pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dengan senyuman setan. Sakura sendiri bergidik ngeri, bukan dia yang meminta Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itulah yang datang dengan sendirinya membuat keputusan yang mau tak mau Sakura harus menerimanya bulat-bulat. Keputusan sepihak, lagi.

"Kau tidak mempunyai pekerjaan, kau juga baru saja diputusi kekasihmu, dan juga kau tidak mungkin kembali ke Kumo maupun Iwa. Jadi, satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa kau pilih adalah dengan menjadi istri jadi-jadianku." Oke, setiap kata yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Sasuke sungguh menohok hati gadis ber-iris emerald itu. Kini, gadis itu tidak dapat membantah. Karena, setiap perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya adalah benar apa adanya. Dan anak murid Minato pun hanya memandang sweatdrop salah satu sahabat mereka yang barusan berkata dengan sangat tidak sesuai dengan karakter 'ke-Sasuke-annya'.

"_Shannaro!" _Inner Sakura kembali bangkit. "_Kenapa si brengsek ini bisa tahu sih?" _ Perlahan gadis itu menghela nafasnya.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Bantu saja si Sasu-teme itu." Naruto memandang khawatir pada Sakura setelah mendengar perkataan sahabat dari semenjak masa remajanya barusan.

Gadis berhelaian pink itu masih tetap dengan pendiriannya "T-tapi..."

"Ayo, Sakura. Kalau tidak paman Minato tidak akan mencarikanmu pekerjaan loohhh..." Goda Sasori.

Satu suara juga ikut menimpali mendukung Sasuke "Seseorang yang meminta bantuan tidak boleh menjadi yang pemilih." Ucap suara dari seorang pemuda yang bertampang maupun berambut perempuan, Hyuuga Neji.

Inner Sakura membantah "_Shannaro! Dia kan juga meminta bantuanku!" _

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatap layar tv dengan menopang dagu.

Sakura kembali berpikir. Benar juga, jika ia menerima permintaan Sasuke. Otomatis dia tinggal ditempat pemuda itu, alias 'menumpang hidup'.

Pendirian seorang Haruno Sakura pun gugur juga "Hhhh... baiklah. Tiga bulan saja kan?" Ah, akhirnya ia setuju juga dengan pemuda Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin itu.

Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas diwajah Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, Sasuke membawa beberapa piring untuk dibawa keluar dapur. Lengan kekarnya membawa sebuah nampan yang tereletak beberapa piring berisikan makaroni hangat diatasnya. Setelah memenangkan permainannya dengan Sakura. Ia langsung melesat kedapur untuk membantu paman Minato memasak. Karena ia memang pandai memasak—

"Aku baru tahu jika orang seperti mu pandai memasak, hm." Ucap Sakura sambil memakan makaroni yang tersuguhkan dihadapannya.

"Hahaha! Teme memang pandai memasak, Sakura-chan. Dia biasa melakukan apa-apa sendiri." Ucap Naruto membenarkan ucapan yang terkeluar dari mulut Sakura.

Mereka bertujuh pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka sambil melahap hidangan yang disuguhkan Minato bersama lelaki dengan rambut gaya mencuat bak pantat ayam "Karena Sakura hari ini baru datang ke Konoha. Hari ini semua gratis. Sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan." Ucap Minato.

"Apa?! Yang benar paman?! Yeaay! Aku mencintaimu paman Minato!" Sasori memberikan ekspressi yang membuat Minato dan anaknya beserta Sasuke dan Sakura, Neji, dan Shikamaru memandangnya jijik beserta sweatdrop.

"Tou-chan sudah mempunyai Kaa-chan, Sasori." Laki-laki berkulit tan itu menggerutu. Dia tidak mau mempunyai ibu baru, walaupun surai Sasori dan surai ibunya sama. Dan pemuda rubah itu mendapat deathglare dari Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak pada saudara jauh ibunya "Tidak usah repot-repot, paman."

"Ahaha, tidak apa, Sakura."

Kemudian Sakura tersenyum manis "Terima kasih, paman Minato." Kemudian gadis itu menerima sebuah pertanyaan "Apa kau bersedia membantu Sasuke, Sakura?" Hm, lagi-lagi itu. Sakura mendesah "Iya paman, semua sudah kudiskusikan dengan Sasuke." Sakura berbohong. Iya, itukan keputusan sepihak Sasuke yang harus Sakura terima. Memang nya kapan ia berdiskusi dengan baik-baik bersama Sasuke? Diantara orang yang mendengar percakapan itu, lelaki beriris onyx itu hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

* * *

Diluar, langit telah mengubah warnanya. Menjadi senada dengan iris seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat kontras dengannya sambil membawa kantung belanjaan berwarna putih, sedangkan gadis disebelahnya menggeret koper.

"Sini, aku saja yang membawa kopermu." Penawaran yang tak terduga. Sakura menyerahkan koper pink mencoloknya. Tangan kekar itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam kantung belanjaan yang berwarna putih "Kau bawa yang ini." Dan gadis pink itu melengkungkan bibir nya kebawah, cemberut.

"Hei, jangan menampakkan ekspressi yang jelek seperti itu. Kau harus tersenyum manis pada suamimu." Seringai seksi Sasuke pun keluar menggoda Sakura, mau tak mau semburat merah itu muncul pada wajah cantik Sakura. Bagaimanapun, Sakura juga seorang gadis normal yang menyukai pria tampan seperti yang ada di dorama yang sering dia tonton. Sasuke hanya dapat menyeringai melihat semburat yang timbul di kedua pipi si gadis emerald. Godaan yang ia lakukan pada Sakura, sukses.

"Huh!" si empunya emerald itu Cuma mendengus.

Mereka masih berjalan. Sampai tiba-tiba iris kelam milik Sasuke menangkap sosok bayangan. Sasuke menghentikan langkah nya. Langkah Sakura juga ikut terhenti karena heran akan Sasuke. Dengan tiba-tiba pria muda itu maju sedikit menghampiri Sakura yang tak jauh berada didepannya.

"Nah, sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia, kita harus mempunyai nama panggilan kesayangan." Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri menatap Sasuke. "Hm? Bagaimana kalau _Honey_, atau _Darling_, apa kau ingin dipanggil _Bunny_? Hm?" Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat mengoda dimata Sakura, lagi-lagi tanpa bisa Sakura hentikan, wajahnya memanas kembali. "Berhentilah menggodaku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Bukannya tersentak, pemuda yang barusan Sakura bentak malah meletakkan tangan besarnya di bahu kecil Sakura.

"Hm, aku tidak menggodamu, Cherry." Sasuke meniup telinga Sakura pelan. Kali ini Sakura merinding diperlakukan seperti itu. Saat akan sampai perempatan, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, wakil kepala sekolah. Selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke ramah pada seorang pria yang umurnya menginjak tiga puluhan yang baru saja mereka temui. Yamato—nama wakil kepala sekolah tempat Sasuke mengajar, melirik sebentar kepada gadis berhelaian pink disebelah Sasuke. Dengan pandangan yang tidak bersahabat.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung memperkenalkan Sakura pada Yamato "Perkenalkan, ini istriku Senju Sakura. Dan, Cherry. Ini wakil kepala sekolah ditempatku bekerja, namanya Yamato." Tangan kekar Sasuke yang sedari tadi ditaruhnya di bahu Sakura kini turun menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat. Sakura tersenyum manis namun terlihat agak kaku karena senyuman yang dipaksakan "S-Salam kenal, Yamato-san."

Yamato pun meneliti penampilan Sakura "Oh, jadi kau istri Senju-san?" gadis berhelaian bubble gum itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita pulang, cherry." Ajak Sasuke masih memegang tangan mungil di dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah, D-d-darling." Sakura berkata dengan nada manja namun gagap sambil memeluk erat lengan kekar milik pemuda raven tersebut. Yamato hanya menatap datar sekaligus menyelidik pada dua pasangan yang (kelihatannya) tengah dimabuk cinta dihadapannya.

"Kami permisi, Yamato-san." Pamit Sasuke pada atasannya. Lalu mereka pun pergi. Sampai Sasuke dan Sakura hilang dari pandangannya, barulah Yamato melanjutkan perjalannya lagi.

"Hhh..., kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ujar Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat "Hn, tunggu sampai dirumah, Cherry."

* * *

"Permisi." Ujar Sakura sopan saat memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Lelaki pemilik apartemen hanya menatap Sakura heran "Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Sakura. Kau juga boleh memakai fasilitas apapun disini. Sesukamu." Ia berusah membuat Sakura nyaman selama tinggal disini.

Sebentar Sakura memperhatikan tempat yang akan ia tinggali kedepannya. Dinding nya bercat putih bersih dengan corak bergelombang tipis berwarna coklat, sedangkan lantai nya terbuat dari marmer berwarna merah marun. Sepi sekali, cuman ada sedikit hiasan dinding, dan beberapa vas serta pot. Namun masih kelihatan mewah.

Sakura pun duduk canggung di sofa merah marun milik Sasuke, kemudian sang lelaki menyusul. Keheningan dengan suasana canggung pun tercipta. Dengan berusaha mencairkan suasana, Sasuke menghidupkan televisi flat yang ada diruangan itu. Namun, bukan mencair malah semakin membeku. Lantaran acara yang terpampang di tv sedang menunjukkan adegan seorang perempuan dan lelaki sedang berciuman panas. Cepat-cepat pemuda beriris kelam itu mematikan tv kembali.

Hening kembali.

Sakura tidak suka. Namun ekspressi lelaki dihadapannya hanya datar. Kini ia berusaha membuka sebuah percakapan.

"Nah. Bagaimana, tuan _Senju_?" Tagih perempuan itu sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Laki-laki dihadapan Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang "Baiklah, nona. Jika kau memang sangat ingin tahu—" Onyx miliknya menatap lurus kearah emerald Sakura yang telah menurunkan tangannya "Sebenarnya, aku bekerja di sekolah yang mempunyai salah satu aturan bahwa jika seorang guru laki-laki dibawah umur 30 harus sudah mempunyai istri. Jadi, aku berbohong saat melamar sebulan yang lalu disitu. Dan juga aku berbohong untuk marga keluargaku, aku memakai marga ibuku." Jelas Sasuke.

Namun Sakura masih dipenuhi tanda tanya walau Sasuke sudah menjelaskan dengan ambigu "Untuk apa kau berbohong tentang marga keluargamu?" gadis itu terheran-heran membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan nafasnya perlahan "Itu—urusan pribadi. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan kuberitahu." Pemuda itu tersenyum miring.

"Tapi, kau kan bisa mencari sekolah lain? Kenapa harus sekolah itu? Apa kau sangat bernafsu dengan sekumpulan gadis sma sehingga kau ngotot sekali ingin bekerja di sekolah itu?" Sakura menyerang bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke dengan sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Santai, nona. Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu satu persatu. Untuk yang pertama dan yang kedua, karena ada yang harus kupastikan disekolah itu, yang mungkin suatu saat akan kuberitahu padamu. Dan yang terakhir. Tidak, tipeku bukan daun muda." Dengan jawaban yang terakhir, malah terlihat jika Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Sakura cemburu.

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya "Jadi, karena itu kau meminta bantuaku." Sakura mulai mengerti.

"Iya, untuk itu saat bertemu dia tadi aku menyuruhmu memanggilku 'darling' dan bersikap layaknya pasangan yang baru saja menikah, untuk meyakinkan si tua Yamato itu. Soalnya, dia selalu saja mencurigai dan mengawasiku. Dia tidak percaya denganku. Bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan karena ketahuan melanggar peraturan." Laki-laki raven itu mengeluh panjang.

"Haha, ya. Aku akan membantumu, Sasuke-kun." Setelah tertawa ringan mendengar Sasuke menggerutu, Sakura tersenyum memandang pria tampan itu. Sasuke pun membalas senyuman Sakura, tanpa disadarinya. Lama seperti itu akhirnya ia tersadar, buru-buru Sasuke beranjak "Sakura, aku mandi dulu." Alasannya begitu.

"Hm." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke menundukkan badannya sendiri kearah Sakura yang masih duduk "Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?"

Sakura langsung berkata garang "Astaga, dasar mesum!" Teriaknya dihadapan Sasuke, dengan cueknya Sasuke pergi untuk mengambil handuknya sambil berkata "Bukankah wajar jika suami-istri mandi bersama?" Pria bermarga Uchiha itu mengingatkan kembali status mereka yang baru, 'suami istri jadi-jadian'. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat menghayati perannya yang sekarang.

"Sasuke!"

Setelah Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi, penghuni baru apartemen Sasuke menghidupkan kembali tv. Ternyata acara yang menegangkan yang sempat ia saksikan bersama Sasuke tadi sudah berganti menjadi acara berita. Muncullah niat di kepala pink gadis itu. Yaitu, menjelajahi apartemen Sasuke yang minim hiasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berkeliling ruangan yang ia pijaki sekarang, melihat-lihat hiasan di dinding. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja manik miliknya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto berwarna putih disebuah meja kecil yang bertaplakkan rajutan. Foto itu menampakkan seorang wanita yang cantik dan seorang anak kecil yang lucu juga tampan, surai mereka sama-sama berwarna raven. Gadis dengan manik emerald itu bisa menebak bahwa anak kecil yang ada difoto itu adalah Sasuke. Namun, dia masih mengira-ngira siapa wanita yang sedang memeluk Sasuke di foto itu. Rupa wanita itu sungguh mirip dengan Sasuke, mungkinkah ibunya?

Sakura memandangi lagi foto yang yang ditemukannya. Raut muka Sasuke disitu terlihat sangat bahagia, jari mungilnya menggenggam tangan wanita yang sedang memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut kaos berwarna biru muda. Sedangkan air muka dari wanita yang memeluk tubuh Sasuke kecil tak kalah terlihat bahagianya, dagu miliknya ia taruh di kepala helaian raven tersebut.

"Sedang melihat apa?" Suara berat milik Uchiha Sasuke mengagetkannya.

"A-ah, kau sudah selesai mandi rupanya." Kini wajah Sakura kembali memanas melihat dada bidang Sasuke dengan bulir-bulir air yang belum hilang ketika lelaki itu mandi tadi. Rambut nya pun masih lepek tidak mencuat seperti biasanya, bulir-bulir air juga masih mengalir dari rambutnya. Menambah kesan seksi lelaki dengan profesi guru tersebut.

"E-eeh, itu—" Sebelum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin ia keluarkan Sasuke sudah memotong "Oh, itu. Dia adalah ibuku." Manik onyx miliknya melihat benda yang dipegang si perempuan berambut merah muda. Dia menjawab seolah tau apa yang Sakura pikirkan saat ia sedang tidak ada disini tadi.

Sakura hanya diam tanda mengerti. Sedangkan Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya "Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur tujuh tahun—" jeda sebentar "Ayah ku tidak tahu dimana, karena semenjak kecil aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ibu. Lalu, disaat ibu sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku tinggal dengan nenekku. Semenjak itu aku selalu mandiri, karena itulah aku sudah terbiasa melakukan apa-apa sendiri. Tapi, kemudian nenekku meninggal saat aku menginjak kelas dua sma." Kini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya kepada seorang gadis yang belum sampai ia kenal selama satu hari.

Sakura memandang prihatin, sungguh tragis hidup pemuda dihadapannya. Entah dorongan dari siapa, tangan mungilnya terjulur menggapai tangan besar milik Sasuke "M-maaf, Sasuke... a-aku tidak..." Sasuke membebaskan tangannya dari belenggu jemari milik gadis pink yang lagi-lagi belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya "Tidak apa-apa, seorang istri tidak bersalah jika mengetahui masa lalu suaminya sendiri. Terima kasih." Sasuke mengulurkan kedua jemarinya didepan dahi lebar milik Sakura, kemudian menyentil dahi lebar itu dengan pelan.

'_Tuk'_

Dengan spontan Sakura memegang dahi nya "T-terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan heran.

"Terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan ceritaku." Setelah mengucapkan itu lelaki yang baru saja mandi tersebut langsung menuju kearah kamarnya. Untuk menggenakan pakaian. Lagi-lagi, sepertinya Sasuke sangat menghayati perannya sebagai suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama dari percakapan yang terjadi antara Sasuke beserta Sakura, tiba-tiba terdengar bel berbunyi.

**Ting! Tong!**

Sakura langsung gelagapan, ia menyadari bahwa kopernya masih di ruang tamu. Dia pun langsung menyingkirkan kopernya. Lalu berlari ke pintu depan.

"Ya, sebentar!" teriaknya.

**Krieet**

"Ya, ada ap—" Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika membuka pintu, ternyata wakil kepala sekolah yang berkunjung. "Ah, Yamato-san. Ada apa malam-malam berkunjung kemari?" Dengan senyum buat-buatan gadis bermarga asli Haruno itu menyambut Yamato—nama orang yang harus ia hindari dalam daftar yang dibuatnya didalam otak, setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Sasuke.

"Silahkan masuk." Gadis itu mempersilahkan masuk. Kemudian orang yang usianya sudah menginjak tiga puluhan itu masuk kedalam. Yamato langsung duduk disofa merah marun "Yamato-san ingin kubuatkan apa?" Tawar Sakura. Sejauh ini dia memerankan 'perannya' dengan baik.

"Tidak usah, aku disini Cuma sebentar." Dia berucap datar, dari nadanya terdengar seperti akan menginterogasi seorang penjahat.

Inner Sakura hanya berteriak _"Shannaroo! Bagaimana ini? Mana Sasuke brengsek itu?!" _

Interogasi pun dimulai oleh bapak Yamato "Mana tuan Senju?" Gadis itu gugup "Sasuke-kun sedang berada didalam kamar, dia baru selesai mandi, Yamato-san." Yamato menangguk paham "Ooh, begitu."

"_Satu pertanyaan sukses!" _Ucap Inner milik si gadis pink.

Yamato melihat-lihat sekitarnya "Kukira sepasang pengantin baru rumahnya akan sangat meriah sekali." Pria '_kepala tiga' _itu bermaksud menyindir penampilan ruang tamu milik Sasuke yang minim hiasan "_Shannaro! Jangan salahkan aku! Ini kan apartemen si-brengsek itu!" _

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya pamit dulu, nyonya Senju." Inner Sakura berteriak senang "_Yes! Ya, ya, ya! Pergi kau pria tua!" _ Perempuan merah jambu itu pun mengantar Yamato sampai kedepan pintu. Ia melihat Yamato berjalan menuju pintu paling ujung dikoridor. Lalu wakil kepala sekolah itu memasuki pintu tujuannya.

Sakura pun ikut masuk kedalam apartemen milik Sasuke dan milik—milik Sasuke seorang maksudnya "Siapa itu tadi?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengejutkan gadis si gadis emerald. Kenapa lelaki itu suka sekali mengejutkannya? "Yamato-san—" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar lalu melanjtkannya kembali sebelum Sasuke kembali memotong "Aku baru tahu dia tinggal dikawasan apartemen ini. Wajar saja ia curiga padamu." Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjelaskan lagi pada Sakura, namun gadis itu telah mengetahuinya.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menggunakan kata andalannya.

Sakura melirik jam didinding "_Sudah jam sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit." _Batinnya.

"I-itu, Sasuke. Aku tidur dulu ya." Gadis itu berjalan ke arah sofa. Sedangkan orang yang barusan diajak bicara oleh Sakura menautkan alisnya "Biar aku saja yang tidur disofa—" Sakura langsung menolak "T-tidak, Sasuke. Biar aku saja." Dulu-dulu Sasuke sudah membaringkan tubuhnya yang terbalut kaos putih dan celana pendek dikakinya disofa. "Sudah sana, berisik. Aku mau tidur." Ucap pemuda itu berpura-pura memejamkan matanya dan pura-pura mendengkur.

Sakura hanya tersenyum ingin tertawa "Baiklah." Gadis itu pun menggeret kopernya yang tadi sempat ia singkirkan sebelum Yamato masuk keapartemen beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

Tanpa membersihkan tubuh lagi, hanya membasuh muka, mencuci kaki dan tangan, serta menggosok gigi. Sakura mengganti pakaian nya menjadi kaos berwarna pink bergambar kucing putih, sedangkan kakinya menggenakan celana berwarna hitam selutut.

Tampilan yang ada di kamar itu adalah sebagai berikut. Sebuah ranjang king size dengan meja kecil dengan dua sorokan yang terletak disebelah kirinya, yang diatas nya terletak sebuah lampu tidur. Sedangkan sebelah kanan ranjang adalah dinding bercat putih bergaris warna biru muda. Ranjang ini menghadap ke jendela besar yang ditutupi oleh hordeng tebal berwarna coklat muda. Sedangkan pintu dengan warna putih terletak didinding sebelah kiri ranjang. Ada sebuah rak buku yang telah terisi denga banyak buku, warna rak itu hitam dan tidak terlalu besar.

Sedangkan didinding banyak potret Sasuke. Sasuke bersama ibunya, Sasuke lulus sekolah, Sasuke bersama Minato dan tim sepak bolanya, dan juga Sasuke bersama Naruto. Kamar ini benar-benar sangat 'Sasuke'.

Setelah mematikan lampu dan menghidupkan lampu tidur ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk berukuran king size dengan berlapiskan sprei bermotif garis warna biru tua dan abu-abu. Sakura menarik selimut tebal berwarna biru untuk menutupi tubuhnya, lalu memeluk guling. Tak lama, gadis itu pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belum sampai satu jam dia tidur, seorang gadis bermanik hijau jernih membuka kelopak matanya. Dia merasa haus melanda tenggorokannya. Gadis itu pun keluar kamar untuk minum, setelah selesai meneguk air putih didapur, tanpa sengaja matanya melirik kesofa.

Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah benar-benar terlelap. Tidak tidur main-main lagi seperti satu jam yang lalu. Kaki jenjang Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang tidur, dia berjongkok meneliti wajah terlelap itu.

Dia berucap pelan tidak berniat membangunkan lelaki yang sedang menjelajahi mimpinya sendiri "Maaf ya, Sasuke. Jadinya kau tidur disini." Mata hijau klorofil nya melihat tubuh Sasuke yang diatasnya tidak dilapisi apapun. Seingatnya, dikamar Sasuke ada dua selimut. Segera saja gadis berhelaian pink itu menuju kekamar untuk mengambil sebuah selimut dan membawanya keluar.

Setelah menyelimuti Sasuke, dia kembali kekamar.

"_Oyasumi..."_

**Kriet**

Pintu tertutup dengan perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Halo, ketemu lagi ya kita^^ ketemu sama siapa? sama readers lah ahahaha.**

**Sebenarnya beberapa jam yang lalu udah pengen update, tapi baru kesampean sekarang gegara baru beli pulsa buat beli quota. **

**Btw, terimakasih buat salah satu readers yang ngingetin, hahaha iya fic ini memang terinspirasi kok ^^ tapi kuusahaain biar beda banget(?) **

**Iya, aku menyadari. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang irit bicara menjadi sangat OOCeh sekalih disini. Maaf kan bunny Sasuke-kun *chuu* #dichidori**

**Sepertinya di ch. ini rate T+ ya? Hmmm...**

**Ga nyangka ternyata ada juga yang read and review, huehuehue #terharu**

**Oh iya, aku lupa ngomong kalo nama manisan di ch sebelumnya itu karangan saia semata huahahaha. Makanya namanya pada aneh aneh #halahgapenting**

**Oke, maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan lain. Ga sempet dibaca ulang, hehe. **

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, favorite, dan follow ^^ *chuuu**

* * *

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**hanazono yuri, Kazama Sakura, **** , mautauaja, mantika mochi, , NikeLagi, wedusgembel41, Yuki Kanashii, kimmy ranaomi, GaemSJ, aimi34, YOktf, dan GSdinda2.**_

**Review sudah ku balas via inbox ^^**

**Tetap nantikan chap selanjutnya dan jangan lupa review yaaa *wink**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi telah tiba. Mata onyx itu perlahan terbuka. Seingatnya, dia tidak memakai selimut tadi malam. Namun, tiba-tiba selimut sudah tergeletak diatas tubuhnya. Siapa lagi yang akan melakukan ini jika bukan—

"Hn, Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot (c) Voltage inc  
**

**Sasuke Uchiha x Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Job.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak dari membuka kedua kelopak matanya, Sasuke melakukan salah satu ritual paginya. Membuat sarapan sendiri.

Setelah merapikan selimut yang Sakura pakaikan untuknya—yang entah kapan terpakainya, laki-laki beriris kelam itu beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Meninggalkan sofa yang menjadi alasnya untuk bermimpi semalam.

Ia pun mencuci mukanya diwastafel yang berada didapur apartemennya. Lalu dia mengelap mukanya memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek yang dirinya kenakan. Iris onyx nya melirik kearah jam dinding.

"_Masih jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit." _Pikirnya.

Laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat itu pun menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan ia gunakan nanti. Kemudian beranjak kearah kulkas dua pintunya yang dipenuhi oleh bahan makanan yang ia beli kemarin. Sasuke memulai aksinya.

Ia mulai dengan membuat _sandwich _terlebih dahulu. Laki-laki itu mengiris-iris bahan yang akan ia lapisi dengan dua lembar roti tawar berwarna putih. Tomat, daging asap, dan keju. Semua telah ia iris. Sekarang Sasuke menyusun bahan makanan yang ia potong tadi keatas selembar roti tawar, mengolesnya dengan mayonaise dan saos. Tak lupa daun seledri ia tambahkan ditengah-tengah _sandwich _yang sedang dirinya buat.

Untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia menutupnya dengan selembar roti tawar berwarna putih yang lain diatasnya. Sempurna. Oke, yang tadi adalah untuk Sakura. Mana mungkin Sasuke melupakan Sakura yang jelas-jelas baru tiba tadi malam. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Kini, _sandwich _yang ia buat adalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan ekstra irisan tomat tentunya.

Setelah kedua _sandwich _jadi, Sasuke membuat makanan yang lain. Kini dia tengah membuat sup jagung. Setelah mencampurkan semua bahan, dan memasaknya dikompor. Sasuke mengaduk-aduk cairan yang dinamakan 'sup jagung' itu lalu menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk berwarna biru. Tanpa diduga laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu memotong buah kesukaanya dan memasukkannya kedalam sup jagung ang barusan ia masak.

Untuk minuman, Sasuke membuat kopi pahit untuk dirinya sendiri—karena Sasuke memang tidak senang manis, lalu membuatkan Sakura segelas susu putih.

Sasuke membawa hasil karyanya ke meja makan. Laki-laki itu menyantap sarapannya sendirian, tanpa menunggu gadis yang masih tertidur dikamarnya terbangun atau berniat membangunkan gadis tersebut.

Laki-laki berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Lirikan matanya lagi-lagi jatuh di jam dinding. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan tujuh lewat dua puluh menit. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, tanpa membereskan lagi pria itu segera bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan bokser disertai handuk melilit di lehernya. Dia lupa akan keberadaan makhluk berhelaian pink jadi karena itu lah alasan dia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggenakan bokser.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Tiga ketukan namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada sambutan dari dalam. Akhirnya, laki-laki Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk membuka sendiri pintu kamar miliknya.

**Kriet**

Pantas saja tidak ada reaksi dari dalam. Ternyata penghuni dalam kamar masih '_mati'_.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan "Hhh.. astaga." Keluhnya dengan pelan. Kedua kaki kokohnya mendekati lemari yang terletak disamping rak buku warna hitamnya. Lalu memilah-milih kemeja yang akan ia pakai.

"Bangun, bodoh. Kau kira aku tidak tahu." Sindir Sasuke sambil memakai ikat pinggang dan mengancingkan lima kacing yang tertera dikemeja hitamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis itu, heh?

Sakura hanya melenguh merespon perkataan Sasuke "Eng..."

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan kata-katanya "Aku baru tahu kalau kau gadis mesum." Onyx miliknya telah menyadari sedari tadi manik emerald Sakura terbuka sebelah atau sekedar menyipit-nyipit masih berpura-pura tidur hanya untuk melihat cara seorang Uchiha Sasuke menggenakan pakaian.

Sakura segera bangkit dari ranjang king size itu "Sialan, aku tidak mesum!" Masih pagi tapi gadis itu sudah mengumpat. Sasuke pun hanya mendengus mendengar alibi Sakura "Aku Cuma ingin lihat, kalau saja kau tidak bisa berpakaian dengan benar!" Alibi keluar lagi dari mulut Sakura.

"Alasan yang aneh." Komentar Sasuke.

"Ck." Sakura berdecak kesal. Dirinya malu ketahuan basah oleh objek yang dilihatinya sedari tadi. Mana mau dia mengabaikan penampakkan yang menyegarkan mata emeraldnya? Sebenarnya semenjak ketukan pertama yang diciptakan Sasuke didepan pintu kamar, gadis itu sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tapi, masa bodo. Dia terlalu malas bergerak hanya untuk sekedar membukakan pintu.

Sasuke mengulurkan dasi berwarna merah pada Sakura. Yang dilakukan gadis pink itu hanya menautkan kedua alis. Heran "Apa?" Sakura merespon datar apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat dihadapannya.

Iris kelam Sasuke mengerling bosan "Pakaikan." Sakura menopang dagu tampak berpikir. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah melakukan gerakan untuk memakai dasi "Lama sekali, bisa-bisa aku terlambat. Bilang saja kalau tidak bisa." Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu pun merengut kemudian menyambar dasi yang dipegang Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya mengalungkan dengan kasar ke leher Sasuke. Pria itu pun melenguh sakit, lalu menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya yang dibalas tatapan tajam pula oleh emerald milik gadis tersebut.

Sakura memulai membentuk simpul dikain berwarna merah yang dikenakan Sasuke dileher. Laki-laki dengan rambut raven itu bisa merasakan nafas milik gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu menelusup masuk lewat celah kemeja hitamnya. _Sensasi yang aneh. _Batin Sasuke.

Perempuan emerald itu telah menyelasaikan pekerjaannya, dia meneliti penampilan Sasuke "Kau ingin berangkat kerja atau menggoda siswi sma?" Tanya Sakura sinis. Sasuke pun menyeringai "Bilang saja kau ingin memujiku seksi bukan? Pesona Uchiha memang tak terkalahkan."

"Tidak, bodoh." Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke, pria itu menyusul Sakura setelah menggenakan jas yang sewarna dengan kemeja yang sekarang ia kenakan.

"Sarapan sudah aku siapkan, gadis pemalas." Sasuke berujar datar ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedapur.

"Harusnya kau yang memasak untukku, mengapa jadi aku yang seperti istri sih?" Pria itu menggerutu yang dibalas oleh Sakura dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Sakura menghenyakkan pantat nya diatas kursi "Ya, ya, ya. Tuan Senju." Sasuke menatap datar pada Sakura. Sakura heran dengan Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya dalam hening, ia mengkerutkan dahi lebarnya. Pria yang diberi 'kode' oleh Sakura pun langsung berkata tanpa basa-basi lagi "Antar aku sampai kedepan pintu."

Sakura menghela nafas perlahan "Hhh..., haruskah?"

"Ya." Jawaban lugas dari Sasuke.

Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memakai sepatu hitam mengkilatnya "Jadi begini rasanya mengantar anak tk yang akan berangkat sekolah?" Sindir Sakura sambil dirinya bersender didaun pintu "Sialan." Sasuke mengumpat. Tak Sakura, atau pun dirinya sama-sama sudah mengumpat dipagi hari.

Sesudah Sasuke memasang alas kakinya, dia menaruh telunjuk miliknya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dipipi "Seorang istri harus memberi kecupan selamat jalannya kepada suami." Tegas Sasuke. Lalu, bisa ditebak sudah pasti gadis pink itu menolak. Kemudian mereka berdebat kecil sampai indra pendengaran kedua orang itu mendengar suatu suara. Sakura bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dari ekor matanya. Dia pun mengambil tindakan.

Cup

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun." Mereka memulai drama picisan mereka kembali "Hn." Sasuke yang dicium Sakura dipipi nya, membalas kecupan Sakura didahi lebar gadis tersebut dengan cepat. Tanpa bisa ia hentikan, pipi ranum milik gadis itu memerah.

"Ehm!_ PDA_." Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak oleh sebuah suara berat, mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka tadi. Ah, ternyata si bujang lapuk yang menyebalkan. Sasuke memandang Yamato dengan datar "Ah, selamat pagi wakil kepala sekolah."

"Selamat pagi, Yamato-san." Perempuan bermanik emerald pun menyusul Sasuke untuk menyapa wakil kepala sekolah itu. Yamato pun membalas keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang itu tadi bukan _PDA, _Yamato-san. Itu Cuma salam perpisahan biasa." Ucap guru fisika itu menjelaskan pada pria yang lebih tua dihadapannya. Yang dijelaskan pun hanya mengangguk maklum. Karena Yamato sendiri baru pindah ke kawasan apartemen itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi dia tidak tahu kebiasaan Sasuke dan 'istri'nya.

Yamato pun berlalu setelah mengucapkan pamit pada kedua pasangan jadi-jadian itu. Kemudian helaan nafas keluar dari Sasuke dan Sakura "Hahh.."

"Salah satu alasan aku memintamu begitu tadi hanya untuk meyakinkan tetangga." Jelas pria itu. Sakura pun hanya menatap Sasuke datar dan masuk kedalam. Laki-laki bermodel rambut mencuat itu hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menutup pintu dan pergi berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya, tangan gadis berhelaian merah muda itu dengan cekatan membasuh peralatan sehabis makannya dan juga peralatan sehabis makan Sasuke. Pikiran gadis itu melayang pada saat kejadian dia mengantar Sasuke bekerja. Bekerja? Tunggu, itu adalah satu kata yang sempat Sakura lupakan semalam. Tujuan awalnya ke Konoha kan mencari pekerjaan. Kenapa malah menumpang tinggal ditempat orang yang baru dikenalnya?!

Setelah mengelap tangannya yang basah akibat mencuci piring tadi. Sakura langsung bergegas mandi, bersiap-siap, menghubungi paman Minato, dan lalu mengunci pintu. Sebentar, dia sepertinya lupa sesuatu. Seketika jarinya sudah mengetikan beberapa kalimat di ponsel ber_strap_ kucing berwarna pink miliknya.

**.**

**.**

Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kapur putih sedang menggoreskan suatu huruf. Sedangkan, tangan sebelah kirinya memegang sebuah buku paket. Orang-orang dibelakangnya memperhatikan dengan serius dan antusias. Bukan, bukan papan tulis yang tengah mereka perhatikan. Tapi, objek yang sedang menggoreskan kapur dipapannya itulah yang orang-orang itu perhatikan.

Drrt Drrrtt

Getaran pertama disaku celananya memang Sasuke abaikan. Pada getaran kedua dia pun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang menghubungi dia.

'Haruno Sakura'

"Sebentar." Guru tampan itu pamit keluar sebentar kepada anak muridnya.

Pip

"Ya?" Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa menunggu si penelpon berbicara Sasuke sudah bertindak duluan. Suara disebrang pun menyahut.

Suara jernih gadis musim semi itu menjawab _"E-eh, halo Sasuke. Aku ke tempat paman Minato ya. Kalau kau pulang cepat hubungi aku saja, soalnya kunci aku bawa. Sudah dulu, ya."_

"Hn." Kata khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pip

Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya. Baru sampai dia didepan papan tulis, sudah ada murid perempuannya bertanya "Siapa yang menelponmu, _Sensei_?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang duduk dibarisan depan namun berada dipinggir, dekat pintu.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Iris kelamnya berputar bosan sebentar "Istriku." Jawaban itu membuat kelas yang sedang diajarnya menjadi heboh.

"EEEHH?!"

* * *

Setelah sampai di Nine Tails, gadis bernama sama dengan nama bunga kebanggaan negara Jepang tersebut langsung mencari si pemilik Bar. Mudah baginya, karena surai pamannya itu terlihat mencolok dari kejauhan. Sakura pun mengambil posisi duduk didalam situ.

"Ehm!" Sakura berdehem agak keras. Usahanya untuk menyadarkan ayah Naruto. Minato pun langsung menyadari kehadiran keponakannya. Lalu paman itu menyapa Sakura "Ah, halo Sakura. Ada apa kesini?" Minato bertanya ramah. Sakura pun menatap agak sinis kearah Minato. Pamannya ini sedang berpura-pura atau memang lupa?

"Tumben sepi, paman." Basa-basi dari Sakura. Minato pun terkekeh pelan "Semua sedang berkerja, Sakura."

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya, berpura-pura baru mengerti "Ngomong-ngomong soal kerja. Apa pekerjaan untukku, paman?" Senyuman manis keluar diwajah milik Sakura. Walaupun manis, tapi entah kenapa menurut Minato itu—menyeramkan?

Peluh langsung keluar dari dahi si pemilik safir yang tengah menginjak umur empat puluhan tersebut "Ah, iya paman lupa. Untung kau ingatkan—" Alasan Minato "Sebelumnya, Sakura. NamikazeCorp sedang tidak mencari pegawai. Nanti, kalau ada lowongan akan paman hubungi." Janjinya.

Sakura pun mengernyitkan dahi pertanda kecewa "L—lalu? A-aku?" Pupus sudah harapannya.

"Jika kau mau, sementara kau bekerja disini saja. Sampai perusahaan paman membuka lowongan lagi." Tawaran yang lumayan dari paman bermarga Namikaze itu. Sakura pun menopang dagunya diatas meja berwarna hitam metalik "Boleh. Tapi kan paman, Naruto presdir NamikazeCorp. Kenapa tidak langsung menerimaku saja?" Sakura berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura. NamikazeCorp memang sedang tidak membutuhkan pekerja tambahan, lagi pula kau belum punya pengalaman bekerja kan?" Safir Minato menatap datar pada wajah Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa tertegun mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Minato "Baiklah, sepertinya memang begitu." Akhirnya Sakura menerima tawaran Minato.

"Oh, iya Sakura. Sebentar lagi aku pergi kekantor untuk menemui Naruto. Disini ada Jiraiya-san. Dia yang mengurus bar ini selagi aku tidak ada—Jiraiya-san!" Minato memanggil seseorang, kemudian muncul kakek-kakek yang sudah beruban namun masih tampak kuat.

"Kenapa Minato?" Orang yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya tersebut menatap heran pada paman Minato.

"Ini Sakura, mulai hari ini dia bekerja disini. Tolong bantu dia ya, jika dia kesulitan. Aku pergi dulu Sakura, Jiraiya-san! Terima kasih sebelumnya, Jiraiya-san." Setelah kaki Minato tertapak didepan pintu dia pun keluar diiringi dengan suara gemericing bel.

Pria tua yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya itu mengamati penampilan Sakura. Kakinya berjalan mengelilingi gadis muda itu. Tangannya yang mulai dipenuhi keriput memegang dagunya.

"Hmm...Hmmm... Dadamu rata, tetapi bokongmu cukup bagus." Jiraiya memejamkan matanya menghayati apa yang barusan ia ucapkan.

PLAK!

"SHANNARO! KAKEK TUA MESUM SIALAN!" Lagi-lagi Sakura mengeluarkan amarahnya disini.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam sudah Sakura berada di Nine Tails. Yang tadinya dia benci kepada kakek mesum bernama Jiraiya, sekarang mereka malah bersenda gurau didapur. Setelah berbincang berjam-jam dengan Jiraiya, ternyata kakek itu sangat menyenangkan jika sudah akrab. Baru gadis pink itu ketahui jika Jiraiya penulis buku mesum terkenal dengan seri yang berjudul 'Icha-Icha' dan buku yang paling terkenal dari seri itu adalah Icha-Icha Paradise. Pantas saja waktu diawal pertemuan mereka pria tua itu berbicara tak senonoh pada Sakura.

Sekarang mereka sedang memasak. Atau lebih tepatnya Sakura diajari masak oleh Jiraiya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sakura senang berkutat didapur. Tapi, setiap makanan yang ia hasilkan didapur pasti rasanya tak sesuai fantasi didalam otaknya. Kasihan Sakura.

Setelah bercerita tentang kemampuan dalam memasaknya nol pada Jiraiya. Manajer bar itu langsung menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura tidak menolak. Langsung saja kedua manusia yang umurnya berbeda jauh itu menuju kedapur. Jiraiya bilang kalau belajar harus dimulai dari dasar dulu. Lalu Sakura ingin belajar memasak sup tomat yang enak. Gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke menyukai buah bernama tomat setelah dia melihat isi kulkas pria beriris onyx itu didominasi oleh buah berwarna merah mengkilat tersebut. Entah kenapa dia berinisiatif untuk mempelajari cara memasak makan kesukaan suami jadi-jadiannya.

Sup tomat pertama terlalu asin. Yang kedua, airnya kedikitan. Yang ketiga, potongan tomat tak beraturan. Ada yang besar sekali, ada yang kecil sekali. Atau terlalu tebal dan terlalu tipis. Sampai untuk sup tomat yang kesekian kali Sakura akhirnya berhasil menciptakan maha karya dari tangannya sendiri. Dan dia bangga akan itu. Selama Sakura sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Jiraiya yang melayani tamu. Untung tamu yang datang hanya sedikit. Jadi dia bisa mengawasi gadis merah muda itu.

Setelah gadis musim semi itu menyerahkan hasil karyanya yang terakhir, Jiraiya mencicipinya. Dan, rasanya pas. Potongan tomat tidak ada yang aneh-aneh. Jiraiya berdecak kagum akan kegigihan Sakura.

Ternyata diluar langit sudah mengganti warnanya, dan sudah dihiasi sebuah purnama dan taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Hari ini bukannya dia bekerja malah belajar memasak. Setelah pamit dan berterima kasih pada manajer Nine Tails, Sakura pulang ke apartemen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLAM

"Tadaima." Sakura menutup pintu mahoni itu setelah membukanya. Kemudian dia menepuk kepalanya pelan "Jika Sasuke pulang duluan sudah pasti dia akan menghubungiku." Gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke belum pulang setelah dia menggumam barusan dan tidak ada jawaban setelah ia mengucapkan salam.

Sakura memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu kegiatan yang menarik baginya. Memasak. Sup tomat tentunya. Setelah gadis itu mencampurkan segala bahan, dia mengaduk-aduk sup itu sebentar. Asap menguar dari panci tersebut.

"Tadaima."

Sakura langsung tersentak, suara berat ini—

"Ah, Okaeri. Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum menyambut layaknya seorang istri yang bahagia menyambut kepulangan Suami nya yang lelah bekerja.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Hn." Kemudia perhatiannya teralihkan apa yang ada dibalik gadis itu "Kau masak apa?" Kakinya bergerak mendekati Sakura yang tengah membelakangi suatu yang berasap.

"Sup tomat. Nah, selagi menunggu matang, kau mandi saja dulu." Sakura mendorong paksa tubuh Sasuke. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis tak terlihat menanggapi perlakuan gadis musim semi itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu "Pakai ini." Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kantung berwarna hijau pada gadis yang mendorong nya tadi.

"Ng? Apa itu?" Ujar Sakura menatap kantung yang diberikan padanya dengan antusias. Gadis itu pun membuka kresek berwana hijau yang diulurkan Sasuke. Ternyata itu adalah sepasang mug. Yang satu berwarna pink dengan gambar animasi kucing betina dengan bulu putih bersih yang sedang melengkungkan tangan sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berwarna biru tua dengan gambar animasi kucing jantan berwarna hitam yang sedang melengkungkan tangannya kearah kiri. Yang jika didekatkan akan membentuk sebuah simbol yang tidak asing lagi. Gambar hati atau bisa dibilang _love_.

Sakura sweatdrop melihat kedua benda aneh dihadapannya. Dia hendak protes namun—

**Blubup Blubup**

Sebuah suara aneh tertangkap masuk kedalam telinganya. Sakura langsung teringat sesuatu "WAAAAAA! SUPNYAAAA!" Gadis itu heboh sendiri langsung melesat kearah kompor. Tangannya langsung mematikan kompor. Isi didalam panci itu hampir meluber.

"Haaahh, untung saja!" Gadis itu lega. Kemudian dia melihat bahwa pria yang baru saja pulang itu sudah menghilang dari dapur. Sakura mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Kemudian dia menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke dan dirinya.

**.**

Setelah Sasuke yang ternyata membersihkan tubuhnya selesai. Dia pun duduk semeja dengan Sakura yang telah menunggunya mandi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sakura bertanya antusias pada laki-laki yang sedang mencicipi masakannya. Pria itu mengecap-ngecap lidahnya sebentar "Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

Sakura mendengus mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke "Dasar, tidak jelas."Lagi-lagi laki-laki dengan iris ony itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas "Hn." Sakura sampai kesal dibuatnya, namun melihat Sasuke dengan lahapnya memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh dirinya membuat Sakura terkikik pelan yang diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Entah karena masakannya memang enak, atau karena makanan itu mengandung buah favoritnya, atau memang Sasuke sedang kelaparan. Yang jelas Sasuke lahap memakannya.

Disela-sela makan malam mereka, Sakura tiba-tiba berceletuk "Sebenarnya, Sasuke. Cuma masakan ini yang bisa kubuat dengan benar. Jadi kuharap kau tidak akan bosan." Pria dengan marga Uchiha itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Pantas saja kau kebingungan saat di supermarket. Ternyata kau tidak bisa memasak." Gadis itu pun hanya menunduk sambil terus memakan makan malamnya.

"Tapi, sup ini tidak terlalu mengerikan." Sakura pun tersenyum mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Dia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tidak bermaksud mencaci masakan yang dibuat olehnya semejak pria itu belum pulang.

Saat Sakura membereskan peralatan makan yang baru saja dipakai, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan "Aku bisa mengajarimu."

Emerald Sakura membulat antusias menatap manik kelam Sasuke "E—eehh?! Apa? Yang benar?" Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan semburat tipis dipipi putihnya. Hal konyol apa yang barusan kau katakan Sasuke?!

Namun, seorang pria sejati tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya kembali "Hn." Dia pun mengeluarkan sepatah kata tidak jelas sambil menggaruk pipinya kaku. Senyum merekah dibibir tipis milik Sakura. Senyum itu tak memudar masih sampai dia membasuh mug berwarna biru dengan gambar kucing hitam yang melengkungkan tangannya kekiri.

Sakura terus belajar dengan gigih dengan Sasuke saat dirumah pada malam hari, maupun dengan manajer di Nine Tails pada siang hari. Yaitu, Jiraiya. Walaupun sibuk bekerja, Sakura masih bisa memanfaatkan waktu luangnya jika tidak ada pelanggan yang datang ke bar.

Lama-lama akhirnya Sakura bisa membuat beberapa variasi makanan. Ia telah belajar dengan gigih selama seminggu penuh, sungguh tak terasa. Sudah seminggu pula berarti dia bersama Sasuke. Keduanya pun terlihat makin dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya hari Sabtu yang dijanjikan oleh kedua orang tua Sakura pun tiba. Mereka akan pergi ke pemandian air panas. Sekalian menginap selama satu malam. Sabtu adalah hari libur Sakura dan Sasuke. Walaupun Nine Tails buka setiap hari, masih ada kakek Jiraiya yang berjaga di bar milik paman Minato karena dia memang tinggal di lantai dua Nine Tails.

Sakura pun terlihat sibuk mengemasi pakaiannya kedalam sebuah tas tenteng. Gadis itu mencari keadaan Sasuke yang tak terlihat dari dia bangun tidur.

"_Kemana Sasuke pergi_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Untuk chapter yang satu ini apdetnya ga cepet kayak chapter kemarin, gomeennn.**

**banyak halangan untuk membuat chapter ini seperti sibuk belajar karena aku bentar lagi UN xD, sibuk bermain *lol*, dan juga kalau aku lagi nulis pasti sambil dengerin lagu, lalu mulutku gatel pengen nyanyi dan aku harus menuntaskan hasrat ku menyanyikan lirik-lirik lagu. Pada akhirnya apa yang kuketik di laptop terbengkalai begitu saja huahahaha #curhatcolongansorry**

**Oiya bagi yang ga tau, ngomong-ngomong PDA itu adalah Public Display of Affection. Contohnya ciuman, pelukan, dsb didepan muka umum.**

**Btw, terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya, yang login ku balas via pm, yang non login akan kubalas disini ^^ :**

**Istri-Gaarakun : Wah, maaf ya kalau romancenya kurang. Aku belum lihai soalnya wkawka**

**silent reader xD : Iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih ^^**

**sakuraa : Ini sudah apdet, maaf ya ngga kilat xD**

**bebedag : Haha, ya terimakasih. Chapter 3 sudah ada nihh. Untuk sweet scene aku usahain yaa ^^**

**Jangan lupa untuk review, bbyeee.**

**Sign**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**16 04 15**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura bingung, kemana perginya pria dengan model rambut aneh itu? Di ruang tamu, atau lebih tepatnya di sofa, juga tidak ada. Di kamar, tidak ada. Kamar mandi? Tidak ada suara yang berisik didalam situ. Apa Sasuke pingsan didalam sana? Tidak mungkin.

**BLAM**

Iris hijau cerah itu menangkap sosok laki-laki rupawan yang berada diambang pintu. Akhirnya suara pintu depan itu menjawab segala kegundahan seorang Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke Uchiha x Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, cerita ini terinspirasi dari otome game, **

**dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Transient Fireworks.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela nafasnya lega tanpa sepengetahuan laki-laki yang barusan tiba tadi "Kukira kau pingsan dalam kamar mandi." Sasuke pun menaikkan salah satu alisnya—yang Sakura ketahui dalam kurun waktu seminggu belakangan adalah salah satu kebiasaan laki-laki itu untuk merespon jawabannya.

"Shampoku habis, jadi aku pergi keluar untuk membeli." Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Iris kelam milik Sasuke melirik kegiatan yang dilakukan makhluk merah muda itu "Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya heran kepada Sakura yang sedang menggerayangi sebuah tas.

Yang diberi pertanyaan hanya mengerutkan dahinya "Kau lupa? Hari ini kan' kita akan pergi ke penginapan onsen." Gadis itu menjawab dengan santai. Terlihat air muka Sasuke tampak berubah. Bodoh, dia lupa akan hal itu. Padahal dia yang memberi keputusan.

Namun Sasuke menyembunyikan kebodohannya ditutupi oleh ekspressi datar andalannya "Hn. Tidak." _Trademark _khas pria tampan itu keluar. Sakura berkacak pinggang setelah memasukkan beberapa keperluannya kedalam tas tenteng berukuran sedangnya"Lalu, apa kau sudah menyiapkkan semuanya?" Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, dia pun akhirnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

Sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan kata-katanya untuk menghujam Sasuke, pria itu sudah mengeluarkan ucapan dari mulutnya terlebih dahulu "Aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapanku, kau yang bereskan. Aku mau mandi." Dia pun berlalu sambil pergi kekamar. Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya.

**.**

Sasuke memilah-milih pakaian yang akan dibawanya, sedangkan Sakura hanya menunggu sambil duduk dikasur milik Sasuke yang sudah ditempatinya kurang lebih seminggu ini. Laki-laki Uchiha itu membawa dua pasang stel pakaian dan celana, yaitu kaos berwarna hitam berlengan pendek. Dan, yang satu lagi kemeja berwarna putih dengan motif garis tipis warna hitam. Celana yang dia bawa adalah dua pasang _jeans _berwarna abu-abu dan hitam. Dan perlengkapan lain _yang tidak perlu dijelaskan._

"Mana tas mu?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi pakaian yang telah Sasuke pilih.

"Gabung saja dengan punyamu," jawab Sasuke dengan cuek, kemudian dia pergi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Gadis haruno itu hanya patuh dengan pasrah.

**.**

**.**

Setelah Sasuke membersihkan tubuhnya, giliran Sakura yang mengambil alih wilayah kamar mandi. Dia melakukannya seperti biasany, dengan sudah berpakaian lengkap keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Handuk masih melilit dikepalanya, menyangga rambutnya yang masih basah. Kemudian gadis itu pergi keruang dapur yang merangkap ruang makan menemui Sasuke.

Setiba disitu, Sakura langsung disodori kotak makanan oleh laki-laki yang sedang menggunakan kemeja berwarna _dark blue_.

Gadis merah jambu itu menerima kotak yang disodorkan oleh sasuke. Yang isinya adalah makanan- benti yang sasuke beli saat ia menghilang tadi. Mereka melalui sarapan dengan hening. Sakura memanaskan air untuk menyeduh teh pagi ini, dan sementara Sasuke tetap melanjutkan acara makan bento nya.

Setelah mendidih, gadis emerald itu menyeduh teh diteko. Lalu menuangkannya perlahan ke sepasang mug yang sengaja Sasuke beli untuk mereka berdua. Asap mengepul dari kedua mug bergambar kucing tersebut, karena suhu air didalamnya masih tergolong panas.

Sakura memulai sarapan paginya "Itadakimasu," ucapnya sambil memegang sumpit. Pria yang duduk didekatnya menyesap teh yang Sakura seduhkan. Iris kelam Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik seorang Haruno Sakura lakukan, seperti predator yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

Menyadari tatapan mengawasi dari onyx milik Uchiha saat sedang meneguk teh hangat nya, Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke dengan ketidak peduliannya masih menghayati meneliti tiap inci lekuk wajah milik gadis berhelai merah muda yang baru sudah meneguk teh di mug yang hampir serupa dengan yang ada digenggamannya.

Sakura menjatuhkan kotak bekas bento nya dikotak sampah, lalu membasuh mug. Setelah kegiatan gadis itu selesai pun, laki-laki dengan badan yang bisa dibilang bagus itu pun masih berdiam diri duduk di kursi meja makan sambil sesekali melihat sakura melalui ekor matanya yang tajam.

**.**

_"Kami akan segera berangkat, bu."_

_**Send**_

Sakura menyentuh ikon _send_ di layar touchscreen ponselnya sesudah ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Haruno Mebuki. Setelah merapikan rambut dan menguncir kuda helaian merah mudanya, dia mengecek seluruh penjuru apartemen Sasuke. Dirasa semua siap, mereka kemudian bergegas untuk pergi "Aku sudah siap," ucap Sasuke muncul dari dapur.

Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya "Ah, ya." Lalu, gadis itu berjalan menghampiri pintu depan.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Sasuke.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dari apartemen Sasuke ke stasiun Konoha. Karena waktu keberangkatan mereka masih agak lama. Sekitar empat puluh menit lagi. Dan juga, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menempuh jarak ke stasiun adalah dua puluh menit, jika berjalan kaki. Yah, datang diawal lebih baik daripada terlambat.

"Jadi, kita masih akan menunggu dua puluh menit?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik arloji ditangan kirinya, Sakura menganguk singkat "Um!"

Air muka Sasuke yang dari tadi memang masam bertambah masam lagi "Ya sudah, aku pergi beli minuman dulu. Kau mau apa?" tawar laki-laki itu pada Sakura, gadis yang ditanyai oleh Sasuke tampak berpikir "Hmm, _Cola_ saja." Sakura memutuskan. Pria dengan balutan jeans hitam itu pun pergi kearah mesin minuman kaleng.

"Oh—" Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya ketika Sakura berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kaki jenjangnya berbalik arah menghampiri gadis pink itu lagi "Ada ap—" Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan tiba-tiba sudah ada suara melengking memekakan indra pendengarannya.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! TASNYA TERTINGGAAAL!"

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya sambil peluh mengalir melewati rahang tegasnya "Bodoh, kenapa bisa tertinggal?!" Kakinya terus berlari diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya yang masih meratapi kebodohannya yang benar-benar bodoh. Kini mereka sedang berlari meninggalkan stasiun untuk kembali mengambil tas.

"HUAAA! MAAF!" Sakura ngos-ngosan harus berlari dari stasiun sampai apartemen Sasuke lagi setelah berjalan jauh-jauh.

Setelah sampai diapartemen dengan melewati tangga darurat karena lift tak kunjung terbuka, Sasuke langsung buru-buru keluar lagi setelah mengambil tas yang berisikan baju-baju dan perlengkapan lain. Dia harus naik-turun tangga lagi untuk mencapai apartemen miliknya yang berada dilantai tiga.

"T-taksi... C-cari taksi..." lirih Sasuke dengan muka masam dan kelelahan kepada Sakura, namun Sakura tak mengindahkannya. Dia malah menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berlari lagi "Tidak akan sempat! Cepat waktunya sepuluh menit lagi sebelum kereta datang!"

Laki-laki itu memilih mengalah kali ini, sungguh bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu lelah. Tapi kan, dia yang naik-turun tangga lantai tiga! Sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk menunggu dibawah.

Kini Sakura memimpin didepan Sasuke "Lambat sekali kau Sasuke! Lari lebih cepat!" ucap Sakura dengan keras untuk laki-laki yang berada dibelakangnya. Urat Sasuke membentuk tanda perempatan didahinya karena kesal. Dia hanya mendengus membalas cacian yang dikeluarkan Sakura. Salahkan, siapa suruh melupakan barang sehingga dia yang harus membawanya sambil berlari sekarang!

Dengan segala energi dari bento yang tadi pagi mereka makan, kedua manusia itu pun sampai. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit untuk bolak-balik stasiun-apartemen. Kenapa bisa secepat itu? Padahal waktu yang dibutuhkan jika berjalan kaki dari apartemen ke stasiun membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit, harusnya untuk waktu bolak-balik mereka seharusnya menghabiskan waktu empat puluh menit. Jawabannya, karena mereka berlari dengan sangat kencang dan membabi buta. Hanya itu.

Setelah menempelkan _pass card, _mereka melihat bahwa kereta ekspress itu sudah tiba, dan satu menit lagi akan berangkat. Sasuke mengelap keringatnya "Sudahlah, kita tunggu kereta yang selanjutnya saja."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat kemudian menariknya untuk berlari "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyerah! Shannarooo!" Sakura berteriak sambil terus berlari dengan masih menarik tangan besar Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya bisa sweatdrop. Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu telah mengeluarkan tenaga monsternya untuk mengejar masuk kedalam kereta.

"Haaahh... syukurlah!" ucap Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi kereta. Pria berhelaian raven pun telah mengambil posisi disebelah Sakura yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Gadis pink yang sedang menggenakan kemeja berwarna merah dengan lengan hanya sampai siku dan rok berwarna pink polkadot putih itu pun melihat muka Sasuke yang sedang menatap datar jendela yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua. Sakura memantapkan duduknya dikursi plastik hijau yang sedang diduduki nya bersama Sasuke dan satu orang penumpang wanita.

"Aku sudah lelah," lirih gadis bermarga Haruno itu sambil matanya memejam dan kepalanya mengadah keatas. Sasuke hanya merespon singkat apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh gadis disebelahnya "Hn." Sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya yang terdalam laki-laki itu juga lelah.

Tanpa Sasuke bisa kendalikan mulutnya menguap kecil, Sakura langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya "Kau bisa tidur jika mau, Sasuke." Penawaran dari Sakura. Sungguh, penawaran yang menggugah hati pria Uchiha itu. Ia berencana tidur sampai jam delapan pagi—atau lebih hari ini, karena semalaman ia mengoreksi pekerjaan murid-muridnya sampai larut. Dan dapat kita ketahui bahwa rencana pria berambut raven itu gagal tak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

Onyx milik Sasuke melirik kearah emerald Sakura "Huh? Kau serius?" ucapnya ragu pada Sakura.

Si empunya manik klorofil pun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap "Iya. Nanti kalau sudah sampai akan aku bangunkan." Setelah mendengar kalimat meyakinkan dari mulut Sakura, pria dengan iris kelam itu berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Baru sampai menit ke dua puluh mereka berada di kereta dengan tujuan stasiun Oto ini, kelopak mata yang melindungi bola mata onyx Sasuke terbuka kembali. Ternyata, gadis pink yang menjanjikan akan membangunkannya jika sudah sampai nanti malah tertidur menempel ke bahunya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, dan juga dengan ikatan rambut yang agak kendur.

Sasuke menggerutu "Sudah kuduga." Onyxnya melirik sinis kepada makhluk bersurai aneh yang sedang menempel dibahunya.

Tapi, yang dilakukan pria itu bukan membangunkan Sakura untuk membenarkan posisinya dengan benar, atau membentak Sakura agar gadis itu segera terbangun dan menyadari kebodohannya(lagi). Yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke hanya membiarkan Haruno Sakura tertidur dibahunya dengan sedikit pria itu membenarkan posisi kepala yang ditumbuhi surai merah jambu tersebut.

* * *

"M-maaf. Aku kelepasan," sesal Sakura. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, nona. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di statisun Oto. Oto adalah sebuah desa yang terletak agak dekat dengan pegunungan, dan juga ada sungai yang jernih disini. Desa ini berada di perbatasan Iwa dan Konoha.

Sasuke menatap kesal kearah perempuan merah jambu dihadapannya "Dasar." Harusnya dia yang tidur, kenapa malah gadis itu?! Akhirnya dia harus terjaga selama perjalanan agar tidak kelewatan stasiun.

Sudah dua kebodohan yang dia lakukan hari ini. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke untuk menghadapi dirinya yang ceroboh ini. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membawa tas polkadot yang sempat tertinggal tadi. Namun tas itu sudah disambar Sasuke dengan cepat "Aku saja," ucapnya datar.

Sakura melengkungkan alisnya "T-tapii..." Pria dihadapannya sudah memotong duluan "Sudah sana telepon bibi Mebuki. Biar kita cepat dijemput."

"Baiklah." Sakura menurut sambil mengambil ponsel di rok polkadot selututnya.

**Pip**

"Halo, ibu? Kami sudah sa—eh ibu sudah disini? Baiklah, kami akan kedepan."

**Pip**

Percakapan singkat antara ibu dan anak via telepon itu pun berakhir. Sasuke yang menguping sedikit percakapan antara Sakura dan Mebuki pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar stasiun diikuti oleh Sakura yang terburu-buru.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang, ibu dan ayah," sapa laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang membawa tas polkadot. Mebuki langsung menyambut hangat Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru tiba, sedangkan Kizashi sekarang sedang bersalaman _a la _laki-laki bersama orang yang dianggapnya kekasih anak perempuannya tersebut.

"Wah wah, apa kalian capek? Kita langsung ke penginapan atau mau makan saing dulu?" Mebuki bertanya ramah kepada dua orang yang masih berusia dua puluhan tersebut.

"Keputusan ada di Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Gadis yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Sasuke barusan nampak berpikir "Hm? Bagaimana kalau makan siang dulu? Aku sudah lama tidak ke Yakiniku Q paman Akimichi," ucap Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya. Karena suami-istri Haruno membawa mobil dari Iwa, mereka berempat langsung pergi ke Yakiniku Q milik keluarga Akimichi menggunakan mobil keluarga Haruno.

Setelah sampai mereka langsung mengambil tempat. Saat memesan makanan, tampak Kizashi sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Akimichi Chouza—pemilik Yakiniku Q. Setelah perbincangan kedua laki-laki tua itu selesai, Chouza langsung mengantari sepiring daging mentah, kecap, dan lain-lain dibantu oleh anaknya yaitu Akimichi Chouji.

Mereka harus memanggang sendiri daging mentah tersebut, dengan pemanggang yang sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. Keluarga Haruno—ditambah seorang laki-laki dari Uchiha, berbincang-bincang dan sedikit bergurau dengan Sakura sebagai bahan guyonan oleh kedua orang tua gadis itu. Sakura harus menahan malunya ketika ayah atau ibunya membuka aib masa kecilnya dihadapan Sasuke. Kadang Sasuke tertawa mengejek yang dibalas Sakura dengan tatapan mematikan emerald miliknya.

Setelah makan siang yang menyenangkan—menurut kedua orang tua Sakura, akhirnya keempat manusia yang berbeda usia itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke penginapan.

Sakura satu kamar dengan ibunya, sedangkan Sasuke sekamar dengan ayah Sakura. Sesudah membereskan barang bawaan mereka dan bersantai sedikit, pada saat bertepatan matahari hampir membenamkan dirinya untuk digantikan oleh bulan, mereka saat itu juga sedang menikmati air panas yang ada di penginapan itu. Sungguh momen langka yang akhir-akhir ini jarang Sakura atau pun Sasuke rasakan.

* * *

Malam hari, tepatnya pukul tujuh malam gadis bersurai merah muda dan pemuda bersurai raven sedang bermain bola ping-pong.

"Shannaro! Sialan kau, aku tidak akan kalah!" Seru Sakura sambil memukul bola kecil dengan kekuatan penuh.

Pemuda raven itu hanya menikmati permainan yang menurutnya adalah permainan anak kecil dengan santai "Payah, kau bodoh dalam segala hal, huh?" kritiknya datar.

Sakura hanya memukul bola orange itu semakin kuat, namun bola itu hanya memantul kearah dinding dibelakang Sasuke dan berakhir dijidat lebar miliknya. Laki-laki ber _yukata _biru itu melanjutkan ucapannya kembali "Lihat, siapa yang lagi-lagi memantulkan bola ke dahi lebarnya." Ungkit Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat cerita orang tua gadis itu saat makan siang tadi. Gadis yang diejek oleh Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

Saat Sakura masih kecil, dia dulu pernah bermain ping-pong dengan Naruto. Namun, saking semangatnya gadis berhelai pink itu malah memantulkan bola kearah dinding yang ada dibelakang Naruto dan membuat bola itu berbalik arah memukul jidatnya. Yang terjadi, bukan Naruto menghampirinya karena khawatir, malah dia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena benjol muncul dijidat lebar Sakura. Sakura yang tidak terima ditertawakan oleh Naruto memukul Naruto kecil dengan tenaga monsternya. Akhirnya mereka malah mendapat benjol bukan kesenangan.

Kejadian tersebut terulang lagi saat ini, bersama Sasuke. Yang beda hanya tidak ada benjol didahinya, hanya agak merah karena memar. Sakura mengusap jidatnya pelan.

"Ah, sudahlah." Tangan milik seorang gadis ber _yukata_ pink meletakkan pemukul bola ping-pong diatas meja, lalu dia beranjak pergi berniat meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Pria berprofesi guru fisika itu pun mengikuti jejak istri 'jadi-jadiannya', lalu berlari kecil menghampiri si gadis ber _yukata _pink.

"Hey, jangan seperti anak kecil."

Sakura melihat laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu sudah ada disampingnya "Huh!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kecil "Padahal, aku ingin ke festival yang ada didesa," ucap Sasuke dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat sambil menyilangkan dadanya dan berbalik arah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu bisa melihat langkah terhenti milik gadis Haruno itu dari ekor matanya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pergi sendirian saja," Kata Sasuke kemudian berniat menghampiri pintu keluar.

**.**

**.**

"Bukannya kau merajuk, nona?" Goda Sasuke pada Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya. Namun gadis itu hanya diam sambil memasang raut muka sebal.

Pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan suara "Jangan jauh-jauh, nanti kau diculik." Tanpa berniat menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu gadis berambut pink dibelakangnya, pemuda yang barusan berbicara tersebut masih melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju festival yang terletak ditengah desa.

"Diculik?" Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala gadis beriris emerald itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi tak berbicara akhirnya angkat suara setelah mendengar kata 'diculik' keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat "Hn,aku dengar-dengar disini sering berkeliaran hantu yang menculik gadis ber _yukata _pink," kata Sasuke dengan nada serius. Sakura terbawa suasana ketika melihat _yukata _yang dipakainya adalah warna merah jambu. Kemudian laki-laki yang ada di depan gadis itu berbalik menghadap kearahnya, onyxnya menatap serius.

Tidak, bukan emerald Sakura yang ditatapnya. Tapi—sepertinya, 'sesuatu' yang ada dibelakang Sakura.

"S—sakura.., it—" Lirih Sasuke terputus oleh jeritan lengking Sakura.

"AAAAAHH!" Pemilik emerald itu langsung berlari mendahului Sasuke tanpa mau mendengar lanjutakan kalimat pemuda itu. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus berlari. Mengejar Haruno Sakura tentunya.

**.**

**.**

"Sialan kau!" umpat Sakura masih terengah-engah pada Sasuke yang barusan tiba untuk menyusul dia yang tadi berlari dengan sangat kencang.

"Perkataan ku belum selesai, kan. Kau saja yang penakut," Ujar Sasuke cuek. Pandangannya teralihkan pada keramaian yang ada didepan kedua makhluk itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga difestival desa. Tangan kekar Sasuke langsung menyambar brosur peta yang tersedia.

Onyxnya melirik kearah gadis yang lebih pendek dari dirinya "Aku traktir." Seketika wajah Sakura langsung cerah. Mudah sekali _mood_nya berubah. Tadi kesal setengah mati sampai mau membunuh Sasuke, sekarang malah senang setelah mendengar kata 'traktir'.

Tangan Sakura langsung menarik lengan kekar milik pemuda Uchiha itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keramaian yang terpampang "Ne, ne. Sasuke-kun. Aku mau takoyaki, permen apel, bermain tangkap ikan, lalu lalu—" belum sempat mulut Sakura menyelesaikan celotehannya Sasuke sudah memotong dengan satu kata.

"Tidak—" ucapnya dengan penuh penegasan.

"—aku Cuma bilang mau mentraktirmu. Bukan menemanimu bermain permainan anak kecil." Sakura langsung lemas setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut tajam Uchiha Sasuke

"Baiklah," ucap gadis itu pasrah.

Sasuke yang melihat gadis pink-nya bersedih menepuk puncuk kepala pink itu pelan "Ini, sana beli permennya," suruh Sasuke pada Sakura sambil menyerahkan selembar uang bernominal yang cukup untuk membeli sebuah permen.

"Sasuke-kun mau?" tanya gadis itu yang tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke dengan suffiks 'kun'.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng "Tidak, kau saja. Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Dengan riang Sakura melangkahkan kakinya riang kearah penjual permen apel. Onyx Sasuke terus mengamati kegiatan Sakura yang sedang berinteraksi dengan pedagang permen.

"Gadis yang disitu, manis ya?" kalimat itu langsung hinggap di pendengaran laki-laki dengan rambut raven tersebut.

Sebuah suara laki-laki lain langsung menyahuti "Iya, iya! Ayo kita dekati," Serunya.

"Sepertinya dia sendirian."

Sasuke bisa melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa kedua laki-laki yang sedang berbicara tentang Sakura berjalan mendekati gadis yang sedang membeli permen apel itu. Si pemilik manik onyx langsung berjalan cepat kearah gadis berhelaian merah jambu. Kedua tangannya langsung menyilang didepan dada, punggungnya bersender disalah satu tiang stan yang sedang Sakura kunjungi, dan matanya menatap kedua laki-laki tadi dengan tajam.

Kedua manusia yang berusaha mendekati Sakura tadi langsung tersentak "E-eh, aku—sepertinya aku lapar! Beli takoyaki yuk!" ucap salah satunya gugup setelah melihat keberadaan Sasuke, laki-laki lain pun langsung menyahuti "Eh—eh, ayo."

Mereka pun pergi. Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya setelah menerima sebuah permen apel dari ibu-ibu penjual.

"Loh? Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba gadis bermanik emerald itu tersentak, tubuhnya agak bergetar sedikit. Tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya terulur kearah Sasuke, menyerahkan sebuah permen apel "Itu, aku permisi sebentar Sasuke-kun. Toilet." Sasuke hanya menggangguk maklum. Gadis yang meminta izin darinya tadi langsung melesat pergi.

Laki-laki raven itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, sambil menunggu Sakura kembali, dia akan membeli minuman sebentar. '_Sebentar saja tak apa kan_?' pikirnya.

Ternyata, ada sedikit kendala saat Sasuke akan membeli minuman dari mesin minuman kaleng. Dia menghentakkan-hentakkan tangannya dimesin yang sedang macet itu. Barulah setelah dihentakkan beberapa kali—agak lama, minuman kaleng langsung meluncur keluar.

Sementara itu Sakura yang baru sudah kembali dari toilet umum kebingungan mencari sosok Sasuke. Yang tadinya memang ramai, kini semakin ramai. Orang-orang seperti sedang berjalan dengan satu tujuan—bukan berlawanan arah.

"Mungkin Sasuke ada dikerumunan orang ini," gumam Sakura. Gadis itu langsung mengikut arus orang-orang pergi.

Barulah Sakura bergabung kedalam keramaian, Sasuke telah datang membawa dua kaleng minuman. Sekarang, pria itu yang kebingungan "Kenapa jadi seramai ini? Mana Sakura? Apa dia belum datang?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu langsung hinggap di otak jenius Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir positif. Mungkin, Sakura belum kembali. Mungkin.

Lima menit berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis merah muda itu.

"Coba aku telpon saja," gumamnya. Kemudian dia merutuki kebodohannya bahwa ia tidak membawa ponselnya. Sasuke memutuskan mencari keberadaan Sakura ditengah-tengah keramaian.

Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke menerobos orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang "_Dimana kau, Sakura?"_

**.**

**.**

Gadis dengan manik klorofil itu telah putus asa—ditabrak banyak orang saat dia berjalan tadi. Akhirnya Sakura memisahkan dirinya dari kerumunan orang itu. Langkahnya menuju jembatan yang sepi. Menyangga dagunya dengan tangan yang sedang bertumpu di kayu jembatan itu.

Grep

Sakura merasa ada yang melilit pinggangnya. Tangan Sakura berusaha melepaskan lilitan itu, tetapi malah semakin erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu," Ucap sebuah suara yang Sakura kenali. Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa pria yang sedang mendekapnya itu menghirup lehernya dalam.

"Kukira kau diculik 'hantu penyuka gadis ber _yukata _pink'," gurau Sasuke sambil terus mendekap gadis didepannya.

"Tidak lucu." Sakura mendengus.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya "Memang aku tidak bermaksud bercanda." Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan. Masih dengan posisi tersebut.

Hening sebentar sampai sebuah suara ledakan besar memekakan telinga mereka berdua.

**Duar! Duar!**

Lalu pandangan Sakura teralihkan keatas sana. Kembang api dengan berbagai macam warna telah memenuhi langit malam ini. Terlihat bahwa Sakura sangat menikmati momen tersebut.

Bertepatan dengan suara kembang api lain yang menyusul, Sakura merasakan sebuah benda menempel di bibirnya.

_Manis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Ditengah maraknya konflik(?) Naruto Gaiden chp. 1 yang baru rilis hari ini aku meng-update fic dengan pair SasuSaku, huahaha**

**Ada yang sudah baca Naruto Gaiden? kalo belum, coba baca dulu deh. dan rasakan sensasinya huhu #gamauspoiler**

**Ngaret bgt dah chp yg satu ini, otak buntu. sumpah #eh**

**Dan juga kayaknya ini apdet terakhir sampe tgl 8 mei ^^ sampe tgl 8 aku mau hiatus dolo, mohon doa nya kaka2 #eh**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan untuk chp yang satu ini ^^**

* * *

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review! ^^**

**Chichak Deth : Manis kah? ahaha, oke makasih yaa**

**bebedag : Wah terlupakan? wkwk XD oke makasihh**

**Uchiha Ryuzaki : ini sudah dilanjut. kenapa Sasuke pake marga samaran? liat aja ya di chapter2 yg akan datang, terimakasih XD**

* * *

**Reviuw jangan lupa yaa, bbyeee**

**Sign,**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**23 04 15**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ini. Milikmu." Tangan Sasuke terulur meletakkan benda berwarna merah didepan bibir _peach _Sakura.

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura pun terbuka "Oh iya."

Pegangan dipinggangnya telah lepas, dan si empunya lengan yang memeluknya tadi telah berpindah posisi kesamping dirinya.

Sakura melirik sedikit kearah Sasuke. Terlihat kilatan pantulan cahaya kembang api dimanik kelam itu.

"Indah ya?" tanya Sakura disela dia membuka plastik permen berbentuk apel digenggamannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat "Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno(Uchiha) Sakura**

**Warn : typo(s), AU, sangat OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Sasuke's Student**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah makanan manis itu kini beralih ke tangan Sakura, dua manusia itu hanya saling berdiam diri sambil si gadis menatap cahaya berwarna-warni yang terlempar keatas langit.

Onyx Sasuke yang awalnya menatap cahaya kembang api diatas melihat sebentar kearah riak sungai dibawah jembatan yang sedang mereka pijaki sekarang sebelum perhatannya teralihkan ke kegiatan gadis merah jambu disampingnya. Dia sangat tertarik dengan kegiatan Sakura yang sedang menggulum permen berwarna merah itu, pemuda itu hanya menatap dengan intens.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri terlihat sangat menikmati sekali permen dengan rasa manis yang sedang dipegangnya. Laki-laki dengan marga Uchiha itu kemudian hanya mengernyit memikirkan betapa manisnya gulali keras yang sedang Sakura kecapi rasanya.

Merasa adanya tatapan intimidasi, gadis pink itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke "Ada apa? Kau mau mencoba?" Gadis itu menggoda sambil memamerkan permennya dihadapan wajah Sasuke "Salah sendiri kenapa tadi tidak beli, week." Ujar Sakura dengan nada mengejek dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Pemuda dengan manik kelam itu hanya menautkan alisnya semakin erat "Tidak, terima kasih. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka." Tatapannya memandang ngeri kearah gulali berwarna merah milik Sakura. Dari pernyataan Sasuke barusan, dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu bukan penggemar dari rasa manis. Pantas saja tiap pagi Sasuke tidap pernah minum susu stroberi atau pun teh yang seperti biasa Sakura minum dipagi hari.

Dengan membulatkan mulutnya dan menggumam tidak jelas adalah bentuk respon dari kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan barusan. Tiba-tiba dengan misteriusnya Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" Heran Sasuke melihat Sakura tertawa sendiri. Jangan-jangan hantu penyuka gadis ber_-_yukata pink merasukinya.

"Apa salahnya aku tertawa?" Jawab perempuan itu sambil memikirkan fakta yang baru dia ketahui dan masih dengan terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa disadari pikirannya sendiri, laki-laki dengan surai mencuat itu ikut bergabung dengan Sakura. Walaupun dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dengan keadaan sunyi senyap karena permainan kembang api telah berakhir, kedua insan itu bertatapan dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Jika Sakura tak salah lihat, tatapan onyx yang biasanya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sinis, menggoda, atau tidak suka, kini sedang menatap lembut emerald miliknya.

Gadis yang namanya sama dengan nama bunga itu bisa merasakan bahwa napas hangat Sasuke membelai wajah putihnya. Dengan tatapan sayu laki-laki dihadapan Sakura sekarang sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Sakura dan semakin perlahan menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua.

Sakura hanya diam. Hatinya meminta untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya—walau hanya sembilan puluh tujuh persen dia yakin dengan kata hatinya sendiri. Sedangkan yang Sasuke lakukan hanya semakin menghapus jarak wajahnya dan wajah milik Sakura. Semakin dekat sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, Sakura dengan susah payah meneguk salivanya yang sekarang terasa berat sekali.

Mulut Sakura terbuka setengah, itu membuat hasrat pemuda dengan surai mencuat itu semakin menggebu. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura sangat cantik sekali malam ini, dimata onyxnya. Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke mulai menutup menyembunyikan sepasang iris kelam miliknya. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit. Semakin sempitnya jarak, Sakura malah ikut-ikutan mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Akhirnya sensasi lembut dan hangat hinggap juga dibibir kedua masing-masing manusia berbeda gender tersebut. Awalnya hanya tempelan bibir biasa, namun semakin lama Sasuke mulai berani menghisap bibir kecil Sakura. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa laki-laki ini menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lumatan-lumatan terus tercipta, apalagi setelah Sakura dengan mulai berani membalas kecupan Sasuke.

Gadis musim semi itu tak mempedulikan lagi permen yang ada digenggamannya, dia menjatuhkan permen itu. Entah sekarang dimana keberadaannya. Lengan milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai bergerak malu-malu untuk memeluk tenguk pria yang sedang mencumbunya. Tangan kekar Sasuke pun sedari tadi sudah memeluk pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu semakin erat padanya dan tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Lama sudah mereka menautkan bibir. Suara kecapan sudah terdengar semenjak tadi. Sakura sudah mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen didalam tubuhnya, suhu badannya mulai meningkat. Tangan Sakura sekarang berpindah didepan dada Sasuke. Menarik sedikit yukata yang sedang pemuda itu pakai.

"S-sasuh..." lirihnya disela ciuman itu.

Namun Sasuke tak merespon, dia masih sibuk dengan bibir Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memohon "Ngh... Sasuke," lenguhnya pelan.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyudahi kegiatan itu, dengan tidak rela dia melepaskan pagutannya sehinga tercipta benang saliva tak tampak yang menyatukan kedua bibir itu. Napas keduanya tersengal-sengal, muka merah padam, ini sungguh keadaan yang Sakura sangat tidak sukai jika bersama orang lain. Yaitu, canggung. Pemuda yang barusan mencumbu dirinya tadi hanya menatap dengan pandangan yak tak Sakura mengerti.

Sasuke kembali memasang air muka datar andalannya "A—aku..." entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi gagap dadakan.

Gawat, pasti Sakura tidak suka. Bagaimana ini?! Sasuke tahu kalau dirinya sudah keterlaluan tiba-tiba seenaknya saja mencium bibir Sakura!

Sedangkan disisi gadis dengan yukata merah muda itu dia hanya gugup. Terlalu gugup untuk mengeluarkan karbon dioksida yang telah dihasilkannya sendiri. Untuk bernapas saja rasanya susah sekali. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat, akan sangat memalukan jika Sasuke mendengarnya.

Inner Sakura berteriak tak karuan.

Dengan tegas Sasuke berucap "Maaf, aku terbawa suasana." Datar. Nada itu terdengar sangat datar sekali di telinga Sakura. Ternyata, benar kata orang. Jangan dibawa perasaan, mungkin dia Cuma main-main. Padahal Sakura tadi sudah harap-harap cemas. Nyatanya alasan Sasuke hanya itu. Eh, tunggu—kenapa Sakura berharap?

Kepala dengan helaian pink itu menunduk lesu "O-oh..."

Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat reaksi Sakura "Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" pancing pria itu.

"Eh? Apa? Tidak," ucap Sakura tak terpancing omongan Sasuke, atau memang dia yang tak menangkap maksud Sasuke?

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Lagi pula' ini sudah malam." Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang setelah ajakan gadis pink itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engh..." lenguhan itu keluar begitu saja saat Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya sehabis bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia sungguh lelah sehabis perjalanan pulang dari onsen. Mereka sampai di konoha pada jam tujuh malam. Setibanya di apartemen, Sakura langsung tergeletak tak berdaya diatas sofa. Saat dibangunkan oleh Sasuke tidak ada satu reaksi pun yang tampak. Hanya dengkuran lembut yang keluar.

Satu jam kemudian, setelah Sasuke selesai beres-beres, termasuk membasuh badan dan memasak makan malam, laki-laki itu hendak membangunkan Sakura lagi. Namun hasilnya sama saja seperti satu jam yang lalu. Pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu pun memaklumi tidur Sakura yang seperti orang mati. Gadis itu akhirnya dipindahkan oleh Sasuke menuju tempat tidur yang ada dikamarnya.

Pemilik surai merah jambu itu berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia tiba-tiba sudah terlelap diatas tempat tidur. Setelah sampai di apartemen, rasanya dia terlelap diatas sofa. Tapi, kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba ada diatas kasur? Ah, mungkin Sasuke yang memindahkan. Tidak mungkin dirinya berjalan sambil tidur kesini.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke—Sakura jadi teringat kembali apa yang terjadi saat mereka sedang melihat kembang api. Kecupan hangat itu—"_Maaf, aku terbawa suasana."—_baru saja Sakura hendak berimajinasi tentang kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke pada malam itu namun tiba-tiba kalimat itu datang menghancurkannya.

Terbawa suasana? Yang benar saja!

Ah, sudahlah. Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna, lebih baik dia bersiap-siap pergi ke Nine Tails. Tunggu—jam berapa ini?

"Jam sepuluh?!" Sakura berteriak heboh.

Yah, sebaiknya Sakura mengambil cuti sehari lagi. Dengan malas dia menghubungi ayah dari teman masa kecilnya.

**.**

"Hmm, apa yang akan aku lakukan seharian ini ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil jari-jarinya memindah-mindahkan saluran di televisi menggunakan remot. Dia bertopang dagu bosang diatas kedua lututnya yang ia naikkan keatas sofa berwarna merah marun yang berada diruang tengah merangkap ruang tamu.

Mencuci baju, sudah. Mencuci piring? Ah, tidak ada piring yang kotor lagi. Beres-beres rumah? Sudah juga. Bingung sekali apa yang harus gadis itu lakukan.

Tiba-tiba jarinya terhenti disaluran yang sedang menampilkan acara masak-memasak. Dia tertarik untuk memperhatikan acara itu lebih lanjut—ngomong-ngomong, ini baru jam sebelas kan? Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk menyiapkan bento untuk Sasuke. Yah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba _mood _nya meningkat drastis untuk hal masak. Dan, lupakan sejenak tentang ciuman tak ikhlas dari pria Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Sasuke keluar dari toilet dan hendak menuju kantornya guna memakan makanan siangnya, tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, tanpa ada tanda-tanda apapun, tiba-tiba gadis dengan helaian merah jambu ini sudah ada dihadapannya.

Sakura hanya dapat menghela napasnya lega setelah menemukan makhluk dengan potongan rambut aneh ini. Sebelum menemukan Sasuke dia sempat berkelana sebentar disekolah elit khusus perempuan ini. Gadis itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sasuke dikelilingi murid-murid yang sangat cantik, anggun, elit, cantik, kaya, cantik—AAARGH! Pokoknya begitulah!—tunggu, apa Sakura iri? Benarkah? Atau cemburu karena Sasuke setiap harinya dikelilingi dengan banyak perempuan?

Persetan, yang penting sekarang dia sudah menemukan objek yang menjadi cariannya. Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura sempat ditatap heran oleh murid sekolah ini saat dia melintasi koridor. Maklum, kan sedang istirahat. Wajar saja para siswa melihat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengelap tangannya yang masih agak basah sehabis mencuci tangan tadi, kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi menyeledik kearah Sakura "Jangan bilang ada apa-apa di apartemen," ujarnya dengan nada intimidasi.

Bibir Sakura langsung merengut kebawah "Uuh, ya sudah kalau aku tidak boleh kesini." Dia pun berbalik arah.

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Sakura yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu "Hei tunggu, aku kan Cuma bertanya. Ngomong-ngomong apa itu?

Sakura pun membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Sasuke "Satu-satunya alasan aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini kepadamu." Tangannya menunjukkan suatu benda berbentuk kotak dan dibungkus dengan kain bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna pink didepan wajah Sasuke.

Itu bento bukan? Tapi kan, Sasuke sudah membawa sendiri bentonya "Tapi—" belum sempat kalimat itu selesai Sakura sudah memotongnya "Oh, kau tidak mau. Ya, sudah," potongnya dengan acuh dan masih merengut.

Bento itu langsung di rebut oleh Sasuke "Aku tidak bilang begitu, kan." Ucapnya lugas.

"Y-yah tapi kau terlihat seperti akan menolak," Kata Sakura malu dengan bola matanya melihat kesana-kemari mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik mutiara hitam milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus "Walaupun kau akan mengambilnya kembali, bento ini tetap akan kumakan. Karena kau membuatkannya untukku kan." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan senyuman tipis.

Lalu tiba-tiba melintaslah segerombolan siswi yang sepertinya baru sudah dari kantin dan hendak menuju kelas mereka.

"Sasuke-senseiiii~" Sapa para gerombolan remaja perempuan itu dengan—uh, nada genit. Dan itu membuat Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pria itu membalas siswinya dengan lirikan mata yang hanya tiga detik saja, walau sebentar tatapan datar itu dapat membuat kumpulan remaja itu berteriak.

Sakura merasa dirinya sekarang adalah anak kecil berusia lima tahun diantara remaja-remaja yang berusia tujuh belas. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah memperhatikan interaksi antara guru dan murid tersebut, dan memandang Sasuke dengan cemberut.

Akhirnya, ada salah satu siswi dengan rambut merah mencolok yang menyadari adanya hawa keberadaan Sakura "Siapa itu sensei?" tanya remaja berambut merah itu penasaran. Teman-temannya pun perhatiannya ikut teralihkan kearah Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis berhelai pink disana hanya gugup dihujani tatapan intimidasi dari murid Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawab dengan tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu Sakura "Dia istriku."

Seketika para gadis belia itu langsung heboh. Sakura pun merona dibilang begitu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "Salam kenal."

"APA?! JADI BENAR SASUKE-SENSEI SUDAH MENIKAH?!"

"KAU BOHONG KAN SENSEI?! KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!"

"KUKIRA ITU HANYA GOSIP!"

"SENSEI AKU MENANTI KEDUDAANMU!" Teriakan itu satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan para remaja genit tersebut. Mereka semua _sweatdrop _memandang kearah sang objek yang tadi teriak. Gadis yang teriak terakhir tadi pun hanya dapat mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Kalau aku lajang, mana mungkin aku bisa mengajar disini." Kata Sasuke kemudian berpamit "Aku permisi dulu, anak-anak. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan makan siang dengan istriku," Kedua insan itu meninggalkan para murid yang sedang berteriak heboh tersebut.

Hanya satu yang diam. Yah, murid bersurai merah dan menggenakan kacamata yang tadi paling awal bertanya pada Sasuke. Manik rubynya menatap tidak suka kepergian gurunya bersama istri dari gurunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata kau banyak penggemar, huh?" Alis gadis manik klorofil itu mengangkat sebelah.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat, lalu jeda sebentar sebelum kalimat itu berlanjut "Sebenarnya Sakura, aku sudah membawa bentoku sendiri tadi pagi." Pemuda itu mengungkapkan kebenaran.

—Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sakura akan merajuk kembali. Makanya dengan sigap ia menahan tangan Sakura "Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tetap akan memakannya." Sakura tak bergeming.

"Ayo, makan bersama. Kau makan bentoku, aku makan buatanmu."

Akhirnya Sakura menurut "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil bentoku dulu dimeja." Sebelum berjalan kearah kantor guru yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, guru fisika itu menyentil dahi Sakura pelan. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

"Kita makan dimana?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke telah kembali.

"Ikut saja, aku yakin kau pasti suka." Jawab pria dengan marga Uchiha itu tanpa basa-basi.

**.**

**.**

"Wah, atap sekolah! Aku benar-benar merasa seperti masih murid sma!" Sakura terkekeh pelan disela perkataan hebohnya.

Sasuke mendengus "Ingat usiamu, nona."

Gadis yang diperingati tadi berdecak "Sial kau." Dan itu membuat Sasuke juga ikut terkekeh.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk duduk diatas bangku yang tersedia disana. Mereka mulai membuka bento mereka masing-masing. Punya Sasuke adalah nasi goreng berbentuk boneka beruang yang diselimuti telur dadar dan juga ada dua buah tomat sebagai penghias. Makanan yang sederhana namun bentuknya rumit.

"Beruang?" Tatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya pada Sakura. Sang pelaku pembuat bento pun hanya menggangguk mantap.

Haruno Sakura, bento ini terlalu imut untuk kau berikan kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang membuka bentonya—buatan Sasuke. Bento reguler pada umumnya yang berisikan nasi putih, dan berbagai macam lauk pauk. Yaitu sosis goreng,ebi katsu, saus, dan bermacam variasi sayuran yang didominasi irisan tomat—buah favorite Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ew, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tidak terlalu banyak memasukan irisan tomat?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng merespon perkataan Sakura "Wajar saja, kan awalnya itu bento milikku." Tangan gadis itu terulur menyumpit irisan tomat untuk memindahkannya ke wadah makan Sasuke.

"Sakura—"

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke "E-eh, ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau membuka mulutmu?" Gadis itu _sweatdrop _menatap apa yang dilakukan laki-laki yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke langsung kesal "Aku memang sengaja melakukannya!" ucapnya ketus.

Lagi-lagi Sakura masih menatap datar perilaku Sasuke "Huh, kenapa?"

"S-suapi aku, bodoh." Apa kali ini Sakura kembali salah lihat? Sasuke merona! Dan demi dewa Jashin, apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan?!

Sakura langsung salah tingkah "EH?! T-TIDAK!" tolak nya mentah-mentah.

"Jangan menolak. Dan jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh," sinis Sasuke. Jangan anggap remeh Uchiha, nona Sakura.

Manik emeraldnya langsung berputar menghindari agar tak bertabrakan dengan iris kelam Sasuke lagi "B-bukannya kau tidak suka?" Tangan Sakura memainkan sumpit yang ada digenggamannya.

"Tidak apa kan jika seorang istri menyuapi suaminya." Ucap Sasuke lebih seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan, dia menatap kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah," Senyuman manis kembali melengkung dibibirnya "Aku bilang 'Aaa' ya?" Nada jahil terdengar dalam ucapan itu.

"Tidak!"

Sakura pun hanya terkikik pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana makan siang dengan istri tercintamu, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar saat baru saja seorang laki-laki dengan surai raven memasuki ruang yang diluarnya bertuliskan 'kantor guru'

"Begitulah, Kakashi." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Tungkai Sasuke melangkah kearah mejanya yang terpisah satu meja dengan milik Kakashi. Walau langsung duduk, pria bermasker itu dapat melihat bahwa wadah bento yang Sasuke bawa adalah berwarna pink.

"Bagus juga seleramu." Celetuk Kakashi.

Sial, Sasuke lupa memeberikannya ke Sakura "Diam kau," ucapnya dingin padahal didalam hatinya ia merutuki wadah bento sialan itu. Sasuke memang pandai menyembunyikan air mukanya.

Kakashi—nama pria dengan surai perak tadi hanya tertawa dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang pun berakhir. Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Aku duluan Sasuke," pamitnya sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku tulis.

"Hn."

Sepertinya Sasuke juga harus kembali ketugas nya. Mengajar.

Saat keluar dari ruangannya tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan salah satu murid. Murid yang sama saat dia bersama Sakura tadi.

"Selamat Siang Sasuke-Sensei," Sapanya dengan muka menggoda.

"Hn."

Murid itu mengikuti langkahnya, Sasuke pun merasa risih "Kau tidak kembali ke kelas mu?" tanya nya agak kesal kepada siswi tersebut.

"Kelas ku ada disana, Sensei," jawabnya masih dengan muka merona sambil menunjuk kearah kelas yang ada dipojok. Tunggu—itu adalah kelas yang akan Sasuke masuki.

"—oh," responnya singkat.

"Ne, Sensei. Apa benar yang tadi adalah istrimu?" Gadis itu menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah milik Sasuke. Lalu mendekat kearah Sasuke sehingga lengan mereka bersentuhan. Namun itu tak sampai sepuluh detik, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya kembali.

"Hn."

Murid yang tadi hanya mengerutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban tak berperasaan Sasuke "Ugh, Sensei dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi, itulah sifat yang kusukai dari Sensei." Ucapnya sambil mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Sensei' oleh seorang gadis bermanik ruby hanya mengernyit mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar barusan.

"Sensei—"

**SRET**

Ternyata mereka sudah sampai. Terpaksa gadis tadi menghentikan sesi tanya jawabnya bersama Senseinya "Kembali ketempat mu , Uzumaki Karin." Ayolah, mana mungkin Sasuke lupa akan nama murid yang rambutnya mencolok dan super genit itu?!

Suasana kelas yang tadi ribut karena makhluk yang berada didalam ruangan itu yang sebagian besar tadi sedang menggunjingkan sesuatu langsung hening ketika mendengar suara Sensei favorite mereka.

"E-eh, iya Sensei." Uzumaki Karin hanya menyengir pelan. Dia perlahan kembali ketempat duduknya dengan berbagai tatapan dari teman kelasnya.

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Sensei, Karin?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar sampai indera pendengaran guru fisika tersebut. Sasuke pun menegur muridnya kemudian memulai pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLAM**

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar setelah Sasuke pulang. Dia melepaskan sepatu hitamnya lalu meletakkan diatas rak.

"Tadaima, Sakura." Bau masakan langsung hinggap di indera penciumannya. Ternyata Sakura sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Sasuke langsung disambut hangat oleh seorang gadis yang sedang menggunakan apron putih "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun," sambutnya disertai senyuman hangat.

Dengan singkat, ciuman mendarat dipipi Sasuke. Yang diberi kecupan dipipi tadi merubah ekspresinya menjadi terkejut, namun itu tak bertahan lama karena raut muka Sasuke sudah kembali ke ekspressi andalannya.

"_Tumben," _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun, mau berendam dulu atau makan dulu?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

Lagi-lagi pemuda dengan rambut mencuat itu merasakan keganjalan yang ada pada Sakura, tanpa berkata apa-apa dan berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura pemuda itu langsung menapakan kakinya di ruang makan.

Gadis yang menggenakan apron itu langsung menyiapkannya untuk Sasuke. Disela-sela menyantap makanan, Sasuke bertanya "Kau terbentur sesuatu?"

"Eh, tidak. Kenapa?" Jawab Sakura polos.

"Hn. Kau agak aneh hari ini." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung.

Sakura mengunyah makanannya perlahan sebelum menelannya "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Tidak, lupakan." Sasuke melanjutkan kembali makan yang sengaja ia hentikan sebentar tadi.

"Dasar aneh." Dengus Sakura setelah meneguk air putih.

Setelah selesai mandi pun Sasuke langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya Sasuke sibuk sekali, huh?

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**UN syudah berakhir yeey, alhamdulillah.**

**Akhirnya bisa upate kembali walau disubuh hari seperti ini huehue, lalu ini bersambung dengan gajenya ._.**

**Sorry kalo chp ini ga sesuai ekspetasi reader2 sekalian, maklum masih terkena efek UN #eh**

**Dan untuk Naruto Gaiden di chp.2 ini semua masih menjadi misteri, yaelah udah dua minggu nunggu chapter 2 dan Sasu masih belon ketemu sama Sarada?! wth**

**Btw, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai sebuah ponsel, double wow, triple wow, LOL**

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfav, dan memfollow fic ini ^^**

**Thanks to : ****GaemSJ, hanazono yuri, NikeLagi, .1, GSdinda2, bebedag, Yuwinda28, Chichak deth, mo-chan, genie luciana, Sayuki.S**

**bebedag : wkwk iya ga lupa kok XD ini udh lanjut**

**Yuwinda28 : Haha iya manis kea aku lol ;3 oke, terimakasih yaa**

**Chicack Deth : Akhir chapter mungkin XD #spoiler**

**mo-chan : yup, itu permen hehe. ini uda apdet tp ga kilat hehe**

* * *

**Bobo dulu euy uda jam 2 wkawka, mind to review? ^^**

**Bbyeee**

**Sign,**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**08 05 15**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh, apa ini?" Ucap Sakura disela-sela dia membereskan ruang tengah. Tangannya meraih sebuah map berwarna merah yang terletak diatas meja. Lalu dia membuka map itu dan melihat isinya.

"Ah, ini pasti punya Sasuke-kun." Pikiran itu langsung terlintas di otaknya kala dia membaca apa yang tertera dikertas yang ada dalam map merah tersebut. Map itu terletak kembali diatas meja setelah Sakura menutupnya.

Lalu dengan segera ia menyudahi kegiatan bersih-bersihnya "Sebaiknya aku memberikan ini ke Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno(Uchiha) Sakura**

**Warn : typo(s), AU, sangat OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Glasses Girl.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis pink itu berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah kotak bekal dan juga sambil mendekap sebuah map merah. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kantor sekolah. Tempat para guru berkumpul. Sebelumnya Sakura sudah menghubungi Sasuke bahwa ada berkas miliknya yang tertinggal. Langsung saja Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk membawakannya ke tempatnya kerja sekarang.

**BRUK!**

Yah, baru saja Sakura menabrak seseorang—mm, atau mungkin bisa juga dibilang Sakura lah yang ditabrak oleh 'seseorang' itu. Tentu saja map yang didekapnya tadi jatuh ke lantai. Untung kotak yang berisikan makanan yang dibawanya juga tak ikut jatuh.

Sementara Sakura menunduk mengambil map yang terjatuh—sambil menggerutu tentunya, orang yang ditabrak—atau bisa dibilang yang menabrak nya tadi atau apalah itu hanya diam berdiri. _Tak ada niat membantu kah?! _Sakura bersunggut-sunggut kesal dalam hatinya.

"Anda—" sepatah kata terhenti langsung keluar saat Sakura bangkit dari 'memungut' map merah milik Sasuke "Anda istri Senju-Sensei, kan? Maaf saya tadi tidak melihat-lihat jalan lagi," Penuturan maaf itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai merah darah yang ada dihadapan Sakura. Tunggu, setelah melihat penampilan gadis itu ternyata dia adalah seorang murid.

Rasanya Sakura mengenali gadis dihadapannya. Apa gadis ini ada dikumpulan gadis-gadis yang kemarin? Itu memang benar, gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya yang bertanya pada Sasuke kemarin.

Sakura tertawa pelan "Iya benar aku istri Sasuke. Tak apa, aku yang salah karena telah menabrakmu. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya," jawab Sakura lalu berlalu pergi melanjutkan tujuannya yaitu ke kantor tempat para guru berkumpul.

**.**

"Ini." Tangan gadis itu terulur kearah Sasuke yang barusan keluar dari kantornya. Dan tangan yang satunya yang sedari tadi memegang bento juga ikut menyusul. Pria bermata onyx itu hanya menerima dua benda yang dibawakan Sakura dalam diam.

Sakura menghela napasnya "Bilang terima kasih saja tidak. Sudahlah, aku pergi ke Nine Tails dulu," izinnya pada pria dihadapannya sekarang. Jujur sebenarnya Sakura sedikit dongkol dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak tahu terima kasih ini. Dari pada berlama-lama disini lebih baik dia segera pergi berangkat kerja saja.

"Tunggu—" Kaki jenjang milik Haruno Sakura yang sedang memakai _heels _itu terhenti sejenak sebelum tubuhnya tertarik kembali mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Dengan kecupan basah singkat yang diberikan oleh bibir Sasuke dijidat lebar Sakura, pria itu mengumamkan kata 'terima kasih'. Sakura langsung salah tingkah ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mengecup singkat dahi nya.

"E-eh, a-apa—" Sakura mencicit tak jelas.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Sakura yang salah tingkah itu "Sudah, pergi sana. Bisa-bisa si tua pirang itu akan mengamuk kalau kau telat," Yang dimaksud Sasuke siapa lagi kalau bukan paman Minato. Kemudian sebagai salam perpisahan terakhir, jari Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi lebar milik Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bekerja seharian penuh di bar pamannya, akhirnya dia bisa pulang juga ke apartemen milik Sasu—maksudnya untuk saat ini bisa dibilang, apartemen milik'nya' dan Sasuke.

Memang begitu kenyataannya, Sasuke sendiri yang bilang jangan sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, huh.

Sebenarnya, Sakura lelah. Nine Tails hari ini ramai. Sangat. Namun yah, namanya juga bekerja. Langit sudah senja. Sebaiknya dia harus memikirkan harus masak apa untuk makan malam kali ini.

**.**

Malam telah tiba, Sasuke belum pulang. Mungkin pria itu lembur. Sakura malas memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Makan malam pun sudah Sakura masak, tinggal menghidangkannya ke atas meja makan. Sembari menunggu pria dengan rambut mencuat itu pulang, gadis pink itu memutuskan untuk menonton drama di televisi.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya menonton drama, tiba-tiba telepon rumah berdering. Gadis pink itu berpikir sejenak. Mungkin Sasuke? Tetapi, kenapa Sasuke menelpon ke telpon rumah? Kenapa tidak menelpon ke ponsel milik Sakura langsung? Ah, sudahlah. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan berkelebat didalam pikirannya, Sakura langsung mengangkat telepon yang masih berdering itu.

"Halo?" ucap Sakura memulai percakapan via telpon itu.

Suara disebrang langsung menyahut "_Halo, dengan Senju-san?_" tanya Suara itu.

Sakura sedikit tertegun, dapat diperkirakan bahwa penelpon berjenis kelamin perempuan "I-iya, benar. Ada perlu apa?"

"_Maaf sebelumnya, apakah anda sibuk? Ngomong-ngomong aku Uzumaki Karin," _suara disebrang tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa ragu.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab omongan orang yang diketahui namanya adalah Karin itu, salah bicara bisa gawat "Aa, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak sedang sibuk."

"_Begini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."_

Kedua alis gadis bersurai gulali itu bertaut "Hal apa, nona?"

"_Tentang Senju-Sensei, maksudku Senju Sasuke-Sensei," _ Karin menjawab dengan nada misterius.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa bicara sekarang," Sekarang badan Sakura sudah bersender ke tembok. Jujur, sebenarnya topik ini membuat Sakura tertarik.

Orang diseberang telpon ini ternyata menolak "_Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita membicarakannya, jam delapan pagi didekat gedung olahraga yang ada di arah timur gedung utama sekolah."_

"Baiklah." Sakura menerima tawaran itu.

Akhirnya setelah salam perpisahan, telpon pun tertutup. Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara menonton dramanya. Sayangnya, acara drama telah habis dan tergantikan oleh acara _talkshow_. Pikiran gadis pink itu mengawang-awang pada pembicaraannya dengan Uzumaki Karin di telpon tadi. Acara _talkshow _yang baru mulai itu pun diabaikannya.

Tentang Sasuke katanya. Kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakannya pada Sakura dengan topik seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Apa perempuan bernama Uzumaki Karin itu hendak memberitahu Sakura bahwa perempuan itu adalah selingkunghan Sasuke? Hhh... konyol. Tidak mungkin, hubungannya dengan Sasuke saja tidak jelas sebenarnya apa. Dua manusia yang saling memanfaatkan? Atau pasangan palsu? Entahlah.

Pernyataan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Sakura barusan diam-diam membuat pikirannya sedikit kalut. Kenapa Sasuke belum pulang sampai sekarang juga? Apa Sasuke mengalami kece—tidak, tidak! Sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi! Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke sedang berkencan? Persetan, apa peduli dia.

Tanpa Sadar tangan Sakura merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam saku rok panjangnya. Iris klorofilnya menatap kosong layar benda yang sedang mengeluarkan cahaya tersebut.

"Hubungi atau tidak ya?" Bimbang Sakura.

Jarinya bergerak menekan ikon kontak. Lalu berhenti tepat di kontak yang bernamakan 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Keraguan pun muncul ketika dia dihadapkan dengan ikon berwarna hijau.

Tatap-menatap dengan layar ponsel pun berlangsung selama lima detik. Akhirnya dia menekan ikon hijau itu. Masa bodo apa yang akan dibicarakan nanti.

Nada sambungan terus berdengung. Sampai tiga kali dengungan akhirnya nada itu terhenti pula, yang artinya panggilan Sakura telah di respon oleh sang penerima telpon.

"H-halo? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sakura saat telpon telah tersambungkan dengan nada agak terbata diawal.

"_Aku ada didepan p-pintu, hik. C-cepat bukakan, hik._" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang aneh. Seperti orang mabuk. T—tunggu, mabuk kau bilang?

Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon dengan terburu-buru ia menghampiri pintu depan dan membukanya.

**Brak! **

Begitu dibuka Sasuke langsung oleng dan ambruk menimpa Sakura. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah terbaring dilantai dengan Sasuke yang menimpa Sakura. Tentu Sakura kesulitan. Siapa yang tidak mengap-mengap ketika seorang laki-laki yang badannya jauh lebih besar dan kuat darimu kini menimpa tubuhmu?Begitupun Sakura. Lihat saja sekarang dia memukul-mukul tubuh yang tengah menindihnya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Jauhkan tubuhmu dariku!" teriaknya galak sambil tangannya tetap mengepal meninju tubuh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tak tahu ekspressinya sekarang bagaimana, dikarenakan wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibahu Sakura. Terkadangan gumaman tak jelas lolos dari mulut Sasuke, dan itu tak luput dari indra pendengaran milik Haruno Sakura.

Dengan segenap kekuatan monsternya, akhirnya Sakura berhasil menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari bahunya. Dan itu pun terjadi secara cepat—

**PLAK!**

—Haruno Sakura menampar Uchiha Sasuke. Entah karena otaknya sudah buntu atau terlalu panik Sakura memilih dengan cara itu.

Seketika pun kesadaran Sasuke terkumpul sepenuhnya. Sakit? Tentu. Itu adalah tamparan yang sangat keras mengingat gadis pink itu memiliki tenaga monster. Kini posisi mereka pun duduk diatas lantai. Sasuke mengelus pipinya sebentar sambil melirik sinis kearah Sakura.

"Kau mabuk, S-Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura dengan terbata, sesungguhnya rasa takut melandanya. Takut dan juga kalut.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, dengan sedikit masih ada efek mabuk dia lalu bangkit dan pergi kearah ruang tengah dengan langkah sempoyongan. Sakura pun juga ikut andil keruang tengah. Matanya dapat melihat sekarang Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa merah marun itu. Lengan kekar Sasuke yang masih terbalutkan kemeja dan jam itu berada diatas kedua mata Sasuke yang tertutup.

"S-sasuke-kun, ayo makan malam dulu," ajak Sakura berjongkok berniat membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sakura hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sasuke "M-maaf Sasuke-kun yang tadi hanya refleks."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Hhh... setidaknya gantilah baju dulu sebelum tidur," ucapan _final _dari Sakura sebelum dia beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan.

Terpaksa sepertinya kali ini Sakura harus makan malam sendirian. Sesuap demi sesuap telah memasuki kerongkongannya. Sekelebat pikiran juga ikut andil menemani makan malamnya. Kenapa Sasuke pulang-pulang sudah mabuk? Berarti dia ke klub malam? Apa dia mabuk-mabukan bersama wanita?

'_Tentang Senju-Sensei, maksudku Senju Sasuke-Sensei.'_

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu kembali terlintas dipikiran Sakura "Apa ini ada kaitannya?" gumam Sakura menyudahi makan malamnya yang tidak habis. Akhirnya gadis klorofil itu berkata mantap "Baiklah. Besok aku akan datang!" Dia membuat _note _kecil lalu menempelkannya di kulkas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh... "

Pening.

Itu yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk bangkit, berusaha mengubah posisinya yang dari tidur menjadi duduk. Dia melihat ternyata dia masih menggenakan baju kerjanya yang kemarin. Lengkap dengan dasi longgar, dan jam tangan yang masih melekat dipergelangan tangannya. Sasuke melihat waktu dari jam yang terlekat dipergelengan tangannya.

Jam tujuh pagi.

Bagus sekali, dapat dihitung dengan menit waktu yang tersisa untuk dia dapat bersiap-siap sebelum masuk untuk mengajar. Sasuke mengumpat pelan.

Sialan.

Dimana perempuan Haruno itu?! Kenapa dia tidak membangunkan Sasuke? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Sasuke tak dapat mengingatnya, kepalanya masih terlalu pusing. Lebih baik dia segera bergegas mandi lalu berangkat kesekolah. Untuk mengajar tentunya.

Setelah bersih-bersih kilat selesai, Sasuke menghampiri dapur sebentar. Terlihat sudah terhidang semangkuk bubur dimeja makan. Tetapi Sasuke tidak ada waktu untuk memakan bubur itu. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk meneguk segelas air putih. Selain karena buru-buru, alasan dia hanya minum segelas air putih adalah karena kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, dan itu sangat menyakitkan, lalu dia pun membuka kulas. Tak sengaja onyxnya melirik secarik kertas kecil yang ditempel dengan magnet ada di pintu kulkas.

'Jam delapan, dekat ruang olahraga sekolah."

Tunggu _note _apa ini? Setaunya dia tak punya janji apapun dan dengan siapapun itu. Ah, mungkin sudah lama. Pria itu berpikir tak peduli. Lagipula, dimana Sakura? Kenapa dari tadi dia tak terlihat? Lagi, Sasuke memilih tidak peduli. Dia segera berangkat mengingat waktu yang sebentar lagi akan habis.

**.**

**.**

Memang Sakura sengaja pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tentu salah satu alasannya adalah menghindari bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Entah apa yang harus Sakura bicarakan jikalau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tidak tahu jika saja pria itu mengingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi malam.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di dekat gedung olahraga tepatnya didepan gudang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga. Memang apa sih yang ingin orang itu bicarakan?! Sampai-sampai harus bertemu segala, apa iya ini hal yang sangat penting, huh? Bisa saja.

Oke, sekarang sudah jam delapan. Berarti sudah satu jam lebih Sakura berdiam diri disini, dan itu artinya sebentar lagi orang itu akan datang.

Sakura sengaja sudah memakai baju bekerja, agar setelah selesai urusannya dengan orang ini dia bisa langsung pergi ke Nine Tails. Gadis pink ini melihat arloji yang bernaung dipergelangan tangannya yang kecil.

"Senju-san!"

**BRAK!**

Ketika ada yang memanggil marga palsu Sasuke tiba-tiba Sakura langsung ambruk saat menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Tiba-tiba ada yang membekap nya dari belakang. Itu terjadi secara cepat, terlalu cepat. Sampai semuanya sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Sakura telah pingsan.

"HAHAHAHA! Bagus sekali," ucap seorang gadis sambil ia tertawa puas melihat Sakura yang pingsan.

"Cepat bawa dia ketempat itu," Perintahnya kepada dua orang yang berbadan besar yang tadi berada dibelakang Sakura. Dan salah satu diantara mereka yang tadi membius Sakura. Sepertinya itu adalah anak buahnya, atau orang suruhannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke... "

Sebutir air mata lolos dari masing-masing kelopak mata Sakura yang masih tertutup. Ia mengigau.

Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak yang menutupi manik emerald itu terbuka. Pandangan Sakura masih kabur. Kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk bergerak? Dan juga apa dia tertidur sambil duduk? Tunggu—ngomong-ngomong, dimana ini?

Sakura menunduk melihat kearah tubuhnya. Ternyata tubuhnya terlilit tali tambang, beruntung mulutnya tidak diplester memakai lakban. Sialan. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Sasuke melakukan _BDSM _padanya—tidak, tidak, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Lalu ada apa ini?

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tali yang melillitnya, namun sia-sia karena terlalu rumit. Lalu dia melihat kesekeliling. Tempat ini seperti gudang. Gudang yang tak terpakai lagi.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun, nyonya Senju Sakura, hm?" ucap seseorang yang baru masuk keruangan ini. Sakura tercekat ketika melihat sosok itu.

"Kau—!"

Perempuan itu memakai seragam tempat dimana Sasuke mengajar. Dia itu gadis yang kemarin! Dan juga Sakura mengenali suaranya, suara yang menelponnya semalam!

"—kau murid Sasuke?! T-tunggu, namamu adalah Uzumaki Karin, kan?! Apa-apaan ini?! Cepat lepaskan aku! Sekarang juga!" ucap Sakura penuh dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Demi dewa Jashin, apa salahnya terhadap perempuan ini sampai-sampai dia disekap di gudang ini?!

Karin mendekat kearah Sakura yang terikat tak berdaya diatas kursi. Manik _ruby _nya dapat menangkap tatapan kesal dari manik klorofil milik Sakura. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan dengan angkuh mendekati gadis pink itu.

"Hmm? Aku ragu apa kau benar-benar istri Sasuke-Sensei?"

Sakura tertegun. Peluh mengalir lewat pelipisnya. Ia menelan air liur yang tinggal sedikit.

"T-tentu saja!" Karin dapat melihat ada sedikit keraguan dibalik kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Hmm? Benarkah?—"

"—Aku heran, kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih dirimu. Kau jelek, berdada rata, galak—" Kata demi kata sungguh menohok hati Sakura "—dan juga kau juga gampang dibodohi. HAHAHA!" Karin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa puas.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Ternyata perempuan sialan ini membohonginya tentang pertemuan itu.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sejak dari awal bertemu dengannya. Tapi, dia tidak pernah melihatku—" Karin berkata dengan nada lirih, kemudian dia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus "—Aku kira dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai istri sampai kau tiba-tiba muncul!" Karin langsung menatap Sakura dengan tatapan garang.

Kasihan sekali gadis ini, pikir Sakura.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti bukan sepasang suami-istri! Lebih baik kau menjauhi Sasuke! Sasuke Cuma boleh dimiliki olehku!" gertak gadis berkacamata itu pada Sakura.

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku menjauhi Sasuke?!" geram Sakura.

"Tsk—!"

Karin menjauhi Sakura, kemudian dia pergi kearah pintu.

" Lakukan sesuka kalian terhadap gadis itu," ucapnya acuh lalu keluar dari gudang itu.

"Nah, gadis manis—" ucap salah satu dari dua orang berbadan kekar itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Sakura meronta-ronta. Membuat ikatan itu menjadi terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Dua orang itu tertawa "Hoo ternyata mulutmu kasar juga."

Sakura memejamkan matanya "_Sasuke... Selamatkan aku!" _lirihnya dalam hati berharap Sasuke dapat mendengar permintaan pertolongannya walau itu terdengar mustahil.

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk!" tiba-tiba Sasuke tersedak disela minumnya. Hari ini dia pulang cepat. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tersedak? Jujur, sebenarnya dia khawatir akan Sakura. Dari tadi pagi dia tidak merasakan hawa gadis itu. Pria dengan manik onyx itu pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel Sakura.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif—'_

**Tut!**

"Kenapa dia tidak menjawab?!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke teringat akan kejadian tadi malam.

Saat itu dia pulang dengan mabuk akibat minum sake bersama teman kerjanya, saat sudah sampai di apartemen yang dapat dia ingat hanya saat kejadian Sakura menamparnya. Tunggu—kenapa Sakura menamparnya? Apa ia telah melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura? Apa karena itu Sakura sepertinya menjauhi Sasuke? Sasuke harus bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang!

Walau baru sampai dirumah dan tidak sempat berganti pakaian lagi Sasuke sudah pergi lagi dari apartemennya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Nine Tails.

Saat sudah sampai di Nine Tails, Jiraiya malah mengatakan Sakura tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Pak tua itu juga khawatir Sakura kemana, menghubungi lewat telpon saja tidak. Jadi, dimana gadis itu?

Kemudian dia teringat _note _kecil yang tertempel di kulkas apartemennya.

'_Jam delapan, didekat gedung olahraga sekolah.'_

Baiklah, tujuan Sasuke sekarang adalah gedung olahraga sekolah tempatnya bekerja. Walau kecil kemungkinan Sakura masih tetap ada disana. Apa salahnya mencoba?

Disaat Sasuke terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah tempatnya bekerja, dia melihat ada seorang gadis bersurai merah masih menggenakan seragam sekolah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dan seragam sekolah itu adalah seragam sekolah tempat dia bekerja.

Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang berbincang-bincang lewat telepon. Dengan tidak sengaja dia mendengar sedikit percakapan gadis itu.

"Apa gadis pink itu memberontak?! Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!" ucap gadis merah menyudahi percakapannya lewat telpon itu.

Gadis pink katanya? Ini mengingatkan Sasuke pada surai Sakura yang memang berwarna merah jambu. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah ini gadis berkacamata yang sering bergelayut padanya? Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana gadis itu akan pergi.

Pria berambut mencuat ini mengikuti secara diam-diam agar tak ketahuan. Mana mungkin dia langsung menanyakan hendak kemana gadis ini pergi.

Ternyata gadis yang bisa dibilang siswinya ini pergi ke arah gudang penyimpanan kota yang tak terpakai lagi.

"Mau apa dia disini?" gumam Sasuke yang menjaga jarak dengan siswi agak jauh didepannya tersebut. Dia melihat kemudian siswi itu memasuki gudang itu. Sasuke pun langsung mendekat setelah meyakinkan jika gadis berambut merah itu tidak keluar lagi.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menguping dulu, kalau-kalau dia salah orang atau salah situasi.

"_Sudah kubilang kau harus menyetujui dulu untuk menjauhi Sasuke baru kau akan kulepaskan—"_

_**PLAK!**_

Suara tamparan—dan juga gadis itu membawa-bawa namanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung menggebrak pintu gudang itu. Dia sangat yakin pasti ada Sakura didalam sini!

**BRAK!**

Semua mata disana langsung tertuju kearah Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-S-sensei?!" Siswi berkacamata tadi tebelalak.

Sakura yang tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya "S-sasuke-kun... " lirihnya pelan. Ternyata benar. Sakura ada didalam sini. Rambutnya merah jambu nya kusut, jejak air mata masi membekas di pipinya yang memerah mungkin karena ditampar?

Mengetahui hal itu emosi Sasuke langsung membucah keluar.

**BUGH!**

Sasuke langsung memukul dua orang berbadan besar disana sekaligus, memukulnya berkali-kali sampai kedua orang itu memang tumbang sepenuhnya. Sasuke langsung berdiri menghampiri Karin dan Sakura.

**GREP!**

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Karin "Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?!" Teriak Sasuke pada Karin yang sekarang mulai mengeluarkan air mata dibalik kacamatanya.

"Sasuke-kun lepaskan dia! Dia itu muridmu!" Ucap Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke yang sudah tenggelam akan emosi. Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu beralih ke Sakura. Dia melepaskan ikatan yang meliliti tubuh Sakura.

"S-Sensei—hiks... hiks.." Karin sesengukkan.

Sasuke tak peduli walau telah mengetahui bahwa murid perempuannya itu telah menitikkan air mata.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-Sensei..." lirih Karin pelan sambil masih terisak. Sakura memandang Karin kasihan sekaligus kesal, padahal gadis itu tadi menganiaya dirinya sekarang malah bersikap sok lemah dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tak perduli, satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan disini adalah Sakura "Sakura maafkan aku, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sangat protektif pada Sakura.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun... ," ucap Sakura lemah.

Karin hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan kesal dan iri dengki.

"Jangan kau coba-coba menganggu Sakura lagi! Walau kau siswiku, aku tidak akan segan jika kau berlaku seperti ini lagi!" Ancam pria bermanik onyx itu pada siswi berkacamata dihadapannya.

Kemudian Sasuke menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya dan berjalan pergi keluar "S-Sasuke-kun! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," Teriak Sakura minta diturunkan.

Yang dibalas Sasuke hanya dengan gumaman tidak jelas "Hn,"

Karin mendecih melihat kepergian mereka berdua "Tsk, lihat saja kalian!—"

Gadis berkacamata itu merogoh ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang "—Halo? Bibi Mei? Hiks.. Bibi aku—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Hai aku kembaliii hahahaha, akhirnya setelah hiatus nulis selama kurang lebih satu bulaann...**

**sumpah aku sibuk bgt bulan ini *soksibuk* wkwk alhamdulillah aku udah keterima dan sudah menjadi murid sekolah favorit di tempat ku XD**

**adakah yang nungguin fic ini? kalo iya alhamdulillah deh, nih udah apdet hehe**

**maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam chapter ini, terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review, fav, follow, view fic ini, pokoknya terima kasih banyak yaaa**

**ngomong, ngomong Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^**

**Sign,**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**23 06 15**


	7. Chapter 7

Walau mereka sudah keluar dari gudang tak terpakai itu keadaan tetap hening. Sakura pun sudah tak lagi berada di punggung Sasuke, itu dikarenakan Sakura meronta-ronta meminta turun dan terpaksa Sasuke harus menurunkan gadis berkekuatan monster tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura pelan.

Sasuke hanya menyahut singkat "Hn,"

Dua kata terlontar dari bibir Sakura "Maafkan aku."

Sasuke hanya membuang mukanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura "Aku tahu kau merepotkan, tetapi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Gadis pink yang berada disebelah Sasuke itu hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melontarkan kalimat lagi "Apa kau tidak ingat yang semalam?" Tanyanya mengingatkan kembali.

"Yang hanya aku ingat kau menamparku," ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura memejamkan matanya takut "Maaf, itu hanya refleks. Semalam kau mabuk, kau tahu?"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke seakan-akan amnesia perihal kejadian semalam.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya "Apa kau ke klub malam?—bersama wanita, mungkin?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada hati-hati.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan "Kau cemburu, Sakura?"

Gadis pink yang ditanyai oleh Sasuke itu langsung mengelak dengan keras "Tidak! Mana mungkin aku cemburu!"

"Jika aku memang ke klub malam dan minum bersama para wanita itu bagaimana, hm?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada misterius.

Gadis berhelaian pink itu langsung tersentak "Kau bejat—" perasaan cemburu diam-diam mulai menggerogoti hatinya "—lagipula itu tidak baik untuk pekerjaanmu..."

"Tsk—mana mungkin, bodoh. Semalam aku hanya minum di warung sake bersama Hatake Kakashi," ucap Sasuke setengah kesal karena dikatakan 'bejat' oleh Sakura sekaligus sedikit ingin tertawa karena berhasil menipu gadis yang berstatuskan istri palsunya ini. Lalu tangan besar Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk helaian milik Sakura.

Walau dongkol Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum manis karena mengetahui entah kenapa hatinya sekarang sudah lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno(Uchiha) Sakura**

**Warn : typo(s), AU, sangat OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Sasuke's Father?!**

**This chapter special for Sasara Keiko ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harusnya hari ini berjalan normal-normal saja. Contohnya, seperti Sasuke dan Sakura yang pulang bersama pada sore ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba kenormalan itu terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ponsel seseorang berdering ditengah perjalanan mereka. Ternyata, itu adalah ponsel Sasuke.

Pria berambut raven itu merogoh ponsel yang berada didalam kantong celananya. Onyxnya melihat sebentar kelayar ponsel—sekedar untuk mengetahui nama siapa yang menghubunginya sore-sore begini. Namun, tidak ada nama. Hanya nomor yang tidak dikenal olehnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang pria berambut raven itu mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan ke ponselnya tersebut dengan masih sambil berjalan. "Ya, Halo? ... Terumi –_san? ... _Ke sekolah? ... Baiklah saya akan segera kesana. Saya permisi." Sasuke menutup telpon itu dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam kantong.

Sakura yang berada satu langkah didepan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berputar menghadap pria bermanik onyx itu "Ke sekolah?" Tanya nya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Sasuke juga ikut berhenti berjalan. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi pada gadis merah jambu didepannya, karena gadis itu sendiri telah mengetahui percakapannya dengan seseorang tadi. "Iya, kau bisa pulang sendirian kan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya "Kenapa tiba-tiba? "

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah, tiba-tiba Terumi –_san_ menyuruhku kesana."

Gadis bermanik klorofil itu membulatkan bibirnya menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, lalu dia menjawab dengan cepat "Siapa Terumi –_san_?"

"Dia salah satu donatur di yayasan sekolah."

Sakura merasakan nada yang aneh dalam mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan. Sasuke terlihat tampak seperti khawatir, walau pria itu sendiri tidak menampakkannya—Sakura bisa merasakan adanya kekhawatiran yang ada didalam diri Sasuke.

"Hmm, iya tidak apa-apa." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kembali kearah rute jalan yang sebelumnya ia tempuh.

Sakura diliputi rasa penasaran setelah mendengar percakapan singkat Sasuke dengan seseorang bernama Terumi barusan. Bukannya malah pulang ke apartemen seperti yang Sasuke pinta padanya, diam-diam—tanpa sepengetahuan laki-laki berambut raven itu—Sakura mengikutinya.

Sakura menjaga jaraknya dengan Sasuke yang berada didepan agar tidak ketahuan, sekarang jarak mereka terpaut sekitar tiga meter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Haruno Sakura berakhir didepan ruang pintu kepala sekolah tempat Sasuke mengajar. Dia mengintip lewat kaca kecil yang ada dipintu itu. Didalam ruangan itu sudah ada seorang wanita berambut merah-kejinggaan, seorang pria tua—yang sepertinya kepala sekolah—, dan juga Sasuke tentunya.

Sakura menyiapkan telinganya dengan baik-baik, dia mepersiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar(menguping) apa saja percakapan yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Sebelumnya, maaf jika menganggu aktivitas mu, Senju –_san_. Anda tau kenapa anda bisa tiba-tiba dipanggil kesini?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya milik kepala sekolah membuka percakapan.

Kemudian Sakura mendengar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada heran "Maaf. Saya tidak tau, _Kouchou_."

"Terumi –_san, _bisa anda jelaskan pada Senju –_san_?" Pinta kepala sekolah pada wanita berambut merah-kejinggaan didalam sana.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Terumi' tadi berdehem sejenak "Anda kami keluarkan."

Sakura yang sedang menguping tersentak mendengarkan pernyataan yang terlontar dari wanita bernama Terumi itu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan aura didalam sana yang sangat mencekam menguar sampai keluar ruangan.

Keheningan sempat terjadi sesaat sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke berbicara "Bisa saya tau dimana letak kesalahan saya?" Tanya Sasuke sopan dan datar.

Tiba-tiba saat Sakura melihat Terumi akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tubuhnya tergeser kesamping. Dia tidak dapat fokus dengan apa yang terjadi didalam "Minggir. Geser sedikit, aku juga ingin lihat," ucap orang yang berada disamping Sakura.

"Uzumaki Karin?!" Sakura memekik pelan ketika melihat wujud orang yang mendorongnya tadi, kemudian cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan melirik sedikit kearah kaca. Untunglah, orang-orang didalam sana masih sibuk dengan perdebatannya dan tidak menyadari jika tadi Sakura memekik kaget.

Karin menyunggingkan sneyuman mengejek "Ada apa?"

"Kau! Sialan!" Sakura merasakan kekesalan kembali menjalari hatinya ketika dia melihat sosok orang yang kemarin menipunya—yang menyekapnya didalam gudang.

Karin menanggapi kekesalan Sakura dengan santai "Ow, ow santai. Jika kita bertengkar disini maka orang-orang didalam sana akan menyadari kebaradaan kita, dan kita tidak dapat melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi."

Sakura mendengus, dia menyetujui ucapan Karin barusan. Kini mereka fokus dengan adegan yang ada didalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Anda sudah tau bukan jika memiliki hubungan lebih dengan para siswi disekolah ini adalah kesalahan fatal. Apalagi anda sampai melecehkan keponakan saya." Terumi bersungut-sungut saat mengatakan itu.

"Maaf, tapi—saya tidak melakukan itu Terumi –_san_." Sasuke menyanggah perkataan Terumi yang notabene adalah seorang donatur yayasan.

"Anda masih membantah?! Keponakan saya sendiri yang bilang pada saya secara langsung!" Nada suara Terumi meningkat satu oktaf dari yang sebelumnya. Sakura tertegun melihat kejadian itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sementara itu dia melirik kearah Karin, gadis itu menyeringai dengan matanya yang dibingkai kacamata itu masih terfokus dengan kejadian didalam.

Sakura menaruh rasa curiga pada gadis yang lebih muda yang berada disebelahnya sekarang, kemudian perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralih lagi ketika dia mendengar suara Sasuke berbicara "Maaf sebelumnya, Terumi –_san_. Kalau boleh tau siapa keponakan anda?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Karin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tercekat, dia merasa tidak pernah melakukan pelecehan pada anak muridnya. Kemudian dengan rasa penasaran dia menanyakan sesuatu "Maaf sebelumnya, Terumi –_san_. Kalau boleh tau siapa keponakan anda?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Karin." Jawaban itu membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras. Dia merutuki gadis itu dalam hatinya. Sialan, apa gadis itu balas dendam? Sasuke tidak pernah mengira jika Uzumaki Karin adalah keponakan Terumi Mei yang notabenenya adalah salah satu donatur diyayasan sekolahnya tempat dia mengajar—salah satu orang yang cukup penting.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak masalah jika dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Bahkan, dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan mengajar di sekolah elit khusus murid perempuan ini. Tapi, untuk saat ini tidak bisa. Dia harus memastikan kebenaran itu. Jika dia dikeluarkan dari sini sekarang, maka rencananya tidak akan berjalan mulus.

Sasuke melihat pria tua yang duduk dikursi kepala sekolah itu hanya diam saja dari tadi, dia tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Pria ini lah satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia melamar disini. Pria ini—yang dia ketahui adalah ayahnya—

—Uchiha Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar sialan Karin. Apa salah Sasuke –_kun_? Apa kau ingin balas dendam? Yang kemarin itu memang murni karena kesalahanmu!" Sakura berucap sinis pada gadis disebelahnya ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Karin adalah dalang dibalik semua ini.

Karin membenarkan letak kacamata nya, kemudian membuang muka "Aku tidak salah. Memang Sasuke melecehkanku. Sasuke melecehkan perasaanku," ujar Karin kemudian menolehkan mukanya kearah Sakura.

Sakura terkejut melihat raut sendu dimuka Karin. Tidak, itu bukan buat-buatan. Sakura tau bahwa raut sendu yang terpampang dimuka Karin adalah asli. Sakura tertegun, sebegitu cintanya gadis dihadapannya ini kepada Sasuke? Tunggu, pernyataan yang baru saja dibuatnya sendiri didalam pikirannya membuat hatinya sedikit kesal. Lalu dia mengganti pernyataan itu, Karin hanya terlalu terobsesi pada Sasuke. Ya, terobsesi.

Sakura tertunduk, lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan "Kau ..."Ucapannya sengaja ia jeda sejenak. Lalu Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lalu menghadap kearah Karin "Kau ... benar-benar menyukai Sasuke kan." Sebenarnya Sakura tidak rela mengatakan itu. Tapi ini demi Sasuke, dia menyampingkan egonya untuk sejenak. "Jika kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke, kenapa kau rela melakukan hal yang buruk padanya?"

Sakura melihat Karin seperti tercekat "Karena dia menyakiti perasaanku!" Nada bicara Karin agak meninggi dari yang sebelumnya. Gadis ini kekanakan sekali, pikir Sakura.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke –_kun_, seharusnya kau bisa merelakan dia bahagia dengan wanita lain. Seharusnya, kau tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya—Jika memang Sasuke nanti benar-benar akan dikeluarkan dari sini, apa kau bahagia?"

Karin terdiam.

"Apa kau rela guru favoritmu dikeluarkan dari sini?"

Karin menggeleng pelan, dia tidak mau jika Sasuke dikeluarkan dari sini. Bagaimana pun juga semenyebalkannya Sasuke—toh, Karin tetap memuja-mujanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjelaskannya pada bibimu. Sekarang," ucap Sakura meyakinkan dan penuh penekanan.

Karin mengelak "T-tapi ..."

Sakura sudah jengah dengan gadis dihadapannya ini "Karin, bagaimanapun juga kau yang bertanggung jawab atas ini. Memang kau bilang apa sih ke bibimu, sampai-sampai Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung dikeluarkan?" Sakura menggerutu pelan.

Gadis berambut merah darah dihadapan Sakura itu tak langsung menjawab "Aku terlalu kesal kemarin, lalu aku mengadu pada bibi Mei untuk mengusulkan Sasuke –_sensei_ dikeluarkan dari sini kepada Uchiha –_Kouchou_." Tanpa disadari Karin mengeluarkan isi hatinya pada seorang Haruno Sakura yang kemarin dianiayanya. Tunggu—'Uchiha' katanya tadi?

"Uchiha—?" Tanya Sakura melonggo mendengar kalimat Karin barusan.

Karin memandang Sakura heran "Iya, ada apa? Apa kau mengenal Uchiha –_Kouchou_?" Tanya gadis itu masih menatap Sakura. Adegan didalam ruangan kepala sekolah itu tak mereka pedulikan lagi untuk saat ini.

Sakura menggeleng "T-tidak, aku merasa bahwa dulu ada kenalanku yang namanya Uchiha. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama lengkap Uchiha –_Kouchou_?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan rencana pria itu?

"Uchiha Fugaku." Jawab Karin secara cepat. Baru Sakura hendak menjawab tiba-tiba perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan karena mendengar suara Fugaku menggema dari dalam ruangan. "Tidak bisa Senju –_sensei_. Anda tau kan jika melanggar peraturan itu sangsinya sangat berat?"

Sakura dan Karin langsung tersentak, kemudian gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung mendesak gadis berambut merah disampingnya "Cepat, Karin. Kau harus segera mengakui kesalahanmu, jika tidak Sasuke akan benar-benar dikeluarkan!"

Karin memantapkan hatinya, menyiapkan hatinya untuk segala hal apa saja yang mungkin akan diterimanya nanti. Ataukah bibi Mei nya marah? Atau Sasuke semakin membencinya? Atau dia malah diskors oleh kepala sekolah?

Walaupunnya tetap ini adalah salah Karin, dia harus bertanggung jawab. Perlahan dia membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu. Sakura juga ikut membuka pintu bersama Karin.

**Cklek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sudah pasrah sekarang, dia harus berbicara apa lagi agar dia tidak jadi dikeluarkan. Setelah mendengar penyetujuan kepala sekolah terhadap Terumi itu dia hanya dapat bergeming dengan posisinya yang sekarang.

Haruskah dia menyerah sekarang dan keluar dari sini tanpa tetap tak mengetahui siapa Uchiha Fugaku sebenarnya? Tapi, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan dia bisa menyelidiki orang yang ia ketahui sebagai ayahnya itu.

Ditengah-tengah kebimbangan dan keresahan hati Sasuke, tiba-tiba orang-orang didalam ruangan itu dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

**Cklek**

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan pemandangan itu membuatnya sangat terkejut "Sakura?!" Kenapa gadis itu bisa berada disini? Bukankah dia tadi menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan tidak menunggunya?

Fugaku langsung bersuara "Uzumaki Karin? Dan—" Fugaku tampak kebingungan hendak menyebut siapa yang berada disamping keponakan Terumi itu.

Sakura langsung memperkenalkan dirinya disitu "Etto ..., maaf sebelumnya. S-saya Senju Sakura, istri Sasuke –_kun_." Tampak Fugaku mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat pengenalan diri itu.

Kemudian dia bersuara "Oh, begitu. Ada keperluan apa, ngomong-ngomong?"

Sakura melirik kearah Karin. Dan tiba-tiba Karin melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah kedepan. "Maaf untuk semuanya. B-bibi, sebenarnya apa yang aku katakan padamu kemarin itu hanya lah bohong." Karin menunduk. Terumi terkejut mendengar pernyataan keponakan kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menyimak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin? Senju –_san_ memang melecehkanmu kan?!" Terumi memasang wajah garang dan melirik tajam kearah Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak ingat kau menceritakan padaku sambil menangis?!"

Karin tersentak "M-maaf bibi, kemarin aku hanya kesal saja. Yang aku ceritakan kemarin hanya bohong saja," aku Karin dengan nada menyesal.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sedikit tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Lalu Karin menjelaskan semuanya didalam ruangan ini—termasuk tentang Sakura yang menyuruh nya untuk mengakui kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Terumi Mei hanya dapat menghela napas mendengar semua itu. Dia kemudian meminta maaf pada Sasuke—dan semua orang diruangan ini atas kelakuan keponakannya. Wajar saja sih, Karin kan masih remaja.

Sasuke yang paling menjadi korban dalam kasus ini hanya dapat memaklumi. Awalnya dia hanya dapat menambah parameter kekesalannya pada anak muridnya itu, tapi dia merasa berterima kasih juga dengan Karin. Jika tidak karena pengakuan gadis itu dia tidak bisa merasa lega seperti sekarang ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Karin, terima kasih." Sasuke berucap tulus namun masih enggan juga. Dasar, Sasuke.

Karin langsung merona diberi Sasuke ucapan terima kasih "I-iya, Sensei. M-maaf kan aku juga, ya ...," ujar Karin dengan malu-malu. Sakura langsung melayangkan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membalas itu hanya dengan ekspressi datar.

"Ayo pulang Karin, nanti bibi antar kerumah." Ajak Terumi Mei melangkah keluar ruangan setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Fugaku tadi. Karin langsung menghampiri bibinya. Kemudian setelah berpamitan mereka berdua melangkah keluar secara bersamaan.

"Kau ini ya, dasar. Suka sekali membuat masalah—" Suara Terumi Mei menggema di koridor, lalu kemudian Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar lagi percakapan antara bibi dan keponakan itu karena mereka mulai pergi menjauh dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Kemudian kecanggungan melanda ruangan ini. Sasuke berdehem, bersiap-siap mengeluarkan suara "Terima kasih untuk tidak jadi mengeluarkan saya, _Kouchou_."

Pria yang Sasuke yakini sebagai ayahnya itu mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu istri anda Senju –_san_?" Ucap Fugaku sedikit berbasa-basi. Sedangkan Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah iya, _Kouchou_," jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

Fugaku memegang dagu dengan tangannya "Oh, begitu. Sepertinya istri anda wanita yang baik," ucap Fugaku sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura.

Sasuke terhenyak, sementara Sakura merona dibilang seperti itu "T-terima kasih, _Kouchou_."

Fugaku lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Sasuke pun berpamitan "Maaf, _Kouchou_. Sepertinya kami pulang dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak," ucap Sasuke undur diri dengan sopan pada atasannya.

Fugaku pun mengiyakan, lalu Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura malah berakhir di Nine Tails. Nine Tails memang buka sampai jam sepuluh malam. Hanya saja sift kerja Sakura memang batasnya hanya sampai sore hari.

"Terima kasih, Jiraiya –_san_," ucap Sakura saat Jiraiya muncul dari dapur, mengantarkan minuman pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tidak masalah," ujar pria tua itu kembali kedapur.

"Jadi ..., kau tadi sempat hampir dikeluarkan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah duluan berada disini.

"Hn, begitulah. Jika saja Sakura tidak menyadarkan gadis labil itu bisa-bisa aku benar-benar dikeluarkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak sibuk Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya balik sambil menatap layar televisi super lebar yang ada di Nine Tails.

"Kebetulan hari ini aku senggang, dan tadi aku barusan pulang dari kencan bersama Hinata –_chan_ jadi aku memutuskan mampir kesini sebentar—menemani pria tua itu," Naruto terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya—dan sedikit menyindir tentang Jiraiya.

"Hoy, Naruto! Aku dengar tahu!" Terdengar suara dari arah dapur, tentu saja itu adalah Jiraiya yang sedang mengamuk mengetahui dirinya sedang dibicarakan.

Naruto langsung tegang, terlihat dari raut mukanya yang tegang "E-eh, maaf Jiraiya _ji –san_." Naruto terkekeh lagi.

Sakura hanya dapat memandang sahabat kecilnya itu dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Sasuke tak peduli dengan kekonyolan Naruto. Dia hanya menyesap kopi nya dengan tenang.

"Apa kepala sekolah itu ada hubungannya denganmu, Sasuke –_kun_?" Tanya Sakura disela-sela obrolan ringan mereka.

Naruto terkejut langsung menoleh kearah Sakura "Loh, Sakura –_chan_ belum tau? Teme, apa kau belum memberi tau tentang rencanamu pada Sakura –_chan_?

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang "Belum, Dobe—" Sasuke beralih menatap kearah gadis yang duduk disampingnya, "Sakura, kau masih ingat yang aku katakan waktu itu? Tentang rencanaku?" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Akan kuberi tau sekarang. Sebenarnya, tujuanku bekerja disitu adalah untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang kepala sekolahnya." Sasuke kemudian memasang wajah sendu "Dulu, ibuku bilang nama ayahku adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan dia adalah seorang kepala sekolah," lirih Sasuke pelan.

"Dan Teme sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa kepala sekolah elit khusus perempuan itu nama kepala sekolahnya adalah Uchiha Fugaku—sama seperti nama ayah Teme. Pekerjaannya pun cocok, maka dari itu Teme memutuskan untuk melamar bekerja disana. Selain untuk mengetahui kebenarannya, Teme juga hanya ingin berada lebih dekat dengan ayahnya." Naruto melanjutkan cerita tentang Sasuke dengan panjang lebar.

"Dobe!" Sasuke meperingatkan Naruto.

"Apa salahnya memberi tau Sakura –_chan_."

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ..." ucapan Sasuke mengantung. Kemudian dia berdiri "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, pulang Sakura," ajak Sasuke pada Sakura namun dia sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk.

"E-eh, tunggu Sasuke –_kun_! Maaf Naruto, kami pulang duluan ya." Sakura berpamitan pada Naruto. Sedangkan pria yang sering dipanggil 'Dobe' oleh Sasuke itu bersikap dengan santai "Tak apa Sakura –_chan._ Sebentar lagi Shikamaru dan Sasori sebentar lagi kesini,"

Sakura hanya tertawa tak enak menanggapinya. "Hati-hati ya Sakura –_chan,_ sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Sakura mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Naruto pada hari itu dengan menyusul Sasuke keluar.

Ternyata Sasuke menunggu sambil bersandar disamping pintu masuk Nine Tails. Mereka pun akhirnya benar-benar pulang ke apartemen dengan keadaan hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, terima kasih banyak."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya "Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengaku."

Kemudian Sakura tertawa santai "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Sasuke –_kun_. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf aku sudah menguntitmu tadi." Gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Tidak apa-apa, berkat kau menguntitku tadi aku tidak jadi diberhentikan dari sekolah itu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Dia lega mengetahui hal itu, dia senang dapat membantu Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang," ucap Sakura saat mendengar bel pintu Nine Tails berbunyi. Pelanggan yang baru saja masuk itu adalah seorang wanita seksi dengan rambut blonde yang diikat rendah menjadi dua.

"Mana Jiraiya?" Tanya wanita itu langsung _to the point_. Tunggu—Sakura seperti mengenal wanita ini. Apa ia pernah melihatnya di tv? Atau majalah? Apa orang ini orang terkenal? Hmm ...

"E-eh, Jiraiya –_san _sedang belanja ke supermarket sebentar. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali." Sakura menjawab sekenannya, sedangkan wanita itu sudah duduk dikursi bar.

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong nona, siapa yang merangkai bunga itu?" tanya wanita blonde itu sambil menunjuk rangkaian bunga yang tergeletak disekitaran meja bar yang melingkar.

"A-aku, nyonya." Sakura menjawab dengan terbata.

Wanita itu membulatkan bibirnya "Apa kau bisa merangkai bunga, nona?"

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak. Dia tiba-tiba teringat akan sahabatnya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, keluarganya membuka toko bunga. Terkadang Sakura diajari oleh sahabatnya itu untuk merangkai bunga "Hmm, sepertinya bisa sedikit."

Raut muka wanita seksi itu langsung berubah menjadi cerah "Kalau begitu aku ada permintaan untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Haloo^^ chapter ini aku dedikasikan spesial untuk Sasara Keiko (Uut) XD Berhubung besok aku masuk asrama dan bakal hiatus selama seminggu jadi sebenernya ****aku mau ngelanjutin fic ini udh lebaran hahaha tapi entah kenapa setelah bercakap-cakap gaje sama Keiko aku malah termotivasi buat ngelanjutin ni chapter XD Jadi maaf kalo berantakan chapter ini, ngejer deadline soalnya takutnya besok ga bisa ngelanjut lagi XD Mungkin kapan2 nanti bakal diedit lagi ^^**

**Ngomong-ngomong soal gaiden aku cuma bisa ngomong 'HIDUP SASUSAKUSARA! YESH!' wkakakak**

* * *

**Balasan untuk review non login :**

**i'llkillkarin : wkwk sabar mba/mas XD puasaa wkwk, jangan dibunuh dong kan dia udh baek skrg wkakak XD makasih udh mampir ya ^^**

**Guest : Yup, udah lanjut ^^**

**fahresa : udah lanjut iki looh XD ending ya? rahasia ilahi itu mah kalo sad ato happy wkwk #gamauspoilerceritanya**

* * *

**Udah dulu deh, pusing pala barbie mau bobo dulu #eh**

**Special thanks untuk yang view, review, fav, dan follow fic ini! ^^ Terima kasih banyak semuanya hehe**

**Sign,**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**04 07 15**


	8. Chapter 8

"Permintaan?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kulihat kau cukup pandai merangkai bunga. Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk merangkai seratus bunga _mini_?"

Sakura terperanjat "S-seratus?!"

"Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan bayaran. _Deadline_nya besok siang."

Sakura pun tertegun, dia ragu untuk menerima tawaran itu. Tsunade—nama wanita _blonde_ itu memberikan kartu namanya kepada Sakura. Gadis _pink_ itu pun menyambutnya.

"Pegawaiku sedang ada urusan diluar kota, jadi dia tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan ini. Ngomong-ngomong seratus _bouquet_ ini untuk souvenir acara seminar besok," ucap Tsunade menjelaskan. "Kau bisa menghubungiku nanti, akan langsung kukirimkan ketempatmu segera jika kau setuju. Salamkan untuk Jiraiya, aku pamit dulu," lanjut Tsunade kemudian berpamitan pergi keluar dari Nine Tails.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s) : AU, OOC, dll.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Bouquet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sampai terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semerbak harum bunga memenuhi relung indra penciumannya ketika dia beranjak masuk keruang tengah.

"Apa ini, Sakura?" Tanya pria yang baru datang itu mendekat kearah Sakura yang sedang merangkai bunga. Sakura yang kelihatannya sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya itu tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke "Ah, Sasuke. _Okaeri,_" ucap Sakura kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

Memang Sakura yang tidak fokus atau memang gadis itu berusaha mengabaikannya? Akhirnya dengan sabar Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya lagi "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Jelas-jelas merangkai bunga."

Jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya bosan "Ya, ya. Aku tau. Maksudku untuk apa—siapa bunga-bunga ini?" Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya sambil duduk disebelah Sakura yang sibuk berkutat dengan bunga-bunganya. Apa gadis ini ingin membuka usaha toko bunga?

"Oh. Tsunade –_san_ memintaku untuk melakukan ini."

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok nenek tua yang seksi dalam benak Sasuke ketika gadis pink itu menyebutkan nama Tsunade. "Oh, Tsunade –_baasan_."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kau tidak mau membantuku?"

Sasuke terhenyak sebentar, lalu berkata dengan tegas "Tidak." Dan, Sasuke pun hanya dapat mendengar gerutuan gadis dibelakangnya ketika dia beranjak dari sofa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sialan.

Sakura benar-benar kesal. Bukannya membantu dirinya, Sasuke malah santai-santaian sambil menonton televisi. Lihat kaki pria yang tidak sopan itu, bisa-bisanya dia menaikkan kakinya diatas meja ketika Sakura sedang bersusah payah merangkai bunga.

Ngomong-ngomong, Tsunade tidak terkejut saat mengantarkan bunga-bunga ini keapartemen Sasuke. Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Jiraiya.

"Sudah berapa?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Lima puluh empat," jawab Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kubantu?" Apa-apaan laki-laki ini?! jelas-jelas dia sendiri tadi yang bilang bahwa dia tidak mau membantu Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya "Memangnya kau bisa?"

Sasuke tertawa menyombongkan dirinya "Tentu. Kau tau sendiri kalau akuini seorang jenius yang multi talenta."

Gadis bermanik emerald itu mengerlingkan matanya, lalu dia mendengus bosan. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah membawa tumpukan bunga-bunganya menuju kearah kamar.

"Terserah," ujar Sakura datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pekerjaannya diiringi dengan gerutuan kesal. Jelas-jelas dia sangat butuh bantuan, Sasuke malah tidak peka. Padahal dia tadi sempat berharap akan mengerjakannya berdua dengan Sasuke. Sekarang sudah jam dua belas tengah malam. Dan, bunga-bunga nya masih ada enam puluh delapan buah. Matanya sudah lelah, tangannya sudah capek. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat kopi.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas sofa. Televisi pun masih hidup.

"Astaga, lagi-lagi dia tidak memakai selimut," ucap Sakura sambil mematikan tv lalu kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya Sakura kesal dengan Sasuke, gadis itu dapat memakluminya. Mungkin, Sasuke terlalu lelah bekerja sehingga pria itu tidak membantu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum (yang lagi-lagi) melihat wajah tertidur Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini, tentu dia menyukainya. Dimomen seperti inilah dia bisa melihat wajah polos Sasuke—dimana wajah itu selalu memasang raut muka dingin, garang, dan galak—dan juga sombong. Sakura terkekeh pelan, dia sangat gemas dengan muka Sasuke yang sedang tertidur ini.

Sakura pun mengecup pelan pipi Sasuke sebelum dia beranjak pergi kedapur untuk membuat kopi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, tadi Sasuke tidak tidur. Memang, sih sebelumnya—jam sembilan dia sudah tertidur. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia terbangun lagi pada tengah malam ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Laki-laki itu mendengar semua apa yang Sakura tadi katakan. Dia menggerutu kesal didalam hati saat mendengar Sakura gemas akan wajahnya yang tengah tertidur. Tapi, gerutuannya itu terhenti ketika dirasanya bahwa ada yang mengecup pipinya.

Saat Sakura sudah kembali masuk kekamar, barulah Sasuke bangkit. Dia mengusap pelan tempat yang tadi Sakura cium. Tanpa disadarinya, dia tersenyum.

Ada rasa menyesel ketika mengetahui Sakura belum tidur dan Sasuke tahu pasti alasan kenapa gadis itu belum terlelap. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin membantu Sakura, namun dia gengsi karena sudah terlanjur mengatakan tidak.

Karena egonya lebih besar, maka Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya daripada tiba-tiba dengan spontannya masuk kedalam kamar dan berkata '_Sakura, sini biar aku saja yang_ _mengerjakannya_'—Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyemangati Sakura lewat mimpinya ketimbang memilih pilihan sebelumnya.

Pria itu pun mengatup kedua kelopak matanya sambil tetap menyeringai licik. Ckck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepalanya mulai mengangguk-angguk tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Masih ada tujuh belas rangkaian lagi yang harus dibuatnya. Manik emerald yang kini mulai dihiasi dengan lingkaran hitam tipis melirik kearah jam dinding yang tertempel.

Lima belas menit lagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat subuh.

**Plak!**

Sakura menampar pipinya sendiri dengan pelan agar matanya tetap segar. Namun itu hanya berlaku barang sepuluh detik saja. Jari-jarinya sudah mulai keram. Matanya pun sudah sangat berat sekali.

Uh, sebenarnya Sakura tadi siang hampir menolak penawaran pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade ini. Tapi, ketika mendengar bayarannya yang lumayan itu—Sakura langsung menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Oh, dan Sakura baru teringat bahwa Senju Tsunade seorang desainer bunga terkenal. Astaga. Pasti sahabatnya—Yamanaka Ino—pasti akan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas mengetahui orang yang menjadi inspirasinya meminta bantuan Sakura sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong, Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat Sakura semenjak dari sekolah dasar. Ino lebih memilih menetap di Iwa dan melanjutkan bisnis toko bunga milik keluarganya disana.

Uh, dia tidak tahan lagi. Matanya benar-benar sangat berat sekarang. Sakura pun menyandarkan kepalanya disisi ranjang. Tidak apa kan memejamkan mata sejenak? Tenang, tenang. Pasti dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu—

—Tidak. Sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena gadis berhelai merah jambu itu sudah terlelap dengan kepala menyandar disisi ranjang sambil tangannya tetap menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga.

**Kriet**

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan perlahan, orang yang membuka pintu itu berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Dia hanya tiba-tiba teringat akan Sakura. Awalnya, dia hanya iseng untuk mengecek keadaan gadis itu—apakah gadis itu sudah terlelap atau belum—dan Sasuke pun menemukan Sakura telah terlelap dengan posisi yang kelihatannya tidak nyaman.

Pria itu—Sasuke—mendekat kearah Sakura yang terlelap—tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai sambil tangannya menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga. Sasuke pun berjongkok, kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura—meletakkannya keatas kasur dan menyelimuti gadis itu.

Sasuke pun mulai menghitung pekerjaan Sakura.

Satu—

—dua

"..."

Sasuke menghitung dengan teliti bunga-bunga rangkaian mini itu walau ruangan sekarang hanya diterangi cahaya yang remang-remang.

"Delapan puluh lima," gumamnya pelan ketika selesai menghitung bunga-bunga itu—yang memakan waktu beberapa menit. Sasuke menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum mengambil alih pekerjaan Sakura yang terbengkalai karena gadis itu sendiri kini tengah terlelap manja diatas ranjang hangat yang empuk.

Berarti Sasuke harus mengerjakan sisanya yang berjumlah lima belas. Oke, Sasuke tak masalah akan hal ini. Dia cukup terampil untuk merangkai lima belas buah bunga—sebab, dia dulu pernah melihat ibunya merangkai bunga.

Tangan kekarnya mulai mengambil bunga. Dengan terampil ia membungkus bunga-bunga itu. Dia memilah-milih warna yang cocok dan tidak berbenturan sama sekali.

Dalam keheningan di subuh hari seperti ini dia hanya dapat berpikir, entah kenapa lagi-lagi dia terbangun. Sepertinya malam ini dia tak diizinkan untuk tidur dengan nyenyak. Saat dia ingin mengetahui jam berapa pada saat dia terbangun tadi laki-laki itu hanya dapat menghela napasnya—Sasuke hanya tertidur beberapa jam.

Setidaknya matanya masih cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan Sakura sebelum waktu kerjanya dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kring! Kring!  
**

Jam alarm pun tak bosan-bosannya bersuara hanya demi untuk membangunkan gadis merah muda yang masih terlelap sampai sekarang ini.

Awalnya Sakura mengabaikan suara-suara menyebalkan itu, namun pada akhirnya gadis itu jengah sendiri. Dengan gerakan kasar, Sakura mematikan alarm yang terletak diatas nakas.

Dia bangkit dengan kedua mata masih mengatup rapat dan mengecap-ngecap pelan mulutnya. Rambut _pink_nya terlihat sangat berantakan dan kusut sekali. Kini dia seperti orang linglung, tangannya menggaruk-garuk sebentar kepalanya.

Lima menit berlalu masih dengan posisi seperti itu, akhirnya kesadaran Sakura sepenuhnya terkumpul. Dia melirik kearah jendela besar yang masih tertutup gorden, bisa dilihatnya sinar mentari berusaha menembus pertahanan gorden itu. Kemudian matanya beralih melirik kearah jam.

"Oh ... tidak. Gawat," lirihnya pelan. Dia langsung menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Dengan gerakan yang oleng—karena masih pening—dia berjongkok menghampiri rangkaian bunga-bunga kecilnya yang bergeletakkan dilantai.

Satu—

—dua

Dia mulai berhitung. Disetiap angka yang dia gumamkan tersirat nada kecemasan didalamnya. Dia berharap bahwa imajinasinya tentang lima belas rangkaian bunga yang belum jadi tadi subuh adalah tidak benar adanya.

"Eh, pas? Ada seratus buah?" Emeraldnya mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. Oke, sebenarnya dia tidak berimajinasi tentang pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan itu. Masih teringat dengan lekat diotaknya bahwa tadi subuh dirinya ketiduran setelah menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga ke delapan puluh lima.

Dan, lagi—Sakura teringat betul jika dia tertidur sambil menyenderkan kepalanya disisi ranjang.

Lantas, siapa yang memindahkannya ke atas ranjang? Dan, siapa pula yang menyelesaikan rangkaian bunganya ini? Tentu saja, jawabannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang berada didalam apartemen ini selain dirinya dan Sasuke?

Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat, dan mulai mengembangkan senyum lebar dikedua pipi ranumnya. Ternyata Sasuke membantunya. Padahal, masih teringat dengan jelas diotaknya bahwa Sasuke menolak dengan tegas untuk me mbantunya kemarin malam.

"Si _Tsundere _itu...," gumam Sakura pelan dengan senyuman masih tertempel dengan manis diwajahnya.

Tapi, senyuman itu luntur kala manik klorofilnya melirik kearah alarm yang terletak diatas nakas.

_Yeah_, jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah angka satu. Sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk ke arah angka enam. Yang artinya setengah jam lagi waktu yang ditentukan Tsunade akan tiba.

"Sial, aku harus cepat bergegas."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade sangat berterima kasih pada gadis yang menyandang marga Haruno itu. Tapi, masalahnya, Tsunade tak hanya meminta Sakura untuk merangkai bunga—wanita berambut pirang itu juga meminta Sakura untuk menjadi penerima tamu—yang bertugas pula untuk membagikan bunga pada tamu seminar.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah tugas Shizune. Shizune adalah pegawai Tsunade yang sedang ada urusan diluar kota itu. Awalnya Sakura menolak dengan alasan pekerjaannya di Nine Tails jadi terbengkalai. Namun, Tsunade tetap memaksa. Tsunade bilang, dia sendiri yang akan bicara pada Jiraiya. Dan, Sakura pun menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Sakura tersenyum dengan manis saat menyerahkan sebuah rangkaian bunga pada tamu yang baru saja datang. Tak lama kemudian datanglah tamu yang lain. Dan tamu itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"U-uchiha- _Kouchou_," sapa Sakura dengan nada hormat.

Uchiha Fugaku nampak tersentak kala namanya disebut. Mata _onyx_nya meneliti sosok gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya.

"Anda—istri Senju- _sensei, _kan?" ucap Fugaku menyadari siapa sosok yang ada didepannya ini.

"E-eh, i-iya. Selamat siang, maaf kalau s-suamiku merepotkan ditempat kerja, Uchiha –_Kouchou_," kata Sakura sambil ber_ojigi_. Demi Jashin- _sama_, Sakura sangat geli ketika menyebut kata 'suamiku'yang diperuntukkan untuk Sasuke itu. Tapi, apalah daya. Ini semua agar aktingnya terlihat sempurna sebagai 'istri yang baik hati dan ramah—serta penurut' didepan orang lain.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis "Tidak usah se-formal itu. Kau istri yang sopan dan juga sangat baik, Senju -_sensei_ pasti sangat beruntung memilikimu."

Sakura langsung merona mendengar pujian mertua palsunya(bisa dibilang seperti itu).

"E-eh, tidak Uchiha –_san_. Saya tidak sebaik itu," ujar Sakura dengan nada ramah sambil masih merona.

Fugaku hanya terkekeh. "Saya masuk dulu, nyonya _Senju_. Sampaikan salamku untuk, Sasuke," ucap Fugaku berlalu masuk kedalam gedung. Entah hanya imajinasinya atau tidak, Sakura merasa bahwa Fugaku tersenyum kala mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sakura sampai berpikir, apa Fugaku tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke adalah anaknya? Atau jangan-jangan Fugaku sudah mengetahui tentang hal tersebut. Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum memikirkan hubungan misterius antara ayah dan anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bayarannya, yah ... lumayan," ucap seorang gadis berhelai merah jambu sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang baru datang.

Uchiha Sasuke meminum _latte_nya "Syukurlah kalau begitu," katanya datar setelah menyesap rasa dalam _latte_ yang dipesannya.

Sakura tersenyum geli "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya kau benar-benar membantuku." Sakura terkikik geli mengingat tentang bantuan Sasuke akan bunga-bunganya.

Sasuke mendengus—lalu memalingkan mukanya karena malu "Huh ..., berterima kasihlah. Jika tidak ada aku yang jenius ini, pekerjaanmu tidak akan selesai."

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkikik—sepertinya gadis itu sangat bahagia sekali sore ini. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan berterima kasih sebanyak yang kau mau, Sasuke- _sama_."

"Hn," ucap Sasuke cuek berusah tidak memperdulikan sosok merah jambu yang memancarkan aura kebahagiaan yang sangat kuat disebelahnya.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menghela napas kecil. Dia lega dapat membantu Sakura. Diam-diam dia juga ikut bahagia—entah karena aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar sangat kuat dari Sakura atau karena melihat senyuman manis yang terkembang dipipi ranum Sakura. Entahlah, yang pasti dia merasa bahagia karena gadis itulah alasannya.

Shikamaru akhirnya mengeluarkan katanya setelah melihat adegan-adegan yang dibuat oleh pasangan (norak) itu "_Mendokusaina ..."_

Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya "Ada apa Shikamaru? Sepertinya kau sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit?" Tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluh.

Sasori langsung berceletuk "Tentu saja. Kau tau dengan jelas kan' Sakura, kalau si pemalas itu seorang _jomblo_. Tentu dia akan mengeluh melihat penampakkan mengerikan tersuguhkan didepannya—melihat kalian berdua bermesraan."

Neji langsung menyela "Sasori aku—maksudku kami—semua tau kalau kau seorang Komedian—dan kau barusan berusaha melawak. Tapi, demi Jashin- _sama,_ lawakanmu yang tadi sungguh garing." Neji berkata dengan bosan sambil memilah-milih acara dengan remot tv.

Sasori langsung berpura-pura menangis "Kau tau, ucapanmu tadi sangat menyakitkan, Neji," ucap Sasori sambil masih berpura-pura terisak.

"Yah, Neji benar. Dan pula, apa kau lupa? Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Temari, bodoh." Shikamaru berkata sarkatik.

"Sakura, Sakura! Tolong! mereka mem_bully_ ku!" Pemuda berambut merah itu mengadu kepada Sakura bak anak kecil yang sedang mengadu pada ibunya. Sasori langsung memeluk Sakura seperti anak kecil.

Naruto hanya dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak disela-sela kegiatannya yang sedang bertelponan dengan Hinata.

Sasuke langsung menjauhkan Sasori dari Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka yang konyol ini. Sasuke sangat beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kalian bisa berkumpul dengan anggota lengkap seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura disela-sela kehebohan itu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibilang lengkap, paman Minato tidak ada disini," kata Neji datar.

Sakura menatap Neji dengan pandangan datar. "Yah, ini bisa dibilang lengkap. Lihat saja, ada kau, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sasori. Jarang-jarang kalian bisa bersama seperti ini."

"Yah, beberapa hari lagi kami akan mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola—terima kasih paman Jiraiya!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil ancang-ancang memakan ramennya saat Jiraiya meletakkan mangkuk itu dihadapan Naruto. Ternyata pemuda rubah itu telah selesai bertelponan dengan kekasihnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jiraiya- _san_. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku hari ini." Sakura berteriak agak keras ketika Jiraiya akan mengambil pesanan tamu yang lain dari dapur.

"_No problem,_ Sakura- _chan_. Lagipula Tsunade yang bicara langsung padaku," balas Jiraiya dengan sok menggunakan bhasa asing yang langsung disoraki oleh Naruto dan Sasori.

Sakura hanya tertawa kaku melihat Jiraiya yang kembali mengantarkan pesanan pada tamu. Sakura sempat heran, memang bagaimana hubungan Jiraiya dan Tsunade ini? Sepertinya kedua orang itu sudah sangat dekat sekali.

"Apa perlu kubantu, Jiraiya- _san_?" Sakura menawarkan diri melihat Jiraiya yang sepertinya agak sibuk.

"Tak usah, lagipula _shift _kerjamu sudah selesai, kan?" jawab pria tua yang rambutnya berwarna putih itu sambil melambai-lambaikan nampannya pelan, lalu menghilang dibalik dapur.

"Kalian akan bertanding sepak bola?" tanya Sakura kembali ke topik awalyang sempat terlupakan sejenak.

"Iya," jawaban singkat dari Sasuke terlontar.

"Tim rival kami dulu mengajak untuk tanding reuni, yah walau sebenarnya aku tidak tau istilah itu benar atau tidak. Yang pastinya mereka mengajak kami untuk bertanding sebagai bentuk untuk reunian," jelas Naruto yang telah selesai memakan makanan kesukaannya itu.

Gadis musim semi itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa dia paham.

"Kuharap aku mendengar suaramu saat pertandingan berlangsung." Walau terdengar sangat pelan ditelinga Sakura—gadis itu masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang sedang memalingkan wajah yang ada disebelahnya itu.

Naruto dan Sasori langsung bersiul-siul. "Hee, apa maksudmu itu, _Teme_?" Naruto menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Diam, _Dobe_." Oke, kali ini Sakura dikejutkan oleh semburat merah yang menyembul dipipi Sasuke. Astaga, apa salahnya bicara langsung seperti 'Sakura, kau harus datang dan mendukungku', Sasuke malah mengajak Sakura dengan cara yang berbelit-belit.

Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang bersikap _Tsundere_ itu "Tentu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan datang dan mendukungmu," ucap gadis bermanik emerald itu menyipitkan matanya pertanda ia tengah tersenyum lebar.

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening. "Hanya mendukung Sasuke, huh?" tanya Shikamaru—yang sepertinya terlihat seperti menggoda Sakura dan Sasuke. Walau itu sebenarnya terlihat aneh karena Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan nada mengantuk dan menunjukkan ekspressi malas.

Sakura langsung mengelak "E-eh, tidak. Maksudku, aku akan mendukung kalian semua," ujar gadis musim semi itu sambil tersenyum kecut.

Sasuke hanya menggerutu pelan tidak jelas dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara ngobrol-ngobrol tidak jelas bersama para pembuat onar. Sasuke dan Sakura mampir sebentar ke _minimart_ karena bahan persediaan sudah hampir habis. Setelah berbelanja, mereka pun langsung pulang keapartemen.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu saat didepan Nine Tails tadi," ucap Sakura membuka percakapan saat mereka berdua tengah duduk menikmati acara televisi malam ini.

"Hn. Sebenarnya, tadi kami berkumpul untuk merundingkan masalah pertandingan itu. Tapi paman Minato tidak bisa datang, dan akhirnya menjadi acara kumpul-kumpul tidak jelas," keluh pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru fisika itu sambil memperhatikan acara berita.

Sakura merebut remot dari genggaman Sasuke dan mengganti saluran tv menjadi acara dorama kesukaannya, gadis itu terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa, bukankah menyenangkan bisa berkumpul bersama teman-teman seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Pikirannya melayang pada sahabat pirangnya yang sedang berada di Iwa itu.

Laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu mengambil alih lagi kekuasaan remot padanya, dia jengah melihat adegan dorama roman picisan itu. Dia saja sampai heran kenapa Sakura sangat menyukai sekali acara murahan seperti itu. Pria itu pun tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dan malah lebih memilih fokus pada acara berita.

"Sasuke! Kenapa diganti?!" gerutu Sakura marah sambil mengambil alih lagi remot itu.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, dia malas berdebat untuk saat ini. Pria itu pun memilih untuk menyerahkan remot kepada Sakura dan lebih memilih untuk membaca ulang koran pada hari ini.

"Pokoknya, kau harus datang dan mendukungku—maksudku, kami." Sasuke memakai kacamatanya lalu mulai membuka kertas buram yang dipenuhi huruf dan gambar itu.

Kedua iris Sakura tak mengubah arah pandangannya—masih terfokus pada adegan dorama dihadapannya "Iya, Sasuke– _kun._ Kan tadi aku sudah bilang. Memangnya kapan pertandingannya berlangsung?"

Bibir Sasuke pun melengkung keatas, membentuk senyuman tipis. "Empat hari dari sekarang."

Sakura nampak berfikir sejenak, lalu bergumam "Hmm, oke. Sepertinya aku tidak ada acara pada hari itu."

Sasuke menyeringai "Bagus, aku menanti sorakanmu."

Sakurapun memukul bahu Sasuke dengan pelan sambil terkekeh. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu akan kejadian tadi siang "Oh, ya Sasuke- _kun_. Tadi siang aku bertemu Fugaku –_san_."

_Onyx_ Sasuke langsung berhenti membaca.

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Halo semuanya ^^ ngomong-ngomong ... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY 100+ REVIEWS &amp; 50+ FOLLOWERS DAN FAVORITERS! ^O^ #tiupconfetti #nangisterharu**

**Yaampun, ga nyanyka angka review udah sampe di angka 100 bahkan lebih(walau cuma lebih dua lol) :') *nangislagi* Terima kasih banyak atas semua dukungkan reader-reader sekalian, HUAAA *pelukinsatusatu* Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak :') tanpa kalian semua saya apalah daya *ngedipmata***

**Terus, berhubung bentar lagi lebaran dan kayaknya aku ga bakal mungkin update untuk beberapa hari kedepan jadinya aku ngucapin sekarang aja deh daripada telat, mending duluan HAHAHA **

**HAPPY EID MUBAROK 1436 bagi yang menjalankannya ya! Semoga ramadhan tahun ini untuk semuanya berkah^^ Terus aku minta maaf jika ada salah kata dan lain-lainnya. ****Jangan lupa mampir kerumahku ya XD #eh**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sebanyak-banyak dan sebesar-besarnya untuk reader, reviewer, favoriter, follower, dan viewer fic ini :') *pelukkencengsatusatulagi* Saya mencintai kalian semua, atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya I love you all XD (lah jadi ngikut jiraiya sok2 makek bahasa inggris XD)**

**Eh, yang terakhir entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku males banget buat ngedit fic. Jadi, kalo ada kesalahan bisa kasi tau lewat review/pm, nanti sebisa mungkin bakal ku perbaiki XD**

**Makasih sebelumnya, byebyeee~**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**15 07 15**


	9. Side Story

Musim panas di pertengahan bulan July.

Sasuke mengajar seperti biasanya, dan Sakura bekerja seperti biasanya pula.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Sakura mengernyit heran kala dia melihat kumpulan para lelaki yang telah dikenalnya dengan baik bergumul di Nine Tails dipagi buta seperti ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri gerombolan laki-laki yang sedang memasang tampang serius itu.

Naruto langsung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan _horror_. "Sakura- _chan_ ..."

Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk? Kenapa mereka semua tampak sedang berpikir dengan keras?

"Y-ya, Naruto?" jawab Sakura dengan ragu.

"Kami baru ingat, kalau hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife's Side Story : Happy Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke!**

**BHFW (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s) : Very OOC, AU, dll.**

**Special for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi misi kita kali ini adalah ... menyiapkan pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sasuke!" Naruto mendeklarasikan dengan riang ditengah ruangan Nine Tails.

Nine Tails pun terpaksa tutup hari ini karena rencana dadakan ini. "Tapi, kenapa Nine Tails harus tutup?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kalau buka itu akan mengganggu konsentrasi kita, Sakura," jawab Shikamaru. Tumben pria itu berpartisipasi dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Sakura kira pria itu lebih memilih tidur ketimbang merayakan ulang tahun sahabatnya. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kejam juga kalau seperti itu, uh.

Neji mengutak-atik ponselnya, kemudian mengeluh "Uh, aku sampai harus membatalkan janji dengan klien ku."

Kan, betapa beruntungnya Sasuke memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang baik seperti ini. Sakura saja sampai iri. Dan, betapa bodohnya Sakura. Dia pasti tidak akan ingat jika hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke kalau dia tidak ke Nine Tails hari ini. Dengan terpaksa pun Sakura mengikuti _meeting_ abal-abalan ini.

Sakura berpikir dengan keras. Apa dia harus memberi Sasuke kado? Uh, oh. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi, apa kado yang pantas untuk Sasuke? Segerobak tomat? Hmm ...

"Apa kita perlu mengundang Fugaku- _jiisan_?" usul Naruto dengan asal.

Neji langsung memukul kepala Naruto "Kau bodoh. Kau kira kita akan mengadakan perang dunia ketiga?" Manik _amethyst_ Neji melirik sinis kearah Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengaduh kesakitan "Aku kan hanya mengusulkan! Apa aku boleh mengajak Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Neji langsung melihat lagi kearah Naruto ketika nama adik sepupunya disebut "Boleh juga. Tunggu—dari tadi kau membicarakan tentang akan mengundang siapa terus, acaranya saja bagaimana kita belum tahu," dengus Neji.

"Kenapa kau hari ini sensi sekali, sih? Kau sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit ya?" keluh Naruto pada calon kakak iparnya itu.

Neji hanya berdecak mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Jiraiya. "Jadi bagaimana?" Jiraiya mengedarkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada orang-orang yang ada disana. Sakura pun dari tadi hanya melamun memikirkan tentang kado apa yang akan diberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasori.

Sakura langsung tersentak ketika Sasori menepuk pundaknya "Eh, ya? Ada apa Sasori?" tanyanya seperti orang linglung.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ada ide?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, matanya melirik kearah lantai marmer Nine Tails "Tidak."

"Rayakan saja seperti biasa," sahut Shikamaru sambil menopang dagunya. Dia menyeruput pelan kopi panas dihadapannya.

Naruto langsung mencela "Tentu saja, tapi kita harus memberikan sedikit bumbu," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Dan, orang-orang disana hanya memberikan tatapan heran pada Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE- **_**SENSEI**_**!'**

Kata-kata itu terpampang dengan jelas dan besar dipapan tulis kelas yang sedang ia masuki sekarang. Kebetulan dia mendapat jam pertama dikelas itu.

Sasuke mengecek tanggal dijam tangan yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang. Oh ya, tentu saja jamnya sangat canggih.

Tanggal 23 July.

_Nice_. Hari ini dia berulang tahun dan dia lupa akan hari lahirnya sendiri. Sedangkan orang lain ingat akan hari lahirnya.

Sasuke menatap datar para siswi yang sedang memasang raut muka ceria. Ada yang memegang _confetti_ ada yang memegang balon, dan tak lupa _birthday cake _tentu saja.

Oke, dia akan jujur untuk kali ini. Dia _speechless_.

Para gerombolan siswi langsung menghampirinya dan mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke- _sensei_' secara serempak.

Sasuke merasa sedikit senang. Sedikit.

_Onyx_ hitamnya menangkap seorang bersurai merah sedang memegang kotak yang diatasnya ada kue yang ukurannya sedang. Dan, diatas kue itu terletak lilin-lilin kecil. Dia tidak lupa dengan siswi itu, tentu saja. Uzumaki Karin. Sasuke berani bertaruh pasti dialah ide dari semua ini.

"Ayo, tiup dulu lilinnya Sasuke- _sensei_," ujar Karin sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke. Dia menjulurkan kotak berisikan kue berkrim putih itu pada Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke enggan. Sangat. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia sejahat itu pada anak muridnya. Dengan dorongan siswi-siswinya untuk menyuruh dia segera meniup lilin, Sasuke pun segera melakukannya dengan cepat. Dia pasti terlihat sangat konyol sekali saat ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai," ucap Sasuke menyuruh para anak muridnya untuk segera mengakhiri acara yang dikhususkan untuknya ini.

Pernyataan Sasuke itu langsung menuai segala protes dikalangan murid-muridnya "Eehh?! Tapi, kami belum berfoto bersama Sasuke- _sensei_!" pinta para gadis itu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Cepat kau fotokan!" suruh salah satu siswi kepada temannya. Siswi yang disuruh oeh temannya itu pun langsung mengeluh "Eh, tapi aku kan ingin berfoto bersama Sasuke- _sensei_ juga! Kau saja!" elaknya.

"Aku juga mau foto bersama Sasuke- _sensei _tau!"

Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya bosan mendengar perdebatan para remaja itu. "Aku saja yang akan memfoto kalian bersama," putusnya langsung berlari keluar dari gerombolan perempuan remaja itu.

"Tapi kami kan inginnya berfoto dengan _sensei!_" Seruan protes lagi-lagi memenuhi relung indra pendengarannya.

"Ada yang bergantian memfotonya saja," usul Karin sambil menyerahkan _smartphone_nya. Dan usul dari gadis bersurai merah itu langsung disetujui semua siswi yang berada diruang kelas itu.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika akan difoto tiba-tiba Karin langsung bergelayut padanya. Sasuke langsung melepaskan gelayutan Karin ditangannya. Sasuke tidak sempat melihat reaksi Karin karena tiba-tiba kamera sudah _ready_.

Setelah beberapa kali potret siswi-siswinya langsung menghambur sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jealas.

"Kyaa! Aku foto bersama Sasuke- _sensei!_" teriak salah seorang siswi "Karin! Nanti jangan lupa _upload_ di medsos ya!"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Uzumaki Karin sambil melihat hasil foto-fotonya tadi. Gadis itupun menghampir Sasuke yang masih terdiam memegang kotak kuenya. "_Ne ..._, Sasuke- _sensei_."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya "Hn?"

Karin menyerahkan kantong berwarna merah muda "Untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya!" ucap gadis itu kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya setelah memberikan kadonya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke memandangi kantong ditangannya. Ada kota didalam kantong itu.

Tiba-tiba dia pun tersadar "Pelajaran akan dimulai," perintahnya kemudian menaruh barang-barang yang barusan ia dapat diatas meja. Sorakan kecewa pun terlontar. Sasuke langsung menggenakan kacamatanya kemudian membuka buka untuk mulai mengajar.

Sepertinya gadis berambut merah darah itu sudah berataubat. Lihat saja sikapnya tadi, tidak se agresif biasanya walaupun tadi gadis itu masih sempat bergelayutan padanya. Tapi, Sasuke cukup bersyukur akan insiden yang lalu.

Pikiran Sasuke mengawang-awang ketika para muridnya ia suruh untuk mengerjakan soal. Sebenarnya ia memikirkan ini sejak awal ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya hari ini berulang tahun, dan itu membuat hatinya risau.

Apa Sakura ingat jika hari ini adalah hari lahirnya?

Jika gadis itu ingat, setidaknya pasti gadis itu menelpon atau mengirim pesan singkat berupa ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi ... dia tidak mendapat satu pun pesan singkat atau _missed call _dari Sakura. Masa bodo jika teman-temannya lupa. Dia hanya gundah, jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang lupa.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengganti kemeja nya dengan kaos biasa. Hari ini kebetulan dia pulang cepat dikarenakan tadi ada rapat. Dia mengecek ponselnya lagi, dari berpuluh-puluh pesan singkat yang diterimanya, tidak ada nama Sakura disana.

Kebanyakan isi pesan singkat yang diterimanya adalah ucapan ulang tahun dari para staff dan guru serta dari teman-temannya juga. Kemudian, Sasuke mengecek dapur dan kamar tidurnya. Kalau-kalau Sakura menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satu pun barang yang berbau mencurigakan. Dia pun menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura.

Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyesali keputusannya, jika Sakura mengangkat telponnya nanti ... memangnya apa yang akan dikatakannya? Tidak mungkin jika dia akan berkata—'Sakura hari ini aku ulang tahun, apa kau sudah menyiapkan kado?'—Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak mungkin sekali.

Kegugupan Sasuke kandas ketika didengarnya seorang wanita berbicara dari sebrang sana yang mengatakan bahwa panggilannya terhadap ponsel Sakura tak diangkat oleh pemiliknya.

Sasuke merasa agak kecewa. Apa perlu dia datang ke Nine Tails? Mungkin itu pilihan yang cukup tepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Closed'_

Sasuke menggeram kesal kala melihat kata itu tertempel didepan pintu kaca Nine Tails. Tunggu, kalau Sakura tidak sedang berada di Nine Tails lalu dimana gadis itu berada?

Apa ia pulang ke Iwa? Tidak mungkin.

Sasuke cukup khawatir akan pemikirannya yang kali ini, tapi ... apa mungkin dia culik lagi? Seperti waktu itu? Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menyanggah pernyataan yang barusan ia buat didalam pikirannya. Itu sangat tidak mungkin sekali.

Sasuke memutar haluan jalannya. Mungkin, sebaiknya dia menunggu Sakura saja dirumah. Mungkin nanti sore dia akan pulang sendiri.

**Bruk!**

Tak sengaja Sasuke menubruk seorang perempuan. Dia langsung menggumamkan kata maaf karena dia lah yang menabrak gadis itu.

"Uzumaki Karin?" ucapnya dengan nada agak heran.

Gadis yang disebut namanya oleh Sasuke tadi langsung mendongkakkan wajahnya "Eh, S-Sasuke- _sensei_. Selamat siang," sapanya dengan nada hormat.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk membalas sapaan Karin. Dia menjadi was-was seketika.

"Apa _sensei_ menyukainya?" Sasuke langsung mengernyit heran ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari muridnya itu. Pertanyaan itu agak ... ambigu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak pelan ketika baru saja menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Karin. Kadonya.

"Oh, maaf. Tapi, aku belum membukanya."

Karin langsung memasang raut kecewa "Oh, begitu ..."

Sasuke langsung pamit pada Karin dengan beralasan ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mencari Sakura? Atau menunggu gadis itu pulang ke apartemen?

Sasuke menelpon Sakura sekali lagi, namun hasilnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Tunggu, tunggu—kenapa dia khawatir sekali tentang Sakura hari ini? Apa gara-gara Sakura belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya? Kenapa dia jadi risau hanya karena hal sekecil itu?!

Sasuke menenangkan dirinya. Lalu memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran sushi yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Sakura- _san_ sudah kembali?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo pada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang.

Neji menunjuk kearah pintu masuk Nine Tails yang baru saja ditutup oleh seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang menenteng kantung belanjaan berwarna putih.

"Hinata- _san_, aku sudah mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang kau butuhkan," ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dapur.

"Terima kasih, Sakura- _san_," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum manis lalu kembali ke dapur.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto, adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji. Dia bertugas untuk membuat kue diperayaan kecil-kecilan untuk Sasuke kali ini.

Sakura langsung pergi kedapur ketika melihat Naruto sedang menulis kata-kata disebuah poster putih yang masih polos dengan spidol berwarna hitam.

"Apa boleh aku membantu, Hinata- _san_?" ujar Sakura menawarkan diri ketika melihat Hinata sedang membuka bungkus tepung terigu.

Hinata tersenyum "Tentu, kau bisa memecahkan beberapa telur itu lalu memisahkan kuning telur dan putih telurnya," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk beberapa butir telur yang tergeletak dimeja.

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Diluar, para lelaki sedang berusaha menghias ruangan. Sedangkan Jiraiya, sedang menyiapkan makanan lainnya yang dibantu oleh Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sibuk beberapa jam menyiapkan ini-itu, akhirnya persiapan mereka hampir selesai. Kue pun sudah jadi, Kari yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru dan Jiraiya pun sudah jadi.

Walaupun hiasan diruangan ini bisa dibilang sangat sederhana, tapi setidaknya ada hiasan walau sedikit. Yang paling mencolok adalah poster putih memanjang yang ditulisi kata-kata 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!' dengan spidol berwarna hitam.

Naruto dan Sasori cengar-cengir tidak jelas memainkan _confetti_ mereka. Dikepala mereka ada topi berbentuk kerucut yang terbuat oleh karton. Dan, dimasing-masing topi kerucut khas ulang tahun itu pun tertulis nama pemiliknya masing-masing.

"Ini bukan pesta ulang tahun anak-anak, bodoh," dengus Sakura dengan nada bosan ketika melihat tingkah konyol Naruto dan Sasori. Sedangkan Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Hinata- _san_, kenapa bisa-bisanya kau menyukai Naruto, sih?" tanya Sakura heran pada Hinata.

Hinata langsung tersipu malu. "Eh, i-itu ... a-aku malu!" ucap Hinata langsung menutupi mukanya yang mulai memanas akibat pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu pun hanya dapat tersenyum kecut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke tadi kesini ketika kau sedang berbelanja." Ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura langsung tertarik.

"Benarkah? Apa dia menyadari ada kalian disini?" tanya gadis bermanik emerald itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alis merah mudanya.

Neji menggeleng. "Kami langsung bersembunyi, tapi tadi aku sempat melihat dia berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan seorang gadis berambut merah," jawab sepupu dari kekasih Naruto tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah katanya? Apa itu Uzumaki Karin? Apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua didepan Nine Tails ketika jam sekolah sedang berlangsung?

Sakura hanya terdiam menanggapinya. Ada sedikit rasa ... panas, mungkin?—Didalam hatinya. Lalu ia pamit keluar sebentar karena ada urusan. Sakura mengecek ponselnya ketika dia sudah berada diluar Nine Tails.

_27 missed call from Uchiha Sasuke_

_10 message from Uchiha Sasuke_

Bagus. Sakura tertawa agak kencang ketika melihat pemberitahuan itu tertera dilayar ponselnya. _Kenapa Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkannya? _Pikirnya dikala dia membaca satu persatu pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan padanya.

Oke, sebenarnya tujuan Sakura saat ini adalah membeli kado untuk Sasuke. Tapi jujur saja, dia masih bingung sampai sekarang akan memberikan Sasuke kado apa. Jam? Tidak, Sasuke baru saja membeli sebuah jam yang canggih. Masakan? Umm, itu akan dicoret dalam daftar. Tomat? Tidak, tidak, dan tidak.

"Apa ya? Hmm ...," gumam Sakura pelan sambil melihat-lihat toko-toko yang dilewatinya. Tiba-tiba saat melintasi toko aksesoris ada suatu benda yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

_Strap_ berbentuk cherry, namun dua buah cherry itu berbentuk tomat yang berwarna merah. Ya, _strap_ itu bisa dibilang _fusion_ antara buah tomat dan cherry—mungkin lebih tepatnya _strap_ itu adalah buah tomat ceri. Cukup unik juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah Sakura, mengajak Sasuke kesini adalah tugasmu." Sakura menggerutu pelan ketika Sasori melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Telpon atau kirim pesan saja ke dia, apa salahnya," ujar Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan "Perkiraan dia akan datang kesini dengan diajak melalui telpon atau sms hanya dua puluh lima persen, Sakura- _chan_," Naruto berpura-pura memasang wajah sendu. "Jika kau yang mengajaknya secara langsung, pasti si _Teme_ itu langsung akan datang kesini."

Gadis bermanik klorofil itu mendecak, akhirnya ia mengalah "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menjemputnya kesini," ujar Sakura akhirnya bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura masih hidup sampai sekarang. Puluhan pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan ke gadis itu tak ada yang dibalas satu pun. Sasuke pun keluar apartemennya lagi berniat untuk mencari Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke akui, dia sangat khawatir sekarang. Tujuan pertamanya adalah mengecek sekali lagi Nine Tails. Dia langsung berjalan cepat ketika selesai mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Sakura. Ini sudah lewat dua jam dari berakhirnya _shift_ kerja Sakura. Dan gadis itu belum pulang keapartemen sampai sekarang.

Tapi, keresahan hati Sasuke lenyap ketika dia melihat seorang gadis berambut _pink _yang sedang berada diseberang jalan. Ketika lampu pejalan kaki sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau, Sasuke langsung bergerak cepat menghampiri Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Pria berambut raven itu langsung menerjang Sakura dengan erat ditengah jalan, lalu dia langsung membawa Sakura kepinggir jalan agar tak tertabrak orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura merasakan sakit ditubuhnya karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat dan langsung menggeretnya kepinggir jalan.

"Aku ... mencarimu," lirih Sasuke sambil merenganggkan pelukannya ketika dia tau bahwa Sakura sedang kesakitan sekarang.

"M-maaf, Sasuke- _kun_, tapi hari ini aku sangat sibuk sekali," jawab gadis yang sedang didekap oleh Sasuke itu.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat telpon dariku!" cecar Sasuke secara tak sabaran. Dia sudah melupakan kegundahan hatinya tentang Sakura ingat atau tidak tentang ulang tahunnya.

Gadis bermanik hijau itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi kekhawatiran Sasuke "Temani aku minum di Nine Tails, Sasuke- _kun_,"pinta Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kearah tempat Nine Tails berada.

Kaki pemuda bermarga 'Uchiha' itu terhenti. "Kau gila? Aku sedang mengkhawatirkanmu, dan kau malah mengajakku minum-minum? Aku sampai sempat mengira jika kau diculik seperti waktu itu." Iris pemuda itu menatap sinis kearah emerald Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, dia memang salah karena membuat Sasuke sampai khawatir seperti ini. Tapi, ini murni bukan kesalahannya. Ini salah satu bagian dari rencana Naruto juga. Sakura tidak boleh membalas satu pun pesan atau mengangkat telpon dari Sasuke. Pokoknya Sakura tidak boleh menghubungi Sasuke sampai dia harus menjemput laki-laki itu tiba.

Gadis itu memilih untuk tak menjawab kalimat yang dilontarkan Uchiha Sasuke untuknya, dia terus berjalan menuju Nine Tails. Ia bersyukur karena Sasuke terus mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, Sakura. Bukankah Nine Tails tutup? Tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura langsung menegang. Dia tertawa hambar, beruntunglah sekarang Sasuke tak bisa melihat ekspresi gugupnya sekarang karena dia sedang berjalan didepan Sasuke "Mungkin kau sedang ilusi, Nine Tails hari ini buka, kok."

Sasuke pun mengalah dan menuruti kemana perempuan itu melangkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tanjoubi Omedetou, _Sasuke!_"_

Pria itu terdiam. Dia dibuat _speechless_ untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sasori. Semua sahabatnya lengkap, ia pun tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari itu. Jiraiya dan kekasih Naruto—Hyuuga Hinata pun turut ikut serta. Hanya gurunya yang tidak ada disini, yah paman Minato itu memang selalu sibuk, sih.

Naruto dan Sasori meniup-niup kan _confetti_nya. Dikepala dua orang itu ada topi kerucut khas ulang tahun. Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. _Konyol_.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan pelan kearaha Sakura yang berada disampingnya. Dilihatnya bahwa Sakura sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke- _kun_," ucapnya pelan dengan rona halus dimukanya.

Sasuke pun ikut merona namun masih dengan air muka datar melekat diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau merona, _Teme_? Kau bahagia gara-gara ada Sakura- _chan_ disini?" tanya Naruto yang masih sempatnya menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Biasanya kau selalu bersikap acuh setiap kami merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"A-apa katamu, _Dobe_?!" kata Sasuke galak yang disambut oleh gelak tawa khas suara Naruto.

Sasuke berkali-kali lipat bahagia daripada dengan kejutannya yang tadi siang. Tentu saja, karena kejutan ini diberikan oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Untuk kali ini saja, Sasuke akan mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat bahagia sekarang. Salah satu alasannya, karena ternyata Sakura mengingat hari lahirnya. Oke, sebenarnya itu hal tidak penting, sih.

"Tiup lilinnya, Sasuke- _san_," ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang sambil menyodorkan kue kearah Sakura. Sakura pun menerima kue itu. Oh, ternyata Hinata menyuruh Sasuke untuk meniup lilin ketika Sakura sedang memegang kue itu.

Uh, Sasuke harus mengalami perbuatan konyol ini lagi. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat Sasuke bisa meleleh ditempat saat itu juga—oke, ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, sungguh. Wajah Sakura yang sedang diterpa cahaya dari lilin membuat wajah gadis itu semakin cantik.

Lamunan Sasuke terbuyar kala gadis dihadapannya itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada berbisik "Jangan lupa ucapkan permintaanmu, Sasuke-_ kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk. Walau konyol, Sasuke tetap mengatakan harapannya didalam hati sebelum dia meniup lilin-lilin itu. Dengan satu hembusan napas, lilin itu telah padam. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan. Kemudian memulai pestanya.

"Terima kasih ..." gumam Sasuke ketika mereka akan memakan kue.

Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar "Hee, apa katamu _Teme_? Aku tidak dengar, bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" ucap Naruto sambil melebarkan telinga dengan tangannya didepan Sasuke. Ini sangat langka sekali. Seingat Naruto, Sasuke tidak pernah berterima kasih pada mereka setiap mereka merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mendengus kesal "Tidak ada pengulangan!"

Hinata terkikik "_Ne, _Sasuke- _san_. Sakura- _san_ yang membuat kue ini."

Sakura langsung mengelak katika menyendokkan sepotong kue dimulutnya "E-eh, tidak! Hinata- _san_ yang membuatnya! Aku hanya membantu sedikit ..." ucap Sakura dengan perasaan malu.

Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas "Hn." Sakura pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah makan kue mereka pun makan malam dengan kari buatan Jiraiya dan Neji. Mereka menggobrolkan banyak hal. Yah, ulang tahun Sasuke pada tahun ini cukup mengesankan dari pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Apa karena ada Sakura? Uh, mungkin saja.

Setelah dibuat khawatir setengah mati, Sasuke dibuat terkejut oleh pesta ini. Biasanya jika salah satu dari mereka berulang tahun, mereka pasti akan membuat janji bertemu direstoran atau kafe untuk merayakannya.

Sasuke sempat berpikir jika teman-temannya itu lupa akan ulang tahunnya. Tapi, dia tak peduli akan hal itu. Ternyata, mereka membuat suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh ya, aku lupa jika kau itu populer," ucap Sakura sambil mengerlingkan matanya ketika melihat tumpukan kado tergeletak diatas meja makan. Sakura kesal ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke telah menerima banyak kado dari penggemarnya. Ternyata dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang ingin memberikan Sasuke sebuah kado.

"Apa salahnya menerima pemberian orang?" ucap Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang berada didapur.

Sakura terdiam. Dia merasa pesimis dengan kado kecilnya. Dia terus menatap kado kecil digenggamannya.

Sasuke kemudian melihat benda yang digenggam Sakura "Apa itu?" tanyanya seraya menyambar kado Sakura. Lalu dengan cekatan pria itu membuka bungkusnya.

"_Strap_?"

"Eh, uh. Kurasa kau tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ini untukku?"

"Sebenarnya, iya. Tapi, kulihat kau sudah mendapat banyak kado yang lebih besar dari punyaku," jawab Sakura masih dipenuhi rasa _minder_.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya "Hhh ... sebenarnya ini memalukan, tapi kalau darimu ... kurasa ... tidak masalah," ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura langsung bersemangat mendengar ucapan Sasuke "Benarkah? Aku juga memakai _strap_ yang sama, jadi kita _couple_, hehe ..." gadis itu memamerkan cengirannya. Dia menunjukkan ponselnya yang sudah ia pasangi _strap_ tomat ceri, persis seperti punya Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat gadis yang ia, uh ... sayangi itu tersenyum bahagia. Tunggu, sejak kapan Sasuke menyayangi Sakura? Sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

Tadi siang gadis itu sudah membuatnya khawatir sampai dia hampir mati karena tak mendengar kabarnya, tapi malam ini gadis itu membuatnya sangat bahagia sampai seperti ingin terbang kelangit—ini terlalu berlebihan.

Sasuke pun menangkup wajah Sakura, kemudian mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan pelan. Hanya kecupan ringan untuk menunjukkan betapa bahagianya Sasuke malam ini. Hanya kecupan yang dipenuhi dengan rasa sayang. Terkadang, Sasuke menyesap pelan bibir mungil Sakura—dan hebatnya dibalas oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu pun tak menolak kala Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti ini.

Sasuke melepas kontak bibir mereka ketika dirasa Sakura sudah hampir habis stok oksigennya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah dengan hebat.

Sakura pun tersenyum manis ketika pernapasannya kembali normal "Sekali lagi. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tangan Sasuke merengkuh badan Sakura dengan hangat "Hn, terima kasih, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story End XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Side story ini dibuat khusus untuk ulang tahun Sasuke yang bertepatan pada hari ini XD Oke, sebenarnya aku agak ragu update side story ditengah chapter 8 dan 9, apakah terlihat aneh? Yang pasti time line cerita ini beberapa hari setelah sakura diculik oleh karin dan sebelum sakura dapat tugas rangkai bunga dari tsunade.**

**Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun abang Saske! Semoga ga jadi bang toyib lagi, tambah kece walau udh om-om, makin syg ama sarada-chan dan sakura ^^**

**Sign,**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**23 07 15**


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke sampai harus menghentikan bacaanya ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari gadis musim semi disampingnya barusan. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" ulangnya.

"Dia menitipkan salam untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_," kata Sakura dengan senyuman—yang masih tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke. "Mungkin, dia sebenarnya tau kalau kau adalah putranya?"

Pria itu terdiam. Sasuke sampai harus melipat korannya untuk mencerna apa yang barusan Sakura katakan. "Sakura ..."

"Hm?" sahut Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Aku minta ... kau jangan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s) : AU, OOC, dll.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : Match.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis yang duduk tepat disebelahnya itu hanya dapat memasang ekspressi bingung. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Raut-raut keheranan terpampang jelas dimukanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka kau bertemu dengannya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada serius. Mata oniksnya menatap dengan tegas manik hijau daun Sakura.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Entah kenapa setiap kali berbincang dengan Sasuke pasti ujung-ujungnya selalu ada perseteruan didalamnya. "Aku kan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Fugaku- _san_." Gadis itu memberi alasan.

"Ya, tapi aku harap lain kali kau bisa menghindarinya jika bertemu dengannya."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut kesal "Memangnya apa yang salah? Fugaku- _san_ adalah orang yang baik, Sasuke- _kun_. Mungkin, aku bisa membantumu," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak, Sakura. Untuk yang kali ini biarlah menjadi masalahku sendiri."

"Tapi, apa salahnya aku membantumu?"

Sasuke pun terdiam tak berminat untuk membalas perkataan Sakura tadi. Dia hanya tidak mau jika rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya. Bisa saja Sakura suatu hari nanti akan ikut campur—atau memberitahu ke ayahnya kalau dia adalah anak dari Uchiha Fugaku itu sendiri. Tidak, tidak. Sasuke bukannya tidak percaya pada Sakura—hanya saja, Sasuke merasa bahwa masalah ini adalah masalah antar ayah dan anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangankan untuk hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang ringan—atau saling menyapa—untuk bertatap muka satu sama lain saja mereka sudah jarang belakangan ini. Walaupun begitu, pasti Sasuke akan membawa _bento_ buatan Sakura saat akan pergi berlatih.

Masalah tentang Fugaku pada malam itu tidak pernah diungkit-ungkit lagi baik oleh Sasuke maupun Sakura. Debat mereka tentang pria tua itu sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke pun makin sibuk sekali menjelang hari pertandingannya. Sasuke seperti terlihat sangat ... _excited_. Apa mungkin karena dia sudah lama tidak bermain bola bersama teman-temannya? Atau, dia senang karena Sakura akan datang menyemangatinya saat pertandingan berlangsung? _Who knows ... ?_

Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa seperti kembali menjadi remaja. Dia membayangkan menjadi seorang pemuda yang dengan sengitnya merebut bola didalam lapangan, sementara kekasihnya yang berada di pinggir lapangan menyoraki si pemuda dan menunggu pemuda itu dengan menggenggam sebuah botol _sport drink _dan sebuah handuk ditangannya.

"Sasuke, ini ..."

Sasuke langsung membuyarkan lamunannya kala Neji menyerahkannya sebuah _sport drink_. _Damn_, kenapa pikiran Uchiha Sasuke menjadi ngawur seperti ini ...?

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil _sport drink _yang Neji berikan padanya, lalu tangan pemuda itu memutar tutup botol—membuka minuman itu.

"Oke, sesudah _break time_ ini kita akan berlatih sekali lagi. Lalu, kita akan pulang," ucap Naruto ketika pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya "Kita harus bergegas, karena Hinata- _chan_-ku sudah menunggu." Naruto menyengir dengan gaya khasnya.

"Dasar mesum," cela Sasori dengan mata yang memicing.

Naruto tak terima akan celaan Sasori, pemuda berambut pirang itu membalas "Diam kau bodoh. Bilang saja iri," ujar Naruto membalas cibiran pemuda berambut merah itu. Sasori langsung menatap Naruto dengan sengit, Naruto pun membalas tatapan Sasori dengan tak kalah sengitnya.

Neji langsung berada ditengah-tengah mereka—memisahkan kedua orang yang siap bertengkar itu. "Berhentilah untuk saling bersikap seperti anak kecil, bodoh!"

Naruto dan Sasori langsung mencibir. Neji tak memedulikan kedua sahabatnya yang konyol itu. Dia malah mendekati Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang sibuk. "Bagaimana strateginya, Shikamaru?" tanya Neji sambil duduk disebelah Shikamaru—yang juga menjadi kapten untuk tim mereka nanti.

"Aku sudah meyelesaikannya, nanti akan kita diskusikan," balas Shikamaru sambil membereskan peralatan menulisnya.

Sasuke langsung menyahut. "Kuharap strategimu bisa membawa kita pada kemenangan seperti biasanya," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu, Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru sambil terkekeh licik.

"O-oi, kita hanya bertanding untuk reuni saja. Kalian tidak perlu menganggap ini terlalu serius," ujar Naruto yang agak ngeri ketika melihat seringaian Sasuke dan mendengar kekehan licik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, pria itu tak berniat membalas perkataan Naruto—dia malah melewati Naruto begitu saja. Malah Sasuke yang menjawab perkataan Naruto. "Tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus kita, _Dobe_." Dia menyeringai lagi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ayo, berlatih sekali lagi. Setelah itu kita pulang," ajak Neji pada teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke- _kun_," kata Sakura yang melihat Sasuke baru pulang dengan penuh keringat karena pria itu baru sudah berlatih bersama teman-temannya. Dia mendekat berjalan kearah Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba dia langsung menutup hidungnya. "Uh, sebaiknya kau mandi, Sasuke- _kun_," katanya dengan suara yang agak berbeda karena dia sekarang sedang menutup hidung.

Sasuke langsung tersinggung dengan perkataan dan perbuatan Sakura. Padahal dia baru pulang tapi dia langsung diejek dengan sebutan bau oleh istri palsunya itu. Dia berdecak kesal sambil melewati Sakura yang masih menutup hidungnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung berbalik dan memeluk Sakura. "Rasakan ini," katanya sambil menyeringai licik ketika mendekap Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura yang sedang berada didalam dekapan Sasuke itu langsung berontak. "Kyaa! Sasuke- _kun_, aku baru sudah mandi!" teriaknya kesal dengan muka yang memerah. Sekarang gadis itu bisa mencium dengan jelas bau Sasuke yang sedang bercampur dengan keringat itu.

Setelah puas mengerjai Sakura dengan bau badannya, laki-laki berambut raven itu langsung melepaskan dekapan eratnya. "Aku mandi dulu," ucapnya polos seakan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Gadis yang barusan didekap Sasuke tadi langsung membaui tubuhnya. Uh, tubuhnya kembali bau. Selain bau keringat, dia juga bisa mencium aroma Sasuke yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dia kembali merona, tapi tak lama dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia pergi menuju arah ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah melepas kaos yang tadi dipakai oleh laki-laki itu. Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura. "Ada apa? Kau mau mandi bersama?" tawarnya dengan menyeringai.

"T-tidak perlu!" tolak Sakura dengan cepat.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah istri palsunya itu. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi sambil menggantungkan handuk dilehernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura langsung merogoh kantongnya ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering dengan hebat dipagi hari seperti ini. Dia langsung mengangkat telpon itu ketika tahu siapa yang menelpon. Dia pun berdiri didekat kaca besar yang menghadap langsung kearah kota yang terletak di apartemen Sasuke.

"H-halo, Tsunade- _san_? Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika panggilan sudah tersambung. Oh, ternyata yang menelpon Sakura adalah Tsunade. Ada apa wanita yang kelihatannya sudah tua tapi masih tetap seksi dan cantik itu menelponnya?

"_Ah, halo Sakura. Aku butuh bantuanmu lagi—mungkin, lebih tepatnya penawaran untukmu."_

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar Tsunade yang berbicara seperti itu. Baru dia akan bertanya tapi wanita yang menelponnya itu tiba-tiba berkata lagi. "_Kalau kau tidak mau, itu tidak masalah, Sakura. Tapi penawaran ini cukup bagus untukmu,"_ kata wanita pirang diseberang telpon itu.

Gadis bermahkota bak bunga Sakura itu langsung tertarik. "Penawaran apa itu, Tsunade- _san_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang agak antusias.

"_Hari ini aku ada interview. Dan, para wartawan itu tertarik pada souvenir rangkaian bunga yang kau buat pada saat seminar waktu itu. Jadi aku harap kau bisa ikut dalam interview ku pada kali ini, Sakura," _kata Tsunade dengan panjang lebar.

Air muka Sakura langsung berubah menjadi cerah. Astaga, dia tidak menyangka bahwa rangkaian bunganya akan dilirik oleh para wartawan. Dan pula, desainer rangkaian bunga terkenal yang mengajaknya untuk ikut dalam wawancara. Tentu Sakura tak ragu lagi untuk menerimanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menyetujui dan mengutarakannya pada Tsunade. "Tentu saja aku mau, Tsunade- _san_! Kapan _interview_nya akan berlangsung?" tanya Sakura masih dengan nada antusias. Dia melirik pemadangan luar dari jendela besar yang ada dihadapannya. Orang-orang sudah mulai berlalu-lalang dibawah sana.

Bisa didengar oleh Sakura bahwa diseberang sana Tsunade seperti menghela napas lega. "_Syukurlah jika kau mau. Interviewnya akan dilaksanakan hari ini pada jam empat sore," _jawab Tsunade.

Kepala Sakura langsung mengangguk—walau Tsunade tak dapat melihatnya. "Baiklah, aku akan datang, Tsunade- _san_!"

"_Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura. Sampai jumpa._"

"Sampai jumpa, Tsunade- _san_," ucap gadis bermanik hijau itu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan wanita pirang diseberang sana.

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia langsung tersentak ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan baju yang sudah rapi. "A-ah, pagi Sasuke," sapanya dengan wajah senang—efek kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum bertanya pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu "Tsunade- _san_?" tanya nya singkat dengan nada heran.

"Iya. Tsunade- _san_ menawariku untuk ikut wawancara dengannya!" Sakura menjawab dengan antusias.

"Kapan? Apa kau menerima tawaran itu?"

"Tentu saja! Wawancaranya hari ini, jam empat!" kata gadis Haruno itu masih dengan berantusias.

Sasuke langsung menampakkan raut terkejut dan terlihat seperti—uh ... kecewa. "Hari ini pertandinganku akan berlangsung," kata laki-laki berhelai raven itu dengan nada datar. Entah kenapa ... dia merasa sangat kecewa.

Sakura langsung diserang rasa bersalah. Astaga, sungguh. Dia lupa kalau hari ini Sasuke akan ada pertandingan. Iya, i ya. Sakura tau kalau pertandingan ini sebenarnya hanya untuk reuni saja, tapi ... walaupun begitu ... Sakura sangat ingin mendukung dan menyaksikan Sasuke sedang bermain di lapangan.

"Ah, maaf Sasuke ... aku lupa," lirih Sakura pelan. Lalu gadis itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas perkataannya "Aku akan menghubungi Tsunade- _san_ kalau aku tidak jadi mengikuti wawancara itu," katanya segera.

Sasuke langsung mencegah tangan Sakura yang sedang bersiap untuk menelpon Tsunade itu "Jangan konyol, Sakura. Kau ingin membatalkan wawancara itu hanya untuk melihatku bertanding? Jangan bercanda," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar masih sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tapi ..."

Perkataan itu langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke dengan segera. "Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang karirmu, Sakura. Mungkin saja kau akan sukses dibidang ini," kata pria itu serius.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar Sasuke yang berbicara seperti itu. "Tidak, Sasuke. Sungguh, aku tidak ahli dalam bidang ini."

"Sakura aku serius, tidak apa-apa jika kau ... tidak datang saat aku bertanding nanti." Sakura mengetahui ada keraguan dalam kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang memaksa. Akan kuusahakan akan datang untuk menyemangatimu, Sasuke- _kun_," kata gadis dengan manik hijau itu seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke kecewa, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan gadis dihadapannya barusan ... dia menjadi sedikit—uh, lega. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku berangkat dulu," pamit pemuda itu sambil menenteng tas kerjanya dan melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu depan.

Sakura mengekori Sasuke. Sebenarnya—entah kenapa mengantar Sasuke berangkat kerja dipintu depan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tiap pagi. Padahal awalnya, dia mengantar Sasuke sampai pintu depan adalah karena hanya akting semata. Tapi Sakura tak peduli akan hal itu, yang ia tau ia sudah terbiasa mengantar Sasuke kerja dengan kecupan dipipi.

"Aku berangkat," kata Sasuke setelah selesai memasangkan sepasang sepatu hitam dikakinya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat jalan Sasuke- _kun_, hati-hati," ucapnya dengan nada lembut sambil menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. Dia harus berjinjit sedikit karena Sasuke memang lebih tinggi darinya. Bibirnya pun mengecup pelan pipi kanan Sasuke—kebiasaannya tiap pagi.

Sasuke yang biasanya langsung pergi setelah pipinya dicium oleh Sakura pagi ini malah menyentil pelan dahi lebar Sakura. Gadis yang dahinya disentil oleh Sasuke tadi tercengang. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak menyentil dahinya.

Sasuke yang baru sudah menyentil dahi Sakura dengan kedua jarinya langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen dan gadis berhelai merah muda yang masih tercengang itu. Sedetik setelah perginya Sasuke, Sakura langsung tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya diisi dengan perasaan yang terasa hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ini sudah jam empat sore_.

Sakura bergerak gelisah. Sedari tadi dia hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas diruangan tata rias. Penampilannya sekarang sudah amat rapi dan apik. Kegelisahannya ini antara wawancaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan pertandingan Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai juga.

Jemari-jemari Sakura menggengam erat ponsel miliknya. Dia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke terlebih dahulu—walau ia berpikir panggilannya tidak akan diangkat karena Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertanding. Tapi, ia tetap berharap jika panggilannya akan diangkat oleh lelaki diseberang sana.

Telinga gadis berhelai _pink_ itu dapat mendengar nada panggilan menunggu yang sedari tadi berdegung sekarang tergantikan oleh sebuah suara _bass_ seorang pria. Harapannya terwujud sudah. "S-Sasuke- _kun_?" panggilnya ragu.

"_Ada apa Sakura?"_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Bukannya lega karena panggilannya telah diangkat oleh Sasuke, yang ada dia tambah gugup. "S-semoga kau beruntung, S-sasuke- _kun_," ucap gadis itu dengan nada bergetar.

Sakura dapat mendengar kekehan kecil dari Sasuke. "_Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, betapa gugupnya kau sekarang," _ejek Sasuke dari seberang sana setelah mendengar ucapan semangat dengan nada bergetar dari gadis merah jambunya itu.

"Sial! Kau tidak tau betapa gugupnya aku sekarang!" kata Sakura dengan cepat. Entah kemana rasa gugupnya tadi menghilang setelah Sasuke mengejeknya tadi.

Lagi-lagi Sakura dapat mendengar kekehan dari Sasuke. "_Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung Sakura. Walau begitu, aku tetap menantikan kehadiranmu,_" kata Sasuke.

Gadis bermanik hijau itu terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya menjadi tenang, dan ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang tadi berdetak tak karuan sekarang berdetak secara normal kembali. Ia menggulum senyum kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Setelah selesai wawancara aku akan langsung melesat ketempatmu, Sasuke!" ujar gadis itu dengan semangat yang berapi-api dan antusias yang tinggi. Dia pun sampai mengepalkan tangannya.

"A-ano ... , m-maaf menganggu, Haruno- _san_." Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget dan memekik pelan ketika mendengar sebuah suara seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gadis itu langsung memutuskan panggilannya dengan Sasuke dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sang sumber suara.

Sakura melihat wanita yang memanggilnya tadi. Dapat dirasakan wajah Sakura sedang memanas dan memerah bak kepiting rebus. Pasti wanita ini tadi melihat tingkah aneh Sakura. Duh, malunya. "A-ah, y-ya ada apa, Ayame- _san_?" jawabnya dengan perasaan malu.

Sakura dapat melihat bahwa Ayame sekarang pasti sedang menahan tawanya. "Sebentar, lagi wawancara akan segera dimulai—pfftt." Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat Ayame yang sedang menahan tawanya tersebut.

"I-iya, terima kasih, Ayame- _san_," jawab Sakura kalem.

Ayame pun keluar dari ruangan dengan masih tetap menahan tawa. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang bodoh itu dan langsung mengirimkan pesan ke nomor Sasuke.

'_Sebentar lagi wawancaraku akan dimulai. Maaf tadi tiba-tiba mematikan panggilannya. Semoga beruntung, Sasuke- kun_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahi laki-laki itu mengernyit ketika dengan tiba-tiba panggilannya dengan Sakura terputus. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba memutuskan telponnya tanpa mengatakannya dengan Sasuke lagi?

Jika didengarkan dengan saksama, sebelum Sakura memutuskan panggilan tanpa pemberitahuan lagi—Sasuke mendengar ada sebuah suara seorang wanita yang memanggil nama Sakura.

Otak jenius Sasuke bekerja. Itu artinya Sakura sudah dipanggil karena sebentar lagi _interview_nya akan dimulai.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke langsung berdering, namun itu bukan suara yang menandakan bahwa ada panggilan. Suara yang berdering tadi menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk keponsel Sasuke—

'_Sebentar lagi wawancaraku akan dimulai. Maaf tadi tiba-tiba mematikan panggilannya. Semoga beruntung, Sasuke- kun_.'

—dan benar saja. Pesan yang baru masuk keponsel Sasuke barusan adalah pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura untuknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia tak berniat untuk membalas pesan itu karena pria itu tau bahwa Sakura sedang memulai _interview_nya sekarang. Didalam hatinya ia masih berharap bahwa gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda itu akan datang dan memberinya semangat. Dan itu pasti akan terjadi. Pasti.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sasori tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut merah yang sudah menggenakan seragam berwarna putih dan biru—sama seperti yang Sasuke pakai sekarang—itu menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak tegak dari duduknya. Dia sudah tau apa alasan Sasori memanggilnya. "Aku tau. Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai," ujarnya dengan menyeringai licik.

Laki-laki dengan marga Uchiha itu tersentak kaget ketika melihat kamera yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengambil _film_ sudah terletak dipinggir lapangan kosong yang ada didekat taman kota Konoha itu.

Walau tak ditunjukkan Sasuke secara terang-terangan ekspressi kagetnya itu, Sasori yang sudah bertahun-tahun selalu bersama Sasuke itu langsung mengetahui bahwa adanya perubahan raut muka yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Ah, ini perbuatan paman Minato. Paman Minato memang selalu berlebihan," kata Sasori diiringi dengan senyuman kecut.

Ini artinya pertandingan mereka akan masuk tv. Oh, Sasuke tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. _The power of richman_.

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan sepenuhnya perbuatan _Tou- chan_, sih. Aku juga setuju kalau pertandingan kita ditayangkan ditelevisi," kata Uzumaki Naruto dengan suara khasnya dan cengiran yang tertempel dimukanya. Dibelakangnya ada Neji dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke memamerkan ekspressi masam kepada Naruto. Sekarang telinganya dapat mendengar teriakan yang tak jauh dari lapangan datang mendekat, seperti teriakan seorang—tidak, tapi segerombolan gadis.

Mau tak mau secara serempak mereka berlima membalikkan tubuh dan melihat apa yang datang. Ternyata memang benar-benar segerombolan gadis.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasori berdecak lalu menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ckck ... ternyata kita memang terkenal ya," katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, ada nada sombong dan bangga yang tersirat dalam kalimatnya tadi.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke- _sensei_! Semangat!" teriak para murid perempuan Sasuke yang datang pada pertandingan itu. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pusing.

"Oh, murid-murid penggemar Sasuke rupanya," kata Naruto datar.

"Penggemarku juga ada, bodoh," dengus Sasori sambil duduk dikursi panjang yang terletak dipinggir lapangan.

Selain nama Sasuke, mereka juga dapat mendegar nama mereka juga dielu-elukan oleh para gerombolan gadis-gadis itu. Selain para gadis—disana juga ada wanita. Sepertinya itu adalah rekan-rekan kerja mereka yang sepertinya juga diam-diam mengagumi para lelaki disana.

"_Mendokusai_ ...," keluh Shikamaru. Pria itu ikut duduk-dudukan bersama Sasori. Dia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!" teriakan itu membuat kelopak mata Shikamaru yang barusan terpejam tadi menjadi terbuka kembali. Rasanya dia ingin menggurutu lagi, tapi karena dia mengenal suara itu maka dia tidak jadi mengeluarkan keluhannya.

Matanya malah melirik dengan raut antusias keasal suara yang tadi meneriaki namanya. "Temari," panggilnya sambil tegak dari duduk lalu menghampiri seorang wanita pirang berkuncir empat.

Neji melirik kearah pasangan itu. "Mana Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya pria yang rambut coklat panjangnya yang ia kuncir menjadi kuncir kuda itu sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, selain Sasori, masih ada tiga pria lainnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Sasuke. Salah satunya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Neji tau ada perubahan ekspressi dalam wajah Sasuke ketika dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dia sedang ada _interview_," jawab pria bermata hitam kelam itu sekenannya. Manik hitamnya melirik kearah Naruto yang sekarang sedang berbincang bersama Hinata.

Yang sedang tidak bersama pasangannya hanya mereka bertiga. Yaitu, Neji, Sasori, dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Uh, mereka terlihat seperti _gay_ yang terlibat _threesome—_lupakan deskrip ngawur barusan.

Shikamaru dan Naruto yang baru saja diisi energinya—alias diberi semangat oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing—berjalan menuju kearah Neji, Sasori, dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar.

"Lawan kita sudah datang," kata Shikamaru saat jarak diantara mereka sudah cukup dekat. Mereka berlima pun membentuk sebuah lingkaran—mendekatkan diri dan menopang tangan teman mereka dibahu masing-masing.

"Kita akan melakukannya sesuai rencana dan strategi yang sudah kita diskusikan. Kita tidak boleh sampai kalah," ujar pria berkuncir dengan gaya daun nanas selayaknya kapten. Raut muka mereka berlima kini sangat serius.

"Yosh! Semoga kita beruntung dipertandingan bola ini!" teriak Shikamaru membakar semangat keempat temannya yang lain.

"YOSH!" teriak Sasuke, Sasori, Neji, dan Naruto serempak menyahuti teriakan kapten mereka. Mereka pun bubar dan berjalan menuju kearah lapangan untuk memulai pertandingan. Teriakan-teriakan masih setia mengiringi mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah _futsal_," celetuk Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan sambil mengerlingkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emeraldnya melirik lagi kearah jam tengan yang sedang ia pakai sekarang—sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Dia menghela napasnya dengan pelan, sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Wawancaranya tadi berjalan dengan—yah, sukses. Sakura masih agak gugup walau sudah bersama Tsunade yang berada disampingnya.

Apa Sasuke masih bertanding? Apa dia masih sempat untuk datang ke lapangan kosong yang terletak dekat dengan taman yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Nine Tails?

Dia melirik kearah tv yang berada di_lobby_ gedung stasiun televisi tersebut. Bola matanya langsung membulat tak percaya ketika apa yang tersajikan didepan matanya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berlari menggiring bola menuju arah gawang lawannya.

"Astaga ...," gumam Sakura tak percaya.

Dia langsung melesat menuju arah luar gedung dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi berwarna biru tepat dihadapannya. Dan gadis itu langsung menyebutkan tempat tujuannya.

**.**

**.**

"Wow ...," gumam gadis itu terkesima.

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus membulatkan matanya ketika sampai ditempat tujuannya. Betapa ramainya lapangan ini sekarang.

Sakura harus berjuang menerobos gerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang meneriaki nama Sasuke dan teman-temannya itu. Tapi ditelinga Sakura—nama Sasuke yang lebih dominan diteriaki oleh para gadis itu.

Akhirnya gadis berambut _pink_ itu sampai dibarisan depan setelah melewati lautan perempuan tersebut. Dia melirik kearah perempuan _blonde_ berkuncir empat yang sedang meneriaki nama Shikamaru. Sakura meneliti penampilan perempuan itu. Sepertinya gadis yang sedang berdiri disampingnya tersebut adalah tunangan Shikamaru yang waktu itu pernah disinggung saat Sakura dan tim Nine Tails sedang mengobrol.

"Ano, maaf sebelumnya. Apakah anda tunangan Shikamaru- _san_?" tanya Sakura ragu sambil mencolek lengan perempuan tersebut.

Perempuan berkuncir empat itu langsung berhenti menyoraki Shikamaru dan langsung menoleh kearah Sakura. "Iya, ada apa?" jawab Temari. Sepertinya setengah perhatiannya masih teralihkan pada pertandingan bola itu.

"Skornya sudah berapa?" Oh, rasanya itu adalah pertanyaan paling tidak bermutu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Seimbang. 2-2." Temari menjawab cepat dan langsung menyoraki Shikamaru kembali.

Sakura langsung membulatkan mulutnya. Kenapa seimbang? Dia menjadi khawatir. "Ngomong-ngomong waktu pertandingannya tinggal berapa menit lagi?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi.

Mata hijau temari masih fokus terhadap pertandingan yang tersuguhkan didepan matanya. "Lima belas menit lagi. Bagaimana ini?!" tanya perempuan itu frustasi.

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Dia melihat Neji yang sedang menjaga gawang, lalu melirik Sasuke yang berdiri agak dekat dengan pinggir lapangan diseberang. Nampaknya Sasuke sangat kesulitan. Maniknya menangkap Sasuke mulai bergerak dan mulai mengejar bola yang dibawa lawan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan antusias. Sasuke berhasil merebut bola dari lawannya. Namun saat pria berambut mencuat itu hendak memasuki bola kedalam gawang lawan, bola sudah direbut kembali. Dan, betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke jatuh tersungkur saat pria itu hendak mengejar lawannya.

Sakura langsung geram. Dia pun menarik napas panjang. "SASUKE- _KUN_! JANGAN MENYERAH!"teriak gadis itu dengan membahana. Semua perhatian langsung teralihkan padanya. Namun, Sakura tak berhenti menyemangati Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis berambut _pink_ yang sudah berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Entah kenapa ... semangatnya langsung naik setelah melihat keberadaan Sakura. Dirinya langsung dipenuhi rasa percaya diri.

Pria bermanik oniks itu menyunggingkan senyuman sebelum bangkit.

"SASUKE-_ KUN_! AKU TAU KAU PASTI BISA!" Lagi-lagi gadis bermarga Haruno itu berteriak untuk menyemangatinya lagi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke langsung melesat mengejar lawan yang sedang menggiring bola tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Teriakan Sakura bagai _sport drink_ yang baru saja ia teguk. Dan kehadiran Sakura sendiri bagai sesuatu yang tak dapat Sasuke gambarkan, yang pasti—kehadiran Haruno Sakura lebih dari sebuah _sport drink_ segar.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah mengambil alih bola dengan corak hitam putih tersebut. Sasuke yang berposisi sebagai _striker_ langsung melesatkan tendangannya kearah gawang.

Sakura harap-harap cemas. Sekarang ia dan Temari tanpa sadar sedang menautkan tangan mereka dengan erat. Sakura memejamkan matanya. _Ya Tuhan, semoga masuk!_

Sakura mengintip sedikit dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Kiper lawan sepertinya dapat membaca pergerakan bola yang Sasuke berikan.

_Tidak! Tidak mungkin!_

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu kembali merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya. Rasanya Sakura ingin menulikan telinganya saja, dia tidak sanggup untuk mendengar komentator lagi—tunggu, Sakura baru sadar jika ada komentator, sudahlah itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah—

"—_DAN STRIKER DARI TEAM NINE TAILS BERHASIL MEMBOBOL GAWANG LAWAN, BUNG! KEMENANGAN BERADA DIPIHAK NINE TAILS!"_

Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa Temari sedang memeluknya dengan kencang sekarang. Dia juga melihat Sasuke sedang melakukan selebrasi bersama teman-temannya. Telinga Sakura juga masih berfungsi, dia dapat mendengar bahwa para gadis-gadis dibelakangnya sedang menyerukan nama Nine Tails dan Sasuke. Tim Sasuke dan tim lawan mulai bersalaman antar tim.

Tapi entah kenapa dia menjadi bengong begini. Setelah beberapa kali Temari mengguncangkan tubuhnya, barulah Sakura tersadar.

Gadis bermanik klorofil itu langsung berlari menuju lapangan dan menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyambut hangat Sakura, dia mendekap dengan erat gadis berambut merah muda itu. Semua ini berkat Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura ... terima kasih," ujar pria mencuat itu sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Dan dia masih dapat mendengar sorak-sorai dipinggir lapangan.

"Selamat, Sasuke- _kun_." Gadis itu memberikan selamat.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, tapi tangan kedua insan itu masih bertaut dengan erat. Mereka melihat Hinata dan Naruto saling berdekapan—sama seperti apa yang Sakura dan Sasuke lakukan tadi. Begitupun juga Temari dan Shikamaru.

Sasori dan Neji hanya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar karena kemenangan mereka tadi. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul.

"Permainan yang bagus," puji Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka.

"Paman Minato!" ujar mereka serempak—kecuali Naruto yang memanggil Minato dengan sebutan '_Tou- chan_'

"Mungkin, sebaiknya kita rayakan ini di Nine Tails. Khusus hari ini gratis," kata Minato seraya tersenyum bangga.

Mereka semua langsung bersorak senang. Mereka langsung naik kemobil Minato. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan paling belakang. Jari mereka masih tertaut dengan erat, senyuman pun tak luntur dari wajah Sakura. Untuk Sasuke—pria itu memasang tampang datar. Namun Sakura tau kalau Sasuke pasti sangat senang sekarang.

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke hendak menghampiri mobil Minato, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Sakura.

"Sakura ..."

Sakura tau kalau ini adalah suara seorang pria. Namun, Sakura lebih tau siapa pemilik suara ini. Dengan hati yang ragu dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Mungkin Sakura hanya ilusi, tidak mungkin yang memanggilnya tadi adalah—

"S-Sai ... ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Oy, Halo sebelumnya saya mau curhat dulu TT**

**maaf ya telat apdet, sibuk bgt gilak, kegiatan full selama seminggu. Pas balik kerumah kerjaan cuma tidur doang ga sempat buka leptop, mana minggu depan ga boleh pulang lagi huaa TT**

**Jadi untuk chapter ini aku buat jadi agak sedikit panjang, cuma lebih 1k word dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya sih.**

**Udah dulu ya, ga banyak waktu lagi nih, makasih banyak buat yg review,fav, follow, dll makasih banyak TT maaf ga sempet balas review. pokoknya makasih banyak buat semuanya yaa**

**Sign,**

**Mistuo Miharu**

**09 08 15**


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke tidak ingat jika di tim rivalnya dulu ada seseorang yang bernama Shimura Sai. Sasuke tidak tahu akan hal itu. Untuk saat ini, pria itu memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu dulu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ... Shimura Sai adalah mantan kekasih yang dulu—uh ... mencampakkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn (s) : AU, OOC, dll.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 : Shimura Sai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengakui bahwa jika kali ini dia sangat bodoh. Perlu penekanan sekali lagi, bahwa kali ini seorang Haruno Sakura sangat bodoh.

Entah kenapa dia tidak menyadari bahwa seorang Shimura Sai juga turut ikut andil dalam pertandingan ini. Dan lagi ... kenapa dari awal Sasuke tidak bilang bahwa Shimura Sai adalah salah satu anggota di tim rival pria itu dulu. Menyebalkan sekali.

Sakura hanya dapat terdiam ketika dia sudah membalikkan badan nya—menghadap kearah seseorang yang tadi memanggil namanya. Shimura Sai.

Sakura lebih memilih untuk menatap tanah yang sedang dipijakinya daripada menatap mata hitam milik Shimura Sai. Jari-jarinya terkepal dengan erat disamping kedua paha nya.

"Sakura." Lagi-lagi pria itu memanggil namanya. Sekali lagi, Sakura memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab? Kenapa dia tidak dapat bergerak? Kenapa?

Sai mulai melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah Sakura. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkah pria berambut klimis itu terhenti. Ada seorang pria yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Jangan ganggu dia lagi." Uchiha Sasuke berkata dengan nada sinis dan dingin. Oniks nya menantang oniks milik Sai. Sai pun hanya menatap datar kearah Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura yang masih terdiam kaku menuju kearah mobil milik Minato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara orang lain bersenang-senang, Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam ditengah hiruk-piruk yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya di bar Nine Tails. Minato sudah pergi lagi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara Jiraiya memilih untuk beristirahat dikediamannya, yaitu lantai dua dari gedung Nine Tails ini.

Sasuke cukup kuat untuk minum. Sekarang saja, walau sudah habis dua gelas bir, pria itu tak menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia tengah mabuk. Sasuke bukan seorang pecinta minuman keras. Dia tidak benci. Pria itu hanya suka.

Walau Sasuke bukan seorang pecandu minuman, entah kenapa malam ini pria itu terus meminta tambahan pada gelasnya.

"Tumben kau minum banyak, Sasuke," kata Sasori yang sedang menuangkan bir kedalam gelas Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk birnya. Kemudian menjawab singkat dengan nada acuh "Hn."

Sakura yang duduk agak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk sekarang tiba-tiba harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari obrolannya bersama Hinata dan Temari. Manik hijau gadis berambut _pink_ itu melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sedang murung tersebut.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Harusnya Sasuke senang karena kemenangan timnya tadi, kenapa laki-laki itu malah murung? Seharusnya yang murung disini adalah Sakura. Karena Sakura harus bertemu Shimura Sai tadi.

Sebenarnya hati Sakura sedang kacau sekarang ini. Namun, gadis itu tak menampakkannya secara terang-terangan. Dan malah bersikap biasa saja. Kenapa Sasuke yang justru harusnya sekarang malah senang malah jadi murung?

Baru saja Sakura hendak memanggil nama Sasuke, tiba-tiba suara Naruto sudah menyela. "_Teme_, kemenangan ini karena dirimu. Kenapa kau malah murung?" Sakura tau bahwa ada nada khawatir tersirat dalam ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Ya, Sasuke. Naruto benar. Seharusnya kau bersenang-senang sekarang ini," sahut Neji. Neji juga tampaknya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Tetapi sepertinya pria itu tak mau menampakkannya.

Sasuke yang tadi agak menundukkan kepalanya, mulai menegakkan kepalanya. Laki-laki itu mendengus sombong. "Huh, kalau bukan karena aku. Pasti kalian semua tidak akan bersenang-senang seperti sekarang ini," ucapnya sambil menyeringai sombong.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sepertinya perasaan Sasuke mulai membaik. Walau pemuda bermanik _shappire_ itu tak tahu apa penyebab sahabatnya murung beberapa waktu lalu, tapi dia cukup lega melihat Sasuke yang berbicara dengan nada sombong seperti tadi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar ..." gumamnya pelan. Walau sudah melihat Sasuke yang berkata sombong seperti tadi, masih ada sesuatu yang menganjal didalam hati Sakura. Karena Sakura tau, Sasuke masih belum kembali sepenuhnya.

Dia berusaha mengabaikan hal itu untuk sejenak dengan ikut bergabung dalam obrolan Temari dan Hinata lagi. Kemudian Shikamaru berseru "Ayo kita bersulang sekali lagi untuk Sasuke."

"_Kanpai_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bruk**

Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika mendengar bunyi dentuman yang agak keras itu. Dia buru-buru menaruh sepatunya di rak ketika melihat Sasuke sedang tersungkur dilantai.

"Astaga, Sasuke- _kun_! Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Sakura panik dan khawatir. Dia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan membantu pria itu berdiri.

Sakura merasakan panas saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke. Kemudian dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke. Gadis itu harus menjinjit sedikit karena Sasuke memang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

Sakura menjerit kaget sekali lagi ketika dia selesai menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke. "Astaga, panas sekali!"

Kemudian maniknya melirik kearah lutut Sasuke. Ada bercak-bercak merah disana. Sakura berlutut didepan Sasuke, kemudian menyingkapkan sedikit celana selutut yang sedang Sasuke pakai. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau terluka, Sasuke- _kun_?!" pekiknya lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat ternyata ada luka dilutut Sasuke. Pasti luka itu tercipta saat Sasuke terjatuh pada pertandingan tadi.

Sasuke tak bereaksi. Dia tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Sakura. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan khawatir yang Sakura lontarkan bertubi-tubi padanya. Dia merasakan rasa pening yang hebat dikepalanya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Sepertinya Sasuke harus beristirahat secepat mungkin. Tapi, sebelum itu Sasuke harus mengganti bajunya dulu. Langkah kakinya tak segagah biasanya, langkah kakinya yang agak lemas ini mulai melangkah kearah kamarnya yang sekarang sering ditempati oleh Sakura.

Sakura tetap mengekori Sasuke dengan lontaran kalimat khawatir. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamar, lagi-lagi laki-laki itu kembali jatuh. Tidak—bukan hanya jatuh, tapi kali ini pria Uchiha itu pingsan.

"Sasuke- _kun!_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Rasa peningnya yang tadi datang menyerangnya sudah mulai agak membaik. Tunggu ... Sasuke tidak ingat bahwa ia tertidur dikamarnya sendiri. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba sudah berada disini?

_Onyx_nya berkeliling melihat kamarnya. Hah ... rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak tidur disini. Mungkin sudah hampir satu bulan? Berarti sudah satu bulan lamanya dia bersama Sakura karena kesepakatan itu. Sasuke saja hampir lupa dengan kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan Sakura satu bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke melirik kearah pintu kamarnya ketika pintu kayu mahoni itu berderit menandakan bahwa sedang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Ternyata Sakura. Dilihat oleh Sasuke bahwa gadis itu sedang membawa sebuah nampan. Diatas nampan itu terletak sebuah mangkuk yang dipenuhi asap mengepul dan secangkir teh manis yang sepertinya hangat.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau sudah bangun rupanya," kata Sakura dengan nada lega. Gadis itu buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa ... kenapa aku bisa ada disini ...?"

Sakura meletakkan nampan diatas nakas. Dia duduk ditepi ranjang, disamping Sasuke. Terlihat guratan kelelahan diwajah menawan milik Sakura. "Kau tadi pingsan, Sasuke- _kun_."

Jawaban Sakura membuat hati Sasuke menjadi kesal. Kenapa dia pingsan dihadapan Sakura?! Uh, memalukan ... Sasuke merasakan harga dirinya terinjak-injak sekarang ini.

Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang diam-diam mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sakura tau bahwa Sasuke sekarang merasa kehilangan harga dirinya sekarang. "Jangan begitu, Sasuke- _kun_. Wajar saja kau pingsan, sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau terluka? Bisa-bisa lukamu itu infeksi, Sasuke- _kun_,_" _kata Sakura dengan panjang lebar tanpa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Sasuke sedikit pun.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia menyingkapkan selimutnya sampai lutut. Lututnya sudah dibersihkan dan diperban. Tentu saja oleh Sakura. Pandangan matanya beralih pada pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Berbeda. Bajunya berbeda dengan baju yang ia kenakan sebelum tak sadarkan diri tadi.

Otak Sasuke berputar untuk sejenak. "Sakura ...," panggilnya pelan.

Gadis yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke tadi menyahut. "Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia membuang wajahnya sedikit dari Sakura—membuat gadis itu heran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yang mengganti pakaian ... ku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada hati-hati. Dia tetap belum menghadap kearah Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab dengan nada datar. "Iya." Ternyata otak gadis itu lambat sekali.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura tetap tak membuat Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura. Gadis dengan helai merah muda itu masih menatap heran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sampai ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga!" pekiknya dengan muka yang mulai merona. "M-maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. A-aku tidak bermaksud ..." ucapannya tiba-tiba terputus karena Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibir Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke datar. Kalau dilihat secara sekilas, air wajah Sasuke memang datar. Tapi, jika diperhatikan dengan baik, ada guratan merah yang samar terletak dipipi pria itu.

Sakura langsung salah tingkah. Ketika Sasuke menarik kembali jarinya, Sakura mulai berbicara. "E-eh ... aku hanya mengganti kaos atas mu, kok. Tidak lebih, aku bersumpah!" ucap Sakura gugup dan dengan wajah yang memanas. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"H-habisnya aku tidak tega kan, kalau Sasuke- _kun_ harus tidur dengan pakaian yang kotor," kata gadis itu lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit—tak berani menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung.

Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura yang ditumbuhi dengan helaian berwarna _pink_ tersebut. "T-tidak apa, Sakura. Jangan merasa –uhuk ... bersalah," ujar pria dengan helai raven itu sambil terbatuk dalam kalimatnya. Oh, tidak. Sasuke mulai merasakan panas menjalari tubuhnya. Apa dia demam?

Gadis itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan manik hijau jernihnya tersebut. Dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dimata kelam milik Sasuke. Sakura terpesona akan manik jelaga Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat kelam—dan misterius, sekaligus mempesona. Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh kulit tangan Sasuke.

"Panas sekali," gumam Sakura cemas. "Sasuke- _kun_, sebaiknya kau harus cepat-cepat istirahat." Tangan gadis itu meraih kompres yang sudah terletak diatas nakas.

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke akan menuruti perkataan Haruno Sakura. Selain karena dia tak tega karena sedari tadi gadis itu terus menerus mencemaskan keadaanya, Sasuke memang mulai merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat. Dia juga dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya mulai meningkat. Dan pria itu pun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kembali.

Sakura meletakkan handuk lembab itu diatas kening Sasuke. "Umm ... sebelum tidur, kau makan dulu ya, Sasuke- _kun_?" Kini perempuan itu mengambil bubur yang tadi sempat diletakkannya diatas nakas.

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak bernafsu untuk makan sekarang. "Apa kau sudah makan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang mulai serak.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di artikan. Astaga ... pria ini. Sasuke sekarang sakit dan masih memikirkan dirinya. Sungguh ... uh, entahlah. Sakura tak dapat mengatakannya. "Uh, Sasuke- _kun_. Dari pada mengkhawatirkan diriku, lebih baik kau makan sekarang."

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Bahkan saat sakit pun pria itu masih bisa mendecih. Sakura menggerutu pelan. "Ayolah Sasuke- _kun_. Ini hanya bubur, aku tau kau belum makan malam. Apalagi sebelum itu kau minum minuman keras," rengek Sakura membujuk pria yang sedang terkulai diatas tempat tidur tersebut untuk makan.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Diam-diam didalam hatinya dia menyetujui apa yang barusan Sakura katakan barusan. Maafkan Sasuke, hanya untuk malam ini saja dia tampak memalukan didepan Sakura.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari Sasuke. Dia bergumam dengan suara yang serak "Baiklah ... baiklah. Tapi ... suapi aku." Muka Sasuke masih tampak merah, mungkin saja karena memang gara-gara suhu tubuh pemuda itu. Atau ... apa ada alasan lain?

Apa ... ? Apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan? Ada yang bisa mengulanginya? Mulut Sakura menganga dengan lebar sekarang. Oh ... astaga. Kenapa Sasuke yang tengah tak berdaya sekarang nampak sangat lucu sekali dimata Sakura, apalagi tadi Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat manja ditelinganya. Sakura tak tahan lagi. "Lucunya ...," gumaman itu lolos seketika.

Sasuke langsung menggerutu ketika mendengar gumaman Sakura barusan. Tanpa perlu dipinta sekali lagi oleh Sasuke, langsung saja Sakura menyuapkan sesendok bubur kearah mulut Sasuke. "Aaa, Sasuke- _kun_," kata gadis bermarga Haruno itu dengan nada gemas.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi kau sendiri yang minta aku untuk menyuapimu, Sasuke- _kun_," goda gadis berhelai merah jambu itu tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke tambah mengerutkan dahi dan bibirnya, lalu berkata dengan kasar "Sudah. Cepat, suapi saja aku!" perintahnya. Dasar, laki-laki ini. Padahal sedang sakit, tapi tetap saja suka memerintah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Jarang-jarang dia melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Kemudian gadis itu kembali menyuapi Sasuke, seperti yang laki-laki itu minta padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Sakura selesai mandi, gadis itu langsung 'mengunjungi' Sasuke lagi. Dilihatnya pria itu yang (sepertinya) sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Kaki jengjangnya membawanya mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

Dia menghempaskan pantatnya dengan pelan disisi ranjang yang sekarang sedang ditiduri oleh Sasuke. Manik emeraldnya menatap dalam seluk-beluk wajah tampan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur disofa malam ini," ujarnya datar. Sakura tidak keberatan, sungguh. Memang seharusnya Sasuke lah yang tidur di ranjang ini. Dia tau kalau dirinya hanya menumpang di apartemen pria yang kedua matanya sedang terkatup tersebut.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ... dulu Sakura tidak menyangka akan tinggal satu atap bersama Uchiha Sasuke selama tiga bulan. Saat awal pertemuan mereka berdua pun tidaklah menyenangkan. Karena waktu itu sikap Sasuke memang sangat menyebalkan. Dan juga ... waktu itu Sakura pernah berpikiran tidak akan pernah menikahi pria seperti Sasuke. Lucu juga.

Ngomong-ngomong soal perasaan, Sakura juga bingung bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sasuke sekarang. Dia juga tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah maupun jantung Sakura berdegup dengan kencang. Itu yang membuat gadis dengan mata berwarna hijau itu bingung. Apa ini yang dinamakan perasaan suka? Entahlah.

Sasuke juga sudah beberapa kali mencium bibirnya. Apa Sasuke menyukai dirinya? Uh, sungguh ini membingungkan.

Sakura langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kenapa dengan hanya mentap wajah Sasuke dia tiba-tiba memikirkan hal yang seperti ini, sih?

Tapi ... tidak mungkin seorang yang hampir sempurna seperti Sasuke menyukai dirinya. Ya, pasti Sasuke menganggap hubungannya dengan Sakura hanya lah hubungan _simbiosis mutualisme_. Pasti seperti itu.

Oke, oke. Sakura akui. Kalau sebenarnya dia sedikit tertarik ... dengan Sasuke. Ingat. Hanya sedikit. Siapa yang tidak tahan jika tinggal satu atap dengan seorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura meringis, menghilangkan bayang-bayang tentang Sasuke. Kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya. Dia bisa gila hanya karena melihat Sasuke yang tengah terlelap. Sebelum benar-benar berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan Sakura berkata "Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Sasuke- _kun_."

**Grep**

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kenapa langkahnya terhenti? Karena ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. "S-Sasuke ... – _kun_?" katanya lirih. Keringat sudah mengucur melewati pelipisnya. Apa Sasuke tau jika sedari tadi Sakura memandanginya dengan intens? Ia berbalik lagi untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Mata oniks pria itu terlihat sayu karena hanya terbuka setengah. Genggaman di pergelangan tangan Sakura pun terasa sangat lemah. Artinya Sasuke sekarang sungguh sangat tak berdaya.

Sakura menjadi iba. Dia duduk kembali di tepi ranjang. "Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini ..."

Tolong, apa ada yang bisa mengulangi ucapan Uchiha Sasuke barusan? Telinga Sakura sedang tidak bermasalah kan sekarang? Sakura tidak yakin jika itu tadi adalah suara seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Uh, sepertinya sakit membuat Sasuke menjadi aneh ya? Hufft ...

"Ap—apa?!"

"Tidurlah disampingku," ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan sisi ranjang yang kosong yang terletak tepat disebelahnya.

"T-tapi S-Sasuke- _kun_ ... a-aku ..." Rasanya Sakura tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan. Sialan. Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa sangat panas sementara kedua tangannya terasa sangat dingin? Apa ia gugup? Uh, oh.

"Cepatlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar penolakan." Lagi-lagi Sasuke memerintahkannya. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya. Dengan gerakan kaku dia mulai menaiki ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke.

Sungguh. Walau sudah hampir satu bulan lebih tinggal bersama Sasuke, Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun tidur disamping Sasuke. Sekali pun. Mereka selalu berada dikasur atau pun ranjang yang berbeda.

Sakura berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. Tangannya saling meremas-remas karena gugup. "_Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_" batin gadis itu dalam hati. Jantungnya kini mulai berdetak-detak tak karuan lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak kaget ketika dengan gerakan cepat tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke untuk menghadap kearah pria itu. Maniknya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke. Dia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, bola matanya berkeliling berusaha menghindari _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

Tapi, pandangan Sakura langsung terhalangi sesuatu. Yaitu dada Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke sedang mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya. Rasanya gadis berhelai _pink_ itu dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke sekarang.

"Sstt ... aku mau tidur," desis Sasuke pelan. Kedua kelopak matanya kembali tertutup mengabaikan Sakura yang mulai bergerak gelisah dalam kungkungannya.

Sakura menggeliat karena gugup. Kakinya bergerak tak karuan. Dia sangat gelisah sekali dalam keadaan seperti ini. Saat masih bersama Sai saja, kadang dia masih merasa gugup. Apalagi Sasuke yang bukan siapa-siapanya sekarang. Uh, sepertinya dengan agak (sedikit) terpaksa Sakura harus tidur bersama Uchiha Sasuke untuk sepanjangan malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah dua hari absen tidak bekerja Sakura mulai menginjakkan kaki kembali dilantai Nine Tails. Seharusnya perempuan itu mulai bekerja kembali adalah kemarin. Namun, karena dia ikut-ikutan tertular demam Sasuke, jadinya dia dengan sangat terpaksa meminta izin pada paman Minato-nya satu hari lagi.

Uh, dan juga ... sepertinya ... tidur bersama Sasuke adalah kebiasaannya mulai sekarang. Entah kenapa pria itu tiap malam dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghapus bayangan tentang Sasuke yang selalu mendekap dirinya saat akan tidur. Dia menaruh tas jinjingnya dimeja bar, dan kemudian perempuan itu menghela napsnya.

Satu hal yang dia tau, dia tidak boleh terlalu terbawa perasaan. Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya sekedar hubungan _simbiosis mutualisme_. Dimana tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan, dan hanya ada kedua pihak yang saling teruntungkan.

Tapi, rasa tertarik, suka, maupun cinta memang bisa muncul di siapapun dan kapanpun. Jadi, Sakura tidak sepenunya bersalah jika Sakura memang tertarik dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura sekali lagi menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. Dia melihat Jiraiya sudah mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Sepertinya pria tua itu sedang menyiapkan untuk membuka toko.

"Selamat pagi, Jiraiya- _san_," sapa Sakura lemah. Dia mulai bergerak untuk menghampiri Jiraiya.

Pria yang umurnya bisa dibilang sudah cukup tua itu menoleh kearah Sakura, sepertinya sedari tadi Jiraiya tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah datang. "Oh, Sakura- _chan_! Kau sudah sembuh?" ujarnya bertanya tentang keadaan gadis yang kemarin izin kembali karena sakit tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Salahkan Sasuke yang menularkan penyakitnya kepadaku," gerutu gadis itu sambil mengurucutkan bibirnya.

Jiraiya tertawa mendegar gerutuan Sakura. Kemudian gadis berhelai _pink_ itu berbicara kembali "Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Apa kau perlu bantuanku?" tawarnya.

Manajer dari Nine Tails itu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Persiapannya sudah hampir selesai, Sakura- _chan_. Sebaiknya kau balik papan tanda buka bar kita didepan pintu." Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum kembali mendengarnya, Jiraiya memang selalu baik.

Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama, kemudian membalik papan yang tergantung didepan pintu dari '_closed'_ menjadi '_open_'. Setelah selesai, dia berjalan menuju kasir dan duduk disana. Menunggu adanya pelanggan yang datang sambil menonton televisi berlayar lebar yang ada dibar tersebut.

Baru ada sekitar lima belas menit Sakura terduduk dikursi, bel yang menandakan bahwa ada orang yang masuk kedalam bar sudah berbunyi.

Awalnya Sakura mengira itu adalah Naruto atau Sasori. Memang karena kedua orang itu selalu datang ke Nine Tails pagi-pagi begini. Tapi, saat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi menuju orang yang baru datang itu, perempuan itu sangat terkejut. Karena yang datang bukanlah Sasori maupun Naruto. Tetapi orang yang baru datang itu adalah ..

"... Sai?" Sakura bergeming setelah mengucapkan nama orang tersebut. Kenapa pada hari ini dia harus bertemu dengan pria itu lagi?

"Sakura," balas Sai cepat. Laki-laki itu kini sudah berada didepan Sakura. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memeluk Sakura ... seperti dulu.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sai pun sepertinya enggan bergerak. Sakura menggerakkan bola matanya kesana kemari demi menghindari tatapan Sai. Tapi, sudah dibilang kan' ... bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai keadaan canggung? Jadilah perempuan dengan manik emerald itu kembali menciptakan percakapan diantara mereka demi menghapuskan keadaan canggung yang mereka berdua telah buat sendiri.

"Ada apa?" katanya singkat.

"Ada yang harus aku jelaskan disini," ucap Sai dengan nada serius. Tangannya berusaha untuk menyentuh Sakura tapi perempuan itu langsung menghindar. Sai langsung menunjukkan gurat-gurat kecewa dimuka nya. Sepertinya Haruno Sakura sudah benar-benar membencinya sekarang.

"Apa? Ingin menjelaskan bahwa kau sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan perempuan pilihanmu? Begitu?" Sesak. Tentu saja. Ingin menangis? Mungkin jawabannya iya jika Sakura masih mencintai Sai seperti dulu. Tapi cinta itu telah berubah menjadi kebenciaan karena Sakura telah dicampakkan dengan tidak baiknya oleh Sai waktu itu.

Sai menghela napasnya. "Dengar, Sakura. Sebenarnya, aku masih mencintaimu. Sungguh." Pria dengan kulit pucat itu mengatakannya dengan lancar. Tidak ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

Bola mata Sakura langsung membulat pada waktu itu juga. Dia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Bohong ... jika iya kau masih mencintaiku ... kenapa pada waktu itu kau mencampakkanku?" Sakura telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak boleh menangis karena Sai. Maka dari itu sedari tadi Sakura terus menerus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis.

Sai langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Waktu itu aku dipaksa untuk dijodohkan dengan pilihan orang tuaku, Sakura! Aku dipaksa untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita berdua." Sai mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan terengah-engah.

Cukup. Sakura tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi. Dia hanya terdiam tak menjawab dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau ... aku selalu memikirkanmu setelah aku mengirim pesan itu padamu, Sakura. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan," lirih laki-laki yang warna matanya sama seperti Sasuke tersebut.

Sakura terlalu kecewa. Tetapi, mendengar kesungguhan yang terlontar dari mulut Sai membuat Sakura menjadi ragu. Mungkinkah mereka bisa kembali bersama kembali seperti dulu? Seperti saat mereka menonton film bersama diapartemen Sai, dan pada saat itu hujan dan mati lampu. Kemudian Sai menenangkan Sakura yang ketakutan dan kedinginan dengan rengkuhan hangatnya.

Bisakah?

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? ... Tunggu ... memangnya kenapa dengan Sasuke? Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ada hubungan apapun.

Tolonglah, kenapa dia harus terjebak pada situasi seperti ini?

Kemudian Sai membuat pertanyaan yang membuat hati Sakura semakin goyah. "Jadi ... maukah kau menjadi milikku lagi, Haruno Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Arrghhh maafkan saya kakak kakak sekaliaannn, ga bisa update cepat T.T**

**Minggu kemaren UTS jadi ga pulang kerumah, paket modem abis juga wkakakak, maaf ya buat ya nagihin fic ini terus-terusan, maaf bangeettttt huaaaa ****ni udh ku update kok T.T)v**

**Eh, btw ini beneran ga ada yang ingat Sai berperan apa dicerita ini? o.O ciusss lu? Sai itu mantan pacar Sakura, coba baca chapter 1 lagi deh hehe**

**Untuk sekedar info, sekarang aku update fic mungkin ya mungkin paling cepat itu satu bulan sekali, maaf bangeettt, untuk lebih lanjut bisa liat bio(mungkin) o.O**

**Buat semua yang udah dukung dan semangatin aku makasih banyak *pelukciumsatusatusemuanya* maaf banget untuk kali ini aku ga bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi review kalian udh kubaca semua kok, makasih banyak yaa! ^^**

**Special thanks buat reader, silent reader, reviewer, favoriter, viewer, dan follower cerita ini(dan untuk yang nunggu kelanjtan juga hehe) ^^ iloveusomuchhgaesss**

**Sign,**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**20 09 15**


	12. Chapter 12

Hari sudah sore, sudah saatnya melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, yaitu menjemput Sakura di Nine Tails. Namun ... sedari tadi, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bergerak gelisah.

Posisinya sekarang berada tak jauh dari Nine Tails. Sebenarnya, dia sudah agak lama berdiri didepan bar milik ayah dari sahabatnya tersebut, namun entah kenapa dia enggan masuk kedalam sana. Sedari tadi _onyx _hitamnya hanya terfokus pada kedua sosok yang berada didalam sana.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sakura dengan ... Shimura Sai ...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn (s) : AU, OOC, dll.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11 : You wish it was me, dont you?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya samar-samar menatap Sai yang terduduk dimeja yang berada dipojok ruangan. Kenapa pria ini datang lagi sore ini?! Sudah cukup ia dibuat pening dengan kejadian tadi pagi, kenapa Shimura Sai malah kembali datang ke Nine Tails? Sialan pria ini.

Kakinya pun dengan terburu-buru menghampiri seseorang yang tengah menempati meja dipojokan tersebut. _Heels_nya menghentak-hentak lantai dengan keras.

**BRAK**

Shimura Sai langsung tersentak kaget. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju ke orang yang tadi dengan tiba-tiba menggebrak meja yang sedang ditempatinya ini.

Netra hitamnya langsung menangkap sosok _pink_ yang tengah memasang raut wajah tak suka. Oh, rupanya 'Sakura nya' sudah muncul. Sedari tadi Sai memikirkan gadis itu. Tapi, yang membuat hati Sai agak kecewa adalah raut muka yang terdapat pada Haruno Sakura. Nyatanya, gadis itu masih membenci dirinya. Ya, Sai tau hal itu. Air muka Sakura sudah dapat menjelaskan tanpa gadis itu harus menjelaskan kepada Sai dengan kata-kata.

"Apa mau mu, Shimura?" ucap Sakura dengan nada sinis.

Sai tidak terkejut dengan nada perkataan yang barusan Haruno Sakura lontarkan. Pria dengan warna kulit pucat itu memamerkan senyuman yang selalu ia berikan kepada Sakura dulu. "Seharusnya, kau menanyakan pelangganmu dengan sopan, Sakura. Bukan menggeretak nya seperti ini," ucap Sai masih dengan senyuman.

Sakura menggeram. Kurang ajar. Dia menghampiri Sai bukan untuk diajari. "Cukup. Apa maumu?" ulang gadis Haruno itu sekali lagi.

"Satu _Americano_?" Sai berucap dengan nada tanya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tentu saja ia masih ingat. Kopi _Americano_ adalah minuman kesukaan Sai. Ingatan itu masih sangat lekat di otaknya. Gadis itu pun meraih catatan kecilnya, kemudian menuliskan apa yang dikatan Sai barusan dan langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, begini lebih baik bukan?" Senyum menawan milik Shimura Sai masih tetap merekah. Didepannya duduk seorang gadis dengan manik emerald yang sangat begitu disukainya dari dulu. Pria itu menyesap pelan kopi nya yang masih mengepulkan asap tersebut. Sore ini cuaca mendung. Dan kopi hangat adalah teman yang cocok.

Sakura melirik Sai yang sedang menyesap kopi tersebut, lalu dia menggerutu pelan "Uh, kenapa aku malah jadi duduk disini bersamamu?"

"Itu baik bukan?" ujar Sai dengan hati yang senang.

Sakura hanya mencibir pelan. Dia menopang dagunya, rasa benci yang tadi meluap kini menguap hilang entah kemana. Mungkin memang Sakura masih bisa memaafkan Sai? Mungkin dengan begitu dia tidak akan merepotkan Sasuke lagi—ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke biasanya di jam seperti ini pria itu akan menjemput dirinya.

**Cring **

Suara bel yang menandakan adanya orang masuk kedalam bar ini memasuki gendang telinga Sakura. Dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dengan cepat, dan tepat sesuai dugaannya. Uchiha Sasuke lah yang membuka pintu barusan.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" panggil Sakura agar Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan pelan kearah gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. Dia menampakkan raut wajah datar. Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada orang yang ada dibelakang Sakura. Tatapannya menajam. "Shimura Sai ...," geramnya dengan pelan.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak terkejut melihat keberadaan Shimura Sai. Dia sudah melihat pemandangan itu jauh sebelum dia masuk kedalam bar milik ayah temannya tersebut. Maka dari itu saat Sakura tadi memanggilnya dia hanya dapat menunjukkan ekspressi datar.

Pria Uchiha itu menghampiri Sakura dengan raut wajah ditekuk. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa hatinya memanas melihat Sakura dan Sai yang sedang duduk berhadapan tersebut.

"Ayo pulang," ujarnya datar kepada Sakura, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Dia tau kalau Sasuke itu orang yang cuek, pendiam, dan arogan. Tetapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Melihat Sasuke yang semakin mendekati pintu, Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sai, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa," kata Sakura dengan terburu sambil memasang raut wajah tidak enak.

Sai menahan tangan Sakura. "Tapi—" ucapan lelaki itu terpotong oleh Sakura. "_Shift_ku sudah habis, jika kau butuh sesuatu lagi, masih ada Jiraiya- _san_ disini." Gadis itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka secara sepihak kemudian menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sai dengan paksa. Kemudian gadis dengan netra hijau itu berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke

Sai memandangmantan kekasihnya itu dari kejauhan. Tatapannya sendu. Kemudian beralih kepada tangan yang ia pakai untuk menahan kepergian gadis merah jambu itu. "Sakura ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terengah-engah ketika ia berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Pria ini mengaaknya pulang bersama, tetapi kenapa malah dia pergi duluan? Dasar aneh. Sasuke memang aneh sih, tapi hari ini sepertinya tigkat anehnya meningkat. Nah, coba kita cari tahu apa yag sedag terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura berdeham agak keras sebelum memulai investigasinya. "_Ne,_ bagaimana hari ini?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tau kalau Sakura adalah orang yang suka berbasa-basi dan banyak omong. Tapi sikapnya memulai basa-basi ini tidak seperti biasanya. "Biasa saja," balasnya acuh.

Sakura hanya bergumam. "Oh." Entah kenapa dia kehilangan niat untuk mengetahui 'ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini'. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia teringat Sai, dan gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Sakura dari ekor matanya mendengus. "Sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali. Senang bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke sarkatik. Tatapannya memandang lurus kedepan.

Sakura tertawa kecil saat Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba berhenti saat lampu merah pejalan kaki menyala, pria Uchiha itu juga ikut berhenti. "Mungkin tebakanmu benar?" ujar gadis itu tertawa lagi.

Sasuke menggretakkan giginya. Apa-apaan itu? Sialan. Sepertinya mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melebihi batasnya kali ini. "Apa lagi yang kau lihat dari dia, Sakura? Dia sudah mencampakkanmu!" Oh, tidak. Sasuke memang setuju akan melebihi batas utuk kali ini. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud berkata sekasar tadi.

Air muka gadis berambut _pink _ itu langsung berubah menjadi tersinggung. Perkataan Sasuke memang benar, tapi setidaknya pria itu memilih kata-kata yang halus. "Kau hanya tidak tahu, kalau Sai- _kun_ memiliki alasan tersendiri," balas gadis dengan netra klorofil itu sinis. Kemudian saat lampu pejalan kaki sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau dia berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menunggu Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke terhenyak. Sial. Apa benar Sakura memang masih menaruh rasa pada Shimura Sai? Sasuke kesal akan pemikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar tangan pria Uchiha itu terkepal dengan erat. Haruno Sakura tidak boleh kembali pada Shimura Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pelan. Dia melihat sepatu Sakura sudah tertata dengan rapi dia rak sepatu. Dia menghela napas saat melepaskan kedua sepatunya. "Aku pulang," ucapnya saat tiba diruang tengah. Disana sudah ada Sakura yang sedang menonton tv sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk diatas sofa.

Sasuke pun memanggil gadis itu. "Sakura."

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu hanya diam menatap kearah televisi. Sasuke mendesah. Gadisnya benar-benar marah. Tunggu—rasanya Sasuke tidak pantas menyebut Sakura sebagai gadisnya, sementar gadis itu sendiri jelas-jelas tak memiliki rasa kepadanya.

Sasuke menyesal sekarang. Seharusnya dia tak berkata seperti itu tadi, tapi jika dia tak mengatakan hal itu tadi, akan jadi sangat menjanggal dihatinya. Kalau boleh Sasuke jujur dan menjadi egois sekarang, sebenarnya dia lega telah berkata seperti itu tadi. Tapi merasa bersalah diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Dengan acuhnya Sakura dia memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar dan membersihkan diri.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Makan malam pun berlangsung hening. Hanya ada suara piring yang beradu dengan garpu dan sendok. Sasuke memang tidak suka bercerita, tetapi setiap makan malamnya pasti ada saja ocehan dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Tapi, tidak untuk malam ini. Gadis itu terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat ponselnya. Padahal mereka sedang makan.

Sasuke menatap sinis kearah ponsel yang tengah dipegang Sakura. Pasti dia sedang mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Shimura Sai. Laki-laki Uchiha itu mencengkram erat sendok dan garpu yang tengah ia pegang, matanya melotot kearah ponsel milik Haruno Sakura. Seakan-akan ponsel itu adalah Shimura Sai.

"Sakura," tegurnya karena tak tahan lagi melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas, sambil menyendokkan sesuap nasi kearah mulutnya setelah ia meletakkan ponsel tepat disamping gelasnya.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. "Kita sedang makan. Perhatikan makananmu, atau tidak kau akan tersedak. Lagi pula disini ada orang, kenapa kau terus-terus memperhatikan ponselmu?!" protesnya dengan nada sinis.

Sakura langsung mendelik dengan tidak suka kearah Sasuke. "Ya, aku tau," balas gadis dengan netra klorofil itu singkat dan tak kalah sinisnya dari Sasuke.

Sepertinya malam ini kebencian Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Shimura Sai meningkat 100%. Atau mungkin lebih.

Sakura langsung membereskan alat yang ia pakai untuk makan setelah ia selesai. Gadis itu pun langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berusah memejamkan matanya dan terlelap berkali-kali. Namun hasilnya selalu gagal. Pikirannya terus-terusan diusik tentang Sakura. Pria itu tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Sial. Dia tidak tau jika tertarik dengan wanita akan menjadi begitu rumit seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba atensinya tertarik ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Sakuranya keluar dengan mata setengah terkatup. Sepertinya gadis itu haus. Sakura berjalan menuju kearah dapur tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang kelopak matanya masih terbuka dengan lebar ini.

Saat Sakura sudah kembali, pria itu memanggil Sakura. "Sakura."

Gadis itu berhenti, kemudian menoleh kearah sang pemanggil tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil untuk menarik perhatian Sakura kali ini. Inilah kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu ... aku ... minta maaf karena telah menyinggung perasaanmu," aku guru Fisika itu dengan jujur.

Mata Sakura sudah sepenuhnya terbuka sekarang. Dia menatap Sasuke dalam diam. "Ya," balasnya acuh.

Mendengar jawaban itu hati Sasuke makin tak tenang. Dia beranjak dari sofa, mendekat kearah tempat dimana Haruno Sakura sedang berdiri. "Aku ... hanya tidak suka jika kau kembali kepada Shimura Sai, Sakura."

Gadis itu masih tetap diam. Dia tak bergeming sementara Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya. "Aku ... entah kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini, karenamu Sakura. Aku ... sepertinya, cemburu?" ujar pria itu tepat ditelinga Haruno Sakura. Sasuke juga tidak tau perasaan apa yang tengah dialaminya sekarang.

Darah Sakura langsung berdesir mendengar pengakuan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba meompa dua kali lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Namun dia langsung menyanggah. "Tidak Sasuke. Sepertinya kau kurang tidur, sebaiknya kau segera tidur, Sasuke." Gadis itu tersenyum diujung kalimatnya.

Dia segera menggerakkan kakinya untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar. Namun ia tak dapat bergerak karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mengurungnya diantara pria itu dengan dinding. Sakura dengan tak sengaja menatap oniks kelam Sasuke. Dia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya disana.

Sepertinya wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. "Sasuke aku mau tidur, minggir," usirnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tatap aku, Sakura. "

Sakura yang tadi mengalihkan pandangannya kini kembali menatap kearah oniks milik Uchiha Sasuke. Kali ini oniks itu menjeratnya agar tak kemana-mana. Sakura sudah terhipnotis akan tatapan Sasuke. Tegas dan lembut.

"A-apa? Kalau soal yang tadi, aku sudah memaafkanmu, sungguh. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku tidur." Oh, sial. Sepertinya Sakura dengan tidak sengaja sudah menunjukkan sikap salah tingkah. Walau Sakura ingin menatap kearah objek lain, tapi ia tak mampu. Obsidian Sasuke sudah menjeratnya.

Sedetik kemudian dia sudah merasakan bibirnya dihisap oleh benda kenyal lain. Sakura berusaha menolak, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ini terlalu manis untuk dilepaskan. Sasuke makin gencar menghisap bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah membalas perlakuan Sasuke.

Tangan besar Sasuke kini hinggap di pinggang Sakura. Menahannya agar tak pergi kemana-mana. Tangan Sakura pun mulai menjalari rambut Sasuke. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda itu pun mengerang ketika dengan paksa Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat pria itu melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura.

"S-Sasuke ... hentikan ...," pinta Sakura dengan wajah merah. Sialan, suara Sakura tadi terdengar sangat seksi.

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Sakura karena gemas.

"Ahn ... Sasuke, b-berhenti ...," pinta Sakura sekali lagi,

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura," goda Sasuke yang kini berpindah kearah leher Sakura. Pria itu mengecup-ngecup pelan daerah sekitar leher putih Sakura. Kemudian mengigit dan menghisapnya pelan. Tangan kekarnya sudah berpindah kepunggung Sakura, dan dia mengusap-usap pelan punggung itu.

"Sasuke ... jangan disitu." Sakura sudah mengeluarkan tampang memelasnya. Gadis itu sebenarnya menikmatinya, tapi ini tak boleh terus berlanjut.

"Biar saja, biar semua orang tau jika kau milikku."

Mata Sakura membulat. Apa maksud Sasuke tadi? Apakah pria ini main-main? Atau dia hanya memanfaatkan keadaan saja? "Uchiha Sasuke. Kumohon berhenti, aku bukan milikmu dan milik siapapun. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, kau tau?"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kalimat itu menyakiti hatinya. Tentu saja. Dan sekarang dia tau kalau Haruno Sakura memang benar-benar tidak menginginkannya. Dia menatap mata Sakura sekilas. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju kearah sofa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Sakura membeku. Kenapa kata-kata tadi bisa terkeluar begitu saja dari mulutnya? Oh, demi tuhan. Sakura tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia juga sebenarnya bingung akan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Terkadang pria itu seperti membuat ribuan kupu-kupu melayang diperutnya. Tapi, Sakura yakin kalau Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya tidak menginginkan dirinya. Sakura sadar akan dirinya. Dia hanya gadis yang dapat menyusahkan hidup Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah kenapa beberapa jam yang lalu dia malah memikirkan Shimura Sai. Padahal selama Sai tidak ada, Sasuke selalu hadir. Sasuke selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Sasuke selalu ada saat dia dalam kesulitan.

Tapi, yang Sakura takutkan adalah kata-kata yang sudah keluar dari Sasuke tentang dirinya adalah bohong. Contohnya yang seperti tadi, ada perasaan senang saat Sasuke mengucapkan 'Biar semua orang tau jika kau milikku' tapi dia takut itu hanya bualan.

Sial, kenapa ini menjadi begitu rumit? Kaki Sakura melangkah perlahan kearah pintu kamar, sebelum sepenuhnya dia menutup pintu dia bergumam pelan sambil melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah terlelap diatas sofa. "Selamat malam, Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria Uchiha itu bangun agak siang dari yang biasanya pada hari ini. Tiba-tiba dia teringat penolakan Haruno Sakura tadi malam. Dan itu membuat moodnya rusak pagi ini. Sasuke menggeram. Kenapa Sakura lebih memilih Shimura Sai?! Dan sialnya kenapa dia tiba-tiba malah teringat kejadian tadi malam?!

Laki-laki itu berdecak. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja setelah melihat arloji yang terletak dimeja sofa.

Setelah kegiatan rutinnya setelah bangun pagi telah selesai, dia beranjak pergi kedapur. Dan dia melihat sudah ada susu cokelat hangat dan beberapa kue kering terletak dimeja makan. Disamping piring putih itu pun terletak sebuah surat. Tangan pria itu teralih, meraih sepucuk surat berwarna _babypink_. Disurat itu tertulis kata 'maaf'. Hanya maaf.

"Sakura ...?" gumam Sasuke. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum pelan. Seharusnya dia lah yang meminta maaf, bukan gadis itu. Yang bersalah disini adalah Sasuke, yang egois disini adalah Sasuke. Jadi, pria itu dengan terburu-buru memakan kue yang sudah disiapkan gadisnya untuk dirinya tersebut. Dan meminum sekilas susu cokelat yang masih terlihat hangat itu.

Sasuke berlari dengan terburu keluar dari apartemennya. Berharap Sakura masih berada tak jauh dari sekitar kawasan gedung lingkungan apartemen. Dan benar saja, dari kejauhan sudah terlihat kepala berwarna merah muda. Tapi tunggu—gadis berambut merah muda itu tak sendirian. Disampingnya sudah ada pria ... berambut hitam.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria itu. Pria yang tak sedikitpun Uchiha Sasuke sukai. "Sai ...," geram pria itu tertahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke- _sensei_? Apa sedang ada masalah?" tanya seorang pria bermasker pada saat jam makan siang dikantor berlangsung. Oh, pria yang usianya lebih tua dari Sasuke ini ternyata perhatian sekali padanya.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Dia langsung menegakkan wajahnya. Tapi wajahnya tak dapat berbohong. Dengan jelas Sasuke menampakkan tampang 'aku ini sedang frustasi, loh'.

Kakashi lantas tertawa dibalik masker hitamnya tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan istrimu?" Pertanyaan telak. Dan pria Uchiha yang menyamar dengan marga Senju itu langsung tersentak.

"Benar ternyata. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin bercerita. Tapi, jika benar kau sedang ada masalah dengan istrimu, minta maaflah. Dan perlakukan dia dengan baik, dan jangan lupa ajak dia berbicara baik-baik."

Sasuke memandangi Kakashi. Pria ini ... padahal bujang lapuk. Tapi dia lebih handal dari pada Sasuke. Tapi, masalahnya disini adalah Sasuke sedang cemburu. Untuk apa orang cemburu meminta maaf?! Tapi tetap saja Sasuke malah berkata terima kasih kepada Kakashi. "Hn, terima kasih," katanya pelan.

Kakashi tersentak, jarang-jarang Sasuke berterima kasih padanya. "Hee, kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar. Aku tau, aku tau aku ini memang ahli walau sampai sekarang aku masih sendiri," ujar Kakashi yang anehnya bangga dengan statemen yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Oh, tidak. Lupakan," gerutu Sasuke. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar, berniat mencari makan, karena Sakura tidak membekalinya tadi pagi.

Mungkin berbicara baik-baik dengan Sakura bisa dicoba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sai. Tapi, tetap saja pria itu selalu menguntitnya kemana pun ia pergi. Sakura pun menghempaskan tangan Sai yang pria itu gunakan untuk menahan tangan kirinya. "Sai, cukup! Berhentilah mengikutiku terus!" bentak Sakura marah.

Siapa yang tak jengah, dari pagi Sai sudah nangkring didepan pintu Nine Tails. Siangnya, saat Sakura tengah sibuk-sibuknya bekerja, pria itu malah menelpon keponselnya berkali-kali tanpa henti. Dan, sorenya pria itu kembali datang.

Awalnya Sakura berniat untuk memaafkan Sai. Tapi, pria itu malah membuatnya jengkel dengan terus-terusan memintanya untuk kembali padanya. Cukup, Sakura tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sai.

Sakura berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Panggilan Sai terhadap dirinya tak digubris oleh gadis itu. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sai memegang kedua bahunya dan dengan paksa tubuhnya dibalik menghadap kearah pria klimis tersebut.

Sakura berusaha protes, namun telunjuk Sai yang sekarag terletak dibibir Sakura menginterupsi perkataan gadis itu. Obsidian Sai menatap intens emerald milik Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, dengarkan aku. Apa yang membuatmu terus-terusan menghindariku?"

Sakura membalas tatapa intens Sai dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Sai, dengar. Awalnya, aku berniat memaafkanmu. Kita berbaikan, da menjadi teman akrab tanpa peduli ada apa dengan masa lalu kita. Tapi, sikapmu yang terus-terusa memintaku untuk kembali padamu membuatku jengah. Berhentilah memaksaku, Sai. Kita sudah berakhir," ujar gadis dengan netra hijau itu dengan panjang lebar dan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku terus memaksamu? Karena aku masih mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba detak jatung Sakura berdegup dengan kencang. Dan dia langsung teringat akan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sakura menggeleng dengan keras. Dia terisak. "Kita sudah berakhir, Sai." Kalimat itu terucap pelan, membuat Shimura Sai gugup.

"Kita belum berakhir." Sai tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Kemudian dia memeluk dengan erat tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu tak memberikan perlawanan, Sai makin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita sudah berakhir," ucapnya masih dengan terisak. Gadis itu membiarka netra hijaunya mengalir. Entah kenapa dia menangis. Dia membiarkan saja air matanya membasahi jaket cokelat milik Shimura Sai.

"Kita belum berakhir, Haruno Sakura. Aku masih tetap mencintaimu."

Sakura memilih diam. Dibalik matanya yang berair dia dapat melihat sosok bayangan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pun mengusap pelan matanya, untuk memastikan bahwa benar bayangan itu adalah Sasuke atau bukan.

Netra klorofilnya pun langsung membulat ketika pikirannya benar. Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Berdiri dengan tegap memandangi dirinya yang sedang didekap oleh Sai. "S-Sasuke- _kun_?!" ujarnya terkesiap. Entah kenapa dia tak suka Sasuke melihat dirinya yang sedang didekap oleh Sai ini.

Sakura pun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sai. Dia pun dapat mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan nada kekecewaan. "Sakura ... ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Haduh, pusing pala saya. Update tengah malam lagi ini wkwk. Mana keyboard susa banget dipencet, kaya mau mintak ditabok. Hadeuh. Tolong kasi tau kalo sekarang harus ganti rate atau engga, dan tolong kasi tau saya juga kalo ada typo dan semacamnya ato engga. Pusing adek, mas.**

**Sebenarnya ini ga bakal update kalo saya ga baca salah satu review di salah fic saya. Yg ga salah sebagian isinya gini "Fic mu yang lain gimana?" dan setelah membaca review itu hati saya langsung tertohok, dan beruntungnya juga saya langsung semangat ngerjain fic wkwk. Makasih banyak yaa btw ^^**

**Malah tadinya niat nambah multi chap lagi wkwkwkwk #ketawanista**

**Udah ya, pusing mau bobo. Doakan Otouko Next Door chap 3 bisa lanjut okeee**

**Btw, makasih banyak buat yg selalu kasih semangat ke saya. Makasih buat yg udh review, fav, follow, dan read fic ini ^^ makasi banyak yaaa, lopyuu semuanyaah. Ohiya, Selamat Natal bagi yang menjalankannya ^^**

**Sign,**

**Mitsuo Miharu**

**25.12.15 **


	13. Chapter 13

Seharusnya rencananya setelah pulang adalah untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura, atas sikap tak wajarnya kemarin. Sampai ia melihat kejadian tadi dengan kedua matanya sendiri, pria itu mengurungkan niatannya.

Kini ia tahu— ia sadar, jikalau Haruno Sakura memang benar-benar tidak menginginkannya. Dan ... ia sangat kecewa dengan kenyataan yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang.

Ia tidak butuh bukti apapun lagi, karena ia melihat sendiri tadi. Melihat Haruno Sakura yang tengah berdekap dengan Shimura Sai.

Ia—Sasuke kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being His Fake Wife (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Drama, hurt/comfort(?), lime-lemon, dll.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uchiha Sakura**

**Chapter 12 : Honestly.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Entah kenapa ia melakulan hal itu. Jaraknya antara Sakura dan Sai terpaut sekitar kurang lebih 7 meter. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas ada likuid bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk emerald Sakura dengan oniksnya.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum getir melihat hal itu. Kenapa Sakura menangis? Sepertinya gadis itu sangat bahagia sekali bisa kembali bersama si sialan Shimura itu sampai-sampai gadis itu menangis karena bahagia. Sasuke mentertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya pria malang ini mengharapkan gadis yang tak mengharapkan dirinya sama sekali.

Pria itu berbalik, mengubah arah jalannya. Dia mengubah langkahnya, melawan arah yang seharusnya adalah jalan dia untuk pulang ke apartemen.

Jalanan pada sore ini terlihat lenggang. Trotoar yang tengah ia pijaki pun' hanya satu dua orang yang lewat. Kendaraan dijalan raya pun hanya angkutan umum yang melaju. Hari ini sepi sekali ya. Diujung langit, matahari tampak berwarna kemerah-merahaan. Sebentar lagi ia akan hilang, bertukar tempat dengan bulan.

Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan sekarang? Entahlah. Dia seperti orang linglung sekarang. Kakinya terus saja berjalan. Apa ini yang namanya patah hati? Kenapa hanya gara-gara seorang gadis dia menjadi seperti ini?

Lamat-lamat dia mendengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Tanpa perlu berbalik pun' Sasuke sudah tau bahwa itu adalah suara Haruno Sakura.

Ck, apa yang dilakukakan gadis itu? Ingin memamerkan bahwa dia baru saja kembali pada Shimura Sai. Lucu. Kalau begitu selamat untuk kalian berdua, brengsek.

Saat dikiranya wanita berambut _pink_ itu sudah berada didekatnya, dia berbalik—tersenyum tipis. "Selamat untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura yag baru saja berhenti dari berlari tadi langsung memasang ekspressi bingung. Apa yang barusan laki-laki didepannya ini katakan? Sakura pun tertawa, menganggap bahwa tadi Sasuke hanya ngelindur. "Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke?"

Sasuke meggeleng. Dia tak menampakkan raut wajah apapun. "Tidak. Hanya saja sepertinya kau bahagia sekali, sekarang. Aku kembali ke sekolah sebentar, barangku ada yang tertinggal," ucapnya sambil tersenyum diakhir kalimat.

Sakura tau jika itu adalah dusta. Perkataannya, senyumnya, semua adalah palsu. Sakura tau jika tadi Sasuke melihatnya bersama Sai. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tak bisa bergerak ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Dia akan menunggu Sasuke pulang ke rumah, dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ya, tentu saja semuanya. Sakura sangat merasa bersalah sekali, entah untuk alasan apa.

Saat sampai diapartemen, Sakura mulai memasak untuk makan malam. Dia berharap dengan dia memasak makanan kesukaan Sasuke, pria itu tak marah lagi dengannya.

Lamat-lamat langit sudah mulai kelam. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung pulang juga.

Dari dapur, Sakura pun beranjak pergi ke ruang tengah. Dan kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa. Gadis itu menghidupkan televisi menggunakan remote agar suasana ditempat ini tak hening. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Sakura pun menghubungi Sasuke. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Gadis itu memberikan tatapan nanar pada ponselnya. Ia pun bergumam "Dimana dirimu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu-satunya tempat yang dapat ia kunjungi sekarang hanyala Nine Tails. Sasuke hanya berharap jika Nine Tails sedang sepi sekarang. Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan dia enggan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Laki-laki itu masih terbayang-bayang akan kejadian tadi sore. Kejadian yang membuatnya sakit tanpa mengeluarkan darah. Sakit yang disebabkan oleh bukan dari luka fisik. Dan ternyata inilah rasanya sakit hati.

Pria itu masuk ke Nine Tails dengan masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya, hanya saja pakaiannya sangat berantakan sekali sekarang, tak serapi tadi pagi.

Sesuai harapannya, Nine Tails malam ini tak begitu banyak pengunjung. Yang sedang bertugas sekarang pun bukan Jiraiya. Namun, seorang pegawai baru yang masih muda. Namanya adalah Yukimura.

Namun, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah darah. Ya, itu adalah Sasori. Biasanya Sasuke sangat enggan jika berada dalam situasi hanya berdua dengan Sasori. Tapi, sepertinya dia sangat ingin sekali berbincang-bincang ringan bersama sahabat konyolnya yang satu itu. Jadilah Sasuke sekarang menghampiri Sasori yang tengah melahap sepotong _shortcake_.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Sasori dengan pelan. "Hey ...," sapanya pelan.

Sasori langsung tersentak kala dia merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Matanya melebar ketika megetahui siapa tadi yang menyapanya. "S-Sasuke ...?!"

Sebenarnya, Sasori cukup menyegani Sasuke. Salah satu faktornya adalah perbedaan umur yang tak cukup jauh antara mereka dan juga menurut Sasori Sasuke adalah pria yang serius. Karena memang pria itu selalu memasang mimik muka serius.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik kursi yang berada dihadapan Sasori.

Pemuda berwajah yang masih seperti anak kecil itu mengangguk kikuk, dia megunyah pelan kuenya. Tinggal beberapa potong sendok lagi kue itu akan habis dalam mulutnya. Matanya melihat ada rasa kelelahan yang sangat berat dalam wajah Sasuke. Namun Sasori berpikir bahwa Sasuke hanya kelelahan sehabis bekerja.

Pemuda berambut merah itu lebih memilih untuk fokus ke makanannya sambil menonton pertandingan basket yang sedang berlangsung di televisi yang berada di Nine Tails.

Sasuke juga ikut menonton, namun matanya tak fokus pada layar. Dia melamun sambil menopang wajahnya.

Sasori tahu jika Sasuke adalah orang yang tak-mau-membagi-rahasianya-sendiri-walau-itu-adalah-sahabatnya-sendiri, tapi sikap Sasuke sangat dingin malam ini. Ralat—lebih dingin daripada yang biasanya.

Untuk memecah keheningan, Sasori pun membuka percakapan—walau hanya basa basi semata.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali Sasuke. Kenapa tidak pulang saja?" tanya Sasori pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia malah bertanya balik pada Sasori "Kau mengusirku? Kau sendiri kenapa disini?" tanyanya dingin, lebih seperti tersinggung.

Sasori bergidik. Mengerikan. Rasanya dia bertanya baik-baik tadi pada Sasuke, kenapa malah Sasuke seperti ingin mengajaknya berkelahi sekarang?! "Ah, aku baru pulang dari studio. Tadi ada _shooting_." Jawab Sasori santai, dia tak ingin mencari masalah pada Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas, dan kemudian menghela napas. Setelah itu dia memaggil Yukimura dan memesan segelas bir.

"Kau ada masalah? Cerita saja," tawar Sasori. Memang sepertinya dia tak dapat membantu jika memang benar Sasuke sedang ada masalah, tapi dia dapat menjadi pendengar yang baik sekarang.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, kemudian kembali menatap layar televisi. Bir pesanan Sasuke pun datang. Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. Sialan, rasanya dia sangat menyesal berusaha mengajak Sasuke ngobrol. Ujung-ujungnya hanya dapat pengacuhan.

Hening. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai suara tak terduga muncul memecah keheningan.

"Kau pernah merasakan patah hati atau sakit hati?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia selesai menyesap sedikit birnya.

Hening.

Itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut Sasuke kan? Sasori tercengang. Selama dia mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, pria dingin yang sedang duduk didepannya ini tak pernah sekali pun bertanya soal yang berbau percintaan.

Dan sekarang dengan tiba-tiba pria itu bertanya padanya tentang 'patah hati'?! Ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke atau memang Sasori yang tidak peka?

"Sasuke?" panggil Sasori pelan.

Pria yang dipanggil tadi pun menyahut singkat dengan malas-malasan "Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Kondisimu sepertinya memprihatinkan sekali."

Sasuke memukul meja sehingga membuat Sasori tersentak. "Sialan."

Hening lagi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau benar-benar serius sekarang. Kau tahu Sasuke, betapa banyak orang yang kupacari ketika masa SMA dulu? Dari sekian banyak perempuan yang kupacari itu, aku hanya satu kali merasakan apa itu yang namanya sakit hati atau patah hati. Dan semenjak itu aku trauma untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain," jawab Sasori pada akhirnya. Dia mengoceh panjang lebar sekalian curhat. Tampangnya sekarang menampilkan raut 'mengenang masa lalu'.

Sasuke menyimak Sasori secara saksama. Dia hanya diam ketika pria berambut merah itu menyelesaikan celotehannya.

Melihat Sasuke tak ada tanda-tada untuk buka suara, Sasori pun melanjutkan kalimatnya "Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, Sasuke. Rasanya kau seperti mendengar sendiri bagaimana suara hatimu patah," kata pemuda itu lebay.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Memang sakit. Sakit sekali, malahan. "Memang apa yang menyebabkan kau patah hati terhadap gadis itu, Sasori?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya penasaran.

Sasori pun menghela napasnya sebelum memulai cerita. "Sebenarnya, gadis itulah yang mengejarku duluan. Namun, lama kelamaan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sampai pada suatu hari, pada saat kami masih berpacaran aku mendengar berita bahwa dia menyukai teman dekatku. Yah, temanku itu orangnya 11-12 denganmu. Dan akhirnya aku melihat sendiri dengan kedua mata kepalaku gadis itu mencium temanku." Sasori mengakhiri ceritanya yang tragis dengan mengusap tenguknya.

Sasuke sebenarnya agak tersinggung ketika Sasori meceritakan bagian teman dekatnya itu, dia pun protes "Apa maksudmu dengan 11-12?!"

Sasori langsung tertawa,"Santai. Maksudku yang mirip adalah sikap kalian berdua. Kalian sama-sama cuek, pendiam, dingin, dan juga selalu serius," jelas pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke pun mengabaikan hal itu, kemudian dia bertanya kembali. "Dan, apa temanmu itu menerima ciuman itu? Apa temanmu itu juga menyukai gadis itu?"

"Yah, aku tau jika temanku itu menolak dan gadis itu tetap memaksa. Tidak, temanku tidak menyukai gadis itu. Dia juga tau kalau aku waktu itu berpacaran dengannya. Berita itu pun tersebar, aku dan temanku bersikap tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tanpa disadari kami saling menjauh satu sama lain, aku putus dengan gadis itu. Dan sampai sekarang aku _lost contact_ dengan temanku itu." Sasori mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman.

Sasuke merasa simpati akan Sasori. Ternyata dibalik semua kebodohan yang sering ia lakukan, pemuda itu mempunyai cerita seperti ini. Tetapi Sasuke tak menampakkan jika dia tengah bersimpati akan Sasori.

"Nah aku sudah bercerita, bagaimana denganmu?" Sasori menatap Sasuke yang sedang menghabiskan setengah cangkir bir yang dipesan oleh laki-laki itu tadi. Tunggu—bukannya Sasuke tidak kuat minum?

Sasori sudah melihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai memerah. Ini akan merepotkan. Tetapi dengan mabuk, Sasuke akan lebih mudah menceritakan masalahnya. Jadi Sasori diam saja ketika Sasuke sekali lagi meneguk birnya.

Sasuke cegukan sedikit sebelum berbicara. "Tidak akan." Kemudian pria itu meracau tidak jelas. Yang dapat didengar Sasori hanya nama 'Sakura'.

Sasori menaikkan alisnya. Sepertinya ini semua ada hubungannya. Pemuda itu diam sebentar, berusaha berpikir. Kemudian memasang wajah 'aku tahu semuanya'. "Kau patah hati karena Haruno Sakura, eh?" ucap Sasori menang.

"Hik! .. ya, dia berpelukan .. hik! .. dengan mantannya," jawab Sasuke kacau karena sudah mabuk.

Sasori pun kembali memancing Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa jika dia berpelukan dengan mantannya? Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja—hik! Aku sangat panas melihat mereka!" jawab pria itu dengan setengah berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa kau cemburu? Sakura kan hanya istri palsu mu, bukan siapa-siapa mu," kata pemuda merah itu dengan seringaian.

"Karena aku menyukainya." Sekarang muka Sasuke sudah sangat merah. Pria itu mengungkapkan perasaannya dihadapan Sasori secara terang-terangan, tentu saja tanpa kesadaran yang penuh.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Kau itu harus jujur baik dengan perasaanmu sendiri maupun dengan Sakura. Nah, sekarang akan kuantar pulang, Sakura sudah menunggumu di apartemen." Sasori tersenyum tulus mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya ini bisa jatuh cinta juga rupanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar sayup-sayup bel apartemen berbunyi. Dia tertidur disofa ketika tengah menunggu Sasuke. Dia pun melirik kearah televisi yang masih menyala kemudian mengecek jam diponselnya.

Gadis itu pun langsung bergegas membuka kan pintu ketika melihat jam.

"Yo, Sakura- _san_," sapa Sasori kewalahan karena membopong Sasuke yang tengah mabuk.

Sakura tersentak. "S-Sasori?! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?!" tanya Sakura panik dan segera membantu Sasori untuk membawa Sasuke segera masuk kedalam.

Sasori tertawa "Suami mu mabuk."

Sakura langsung tersipu ketika mendengar Sasori berkata seperti itu . Mereka berdua meletakkan Sasuke dikasur yang berada dikamar. Sakura pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasori ketika pemuda itu hendak pamit.

"Sepertinya harus ada kejujuran diantara kalian." Sasori terkikik ketika mengucapkan itu pada saat dia telah berada di ambang pintu, kemudian pemuda itu pamit kepada Sakura.

Sakura memandangi Sasori yang telah pergi dengan dahi berkerut. Apa maksudnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasakan pening luar biasa ketika ia membuka matanya. Kepalanya serasa ditimpa batu yang sangat besar sekarang. Dia berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, dia semalam mabuk saat berada di Nine Tails. Dan tiba-tiba dia sudah ada ditempat tidur.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana ini?

Mata oniks Sasuke berputar melihat keadaan ruangan yang tengah ia tempati sekarang. Oh, ya. Benar juga. Ini adalah kamarnya sendiri.

Tapi bukankah sekarang harusnya Sakura yang menempati ruangan ini? Dimana gadis itu sekarang? Jangan bilang dia tidur di sofa luar?

Baru saja Sasuke memikirkan tentang gadis bermahkota _softpink_ tersebut, tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah lenguhan khas seorang yang baru bangun tidur. Lebih tepatnya lenguhan seorang gadis. Tentu saja itu adalah Sakura.

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Sakura tengah berbarig disampingnya. Kenapa dia baru meyadarinya? Uh, ternyata efek bir dan semacamnya sangat berarti sekali baginya.

Oniks Sasuke membeku ketika bertemu pandang dengan manik hijau Sakura yang lembut. Tak ada satu pun yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Terjebak dalam tatapan masing-masing.

Sampai dengan tiba-tiba dia merasakan kedua tangan Sakura yang lembut menangkup wajah Sasuke yang masih terpana dengan manik klorofil Sakura. Tiga detik kemudian dia merasakan sensasi dingin tepat dibibirnya.

Sakura sedang mengecupya.

Tak ada niatan untuk membalas kecupan ringan itu dari Sasuke. Pria itu hanya membiarkan Sakura mengecup bibirnya tanpa ada respon apapun.

Sakura menyudahi kecupan itu. Masih tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk membuka suara walaupun Sakura baru saja memberi sebuah kecupan.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura lah yang mengalah untuk berbicara duluan "Sasuke—" tetapi ketika ia hendak memulai, tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang—uh ... tulus? Kenapa laki-laki ini tiba-tiba tersenyum tulus?

"—harus ada penjelasan disini, Sasuke," lanjut Sakura kemudian, setelah dia kebingungan dengan etah apa maksud senyum Sasuke tadi.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah beranjak dari posisi tidur nya. Kemudian dia berkata "Sakura, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu tadi padaku. Aku tak ingin kau dianggap pengkhianat. Aku akan siap-siap bergegas untuk bekerja," akhir laki-laki itu dengan masih senyuman tulus.

Sakura juga ikut beranjak. Dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspressi. Mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu tadi otaknya menjadi _blank_. Padahal gadis itu sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk meluruskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Tapi, setelah mendengar rentenan kalimat tadi, Sakura jadi tidak tahu untuk berkata apa lagi.

Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang sudah mulai meninggalkan kamar tidur ini. Kemudian tanpa sadar dia bergumam, "Sasuke ... apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapnya sendu. Dia ingin menangis.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke, bukan Sai. Sakura ingin bersama Sasuke, dan juga bukan dengan Sai. Tapi, kenapa ini menjadi rumit sekali?  
Setiap dia hendak menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke, pria itu selalu mengelak untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Seakan takut untuk mendengar semua penjelasan Sakura. Padahal Sakura ingin memberi tahu perasaanya kepada Sasuke. Yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia membereskan peralatan mengajarnya. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang.

Pagi tadi Sakura megecupnya. Dan itu membuat dia sangat bingung. Dan tadi pagi, gadis itu ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Mejelaskan apa? Menjelaskan kalau dia dan Sai sudah kembali bersama? Entahlah, Sasuke terlalu takut untuk mendengarkan semua seluk beluk penjelasan dari gadis yang telah berhasil megacaukan pikirannya sepanjang hari ini.

Baru saja Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tempat ia megajar tadi, seseorang sudah menabrak tubuhnya. Sasuke langsug memasang air muka dingin dan datar. Sialan sekali orang ini. Tidak tahu apa kalau yang ditabraknya ini adalah seorang singa yang sebentar lagi mengamuk?!

"Ah, m-maaf Senju- _sensei_!" Suara seorang wanita.

Oniks Sasuke melirik tajam kearah orang yang menabraknya tadi. "Oh, Anko- _sensei_," ucapnya datar setelah mengetahui siapa yang berani menubruknya tadi.

Anko memasang ekspressi yang sangat bersalah. "Maaf, Senju- _sensei_! Aku sangat terburu-buru sekali, dirumah sedang persiapan untuk ulang tahun ibuku! Sekali lagi maaf, Senju- _sensei_! Sampai jumpa," pamit wanita itu tadi dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian melesat melaju kearah ujung koridor.

Ibu? Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ada suatu memori yang buram terlintas dipikirannya mengenai ibunya. Tetapi apa?

Suatu momen.

Tunggu. Ini bulan berapa? Tanggal berapa?

Sasuke langsung mengecek semua hal itu di ponselnya. Dan Sasuke berusaha mengingat hal tersebut.

Ah, benar juga ... Kenapa pria ini bisa sampai lupa.

"Beberapa hari lagi adalah peringatan perginya ibu." Sasuke menatap sendu layar ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha Sasuke! Berhenti menghindariku, dan tolong ... dengarkan aku sebentar saja!" ucap Haruno Sakura ketika uchiha Sasuke telah pulang dari kerjanya. Sakura berusaha berbicara pada Sasuke tetapi pria itu terus-terusan mengabaikannya semenjak awal.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudia membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air dingin kedalam cangkir yang tadi ia ambil dimeja makan.

Setelah puas dengan minumnya, Sasuke berjalan kearah ruang tengah—mengabaikan Sakura yang dari tadi terus mengikutinya. Dan kali ini pun, Sakura tetap mengikutinya.

Sasuke mulai merasakan kesal merambat kehatinya. Kemudian dia mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura dan mengkungkung nya didinding. Sekarang Sakura berada diantara dinding ruang tengah dan—Sasuke.

Sakura langsung merasakan panik bukan kepalang. Dia berusaha keluar tapi Sasuke menahannya. "Apa yang kau mau?!" bentak Sasuke agak kasar karena kesal Sakura berusaha keluar tapi sedari tadi gadis itu lah yang membuntutinya.

Sakura langsung berhenti berontak. Tatapannya terhadap Sasuke mejadi takut. Sasuke pun menyadari pandangan takut yang diberikan Sakura terhadapnya. Pria itu pun meregangkan pegangan tangannya.

Sasuke pun berucap pelan, berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Maaf Sakura ... sebaiknya kita tak tinggal bersama lagi. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat pindah dari sini. Mungkin kerja sama kita hanya sampai disini saja ..." lirih pria itu pelan. Sasuke pun perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Sakura. Pupil Sakura mengecil seketika ketika telah selesai mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan.

Keadaan pun menjadi diam. Hanya suara detakan jam dinding yang berada diatas kepala Sakura yang bersuara. Dengan tiba-tiba keheningan itu pecah yang disebabkan oleh isakan pelan Haruno Sakura. Dengan memberanikan diri, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berlinang.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Apa itu salah? Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku? Sekali saja ..." Gadis itu berucap sendu. Air matanya telah tumpah.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ekspresinya kaku. Ingin pria itu berucap, tapi kata-kata seakan tertahan diujung lidahnya. Haruno Sakura hanya mencintainya. Benarkah?

"—tapi ... kau malah menyuruhku pergi ..." Haruno Sakura kembali melanjutkan rentenan kalimatnya "Dengan begini ... aku sadar, perasaanku hanya sepihak. Kau membenciku. Terima kasih." Akhir Sakura dengan senyumannya yang tak luput dengan rintikan air mata.

Otak Sasuke membeku. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya secara perlahan, membuat tangan Sakura menggantung bebas diudara. Matanya perih. Dia hanya diam ketika melihat Sakura pergi berjalan menuju kamar.

"Aku akan membereskan pakaianku," kata gadis berambut merah muda itu tiba-tiba seakan tau apa yang Sasuke sedang tebak saat ini.

Sasuke pun langsung tersadarkan. Apa yang dia lakukan? Seharusnya bukan begini. Sasuke tak mau Sakura pergi. Sasuke hanya mencintai Sakura. Tapi, kenapa jadi begini?! Akhirnya Sasuke sadar betapa egoisnya dirinya ini. Jantung nya memompa lebih cepat dari yang biasanya sekarang. Dengan segera dia mencegat Haruno Sakura yang kini sedang berada dikamar.

Sasuke langsung mengenggam lengan Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu tersetak kaget. Pria itu pun memeluk gadis berambut merah muda itu dari belakang dan menghirup aroma gadisnya dengan dalam. Seakan Sasuke akan benar-benar kehilangan Sakura saat itu juga.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali berbisik ditelinga Sakura, "—maafkan aku, Sakura. Seharusnya aku tidak egois seperti ini. Seharusnya aku mendegarkanmu. Jangan pergi, Sakura. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, tanpa perintah apapun air mata Sakura kembali mengalir dengan deras. Sasuke menyadari itu karena air mata Sakura jatuh megenai tangannya yang sedang memeluk gadis tersebut,

Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadap ke dirinya. Tangan Sasuke sekarang memegang kedua lengan Sakura dengan erat. Dengan pelan, Sasuke pun mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Aku mecintaimu," ucap Sasuke saat selesai mengecup bibir Sakura. Tapi sesaat kemudian Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura dan berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Hingga kecupan yang ketiga, Sasuke tak melepaskannya. Sasuke mulai memagut lidah Sakura. Kedua tangannya pun sekarang memeluk pinggul gadis bermanik emerald itu. Sakura tak menolak, tangan miliknya pun sekarang memeluk leher Sasuke. Kedua badan mereka sekarang sudah menempel satu sama lain. Kedua mata mereka juga saling terpejam, saling menikmati rasa yang mereka berikan satu sama lain.

Jajahan Sasuke kini pindah ketelinga sebelah kanan milik Sakura. Lelaki itu menjilat dan menggigit pelan telinga itu dengan gemas—membuat Sakura bergidik geli dan tanpa sadar mendesah pelan.

Mendengar desahan pertama Sakura yang disebabkan oleh dirinya itu membuat Sasuke bergejolak. Kini Sasuke mulai mejilati leher putih Sakura, dan berusaha membuat tanda di daerah tersebut. Sakura makin mengeluarkan desahannya. Tangan kekar Sasuke pun ikut mengelus paha mulus Sakura. Untung saja Sakura kini tengah menggenakan rok. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk merebahkan diri mereka diatas ranjang.

Sekarang, posisi mereka adalah berada diatas ranjang dengan Sakura berada dibawah Sasuke. Mereka sekarang masih memagut lidah satu sama lain, sampai-sampai meyisakan air liur disudut mulut Sakura. Suara decapan terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, dengan agak ragu Sasuke menyentuh dada kanan Sakura. Sasuke pun langsung merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengeras dibalik bra dan baju yang tengah dikenakan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke- _ku_n!_" _desah Sakura pelan. Gadis itu sangat terkejut akan perlakuan yang Sasuke lakukan tadi.

Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan tangannya. "Ah, maaf. Aku berlebihan, Sakura."

"T-tidak apa, Sasuke- _kun_ ...," lirih gadis itu dengan malu-malu. Sasuke langsung menaikkan kedua alisnya. Dia telah mendapatkan akses rupanya.

Sasuke pun makin bersemangat. Dia mengangkat baju yang tengah Sakura pakai sampai diatas dada Sakura. Dan nampaklah bra berwarna merah marun yang masih melekat. Sakura langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke karena malu.

"_Damn_," umpat Sasuke pelan. Dia dapat merasaka bahwa sesuatu yang berada didalam celananya semakin mengetat.

Sakura makin malu ketika Sasuke megumpat. Sial, itu terdengar sangat seksi sekali.

"Tatap aku, Sakura," desah Sasuke berat. Sepertinya, birahi Sasuke sedang berada ditingkat paling atas sekarang.

Dengan perlahan Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Peluh memeuhi wajah Sasuke. Entah sepertinya apakah dia juga dipenuhi peluh. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang megalir dari dalam diantara kedua kakinya. Dengan refleks Sakura pun merapatkan kedua pahanya.

Sasuke pun memerintahkan Sakura untuk melepas utuh seluruh bajunya. Sakura pun menurut, karena dia sudah tau bahwa perintah Uchiha Sasuke adalah mutlak.

Sakura pun telah selesai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Sasuke sangat terpana dengan Sakura."_Oh, fuck._" Pria itu kembali mengumpat.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sasuke, berhentilah berkata-kata kotor," ucapnya menegur.

"Ah, maaf Sakura. Hanya saja kau ... uh, sial—aku tidak tahan lagi!" geram Sasuke langsung meyambar Sakura untuk kembali ketempat permainan mereka.

Tetapi Sakura langsung meghalangi Sasuke dengan menahan dada pria tersebut.

Sasuke pun langsung menatap Sakura heran, "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Kau curang. Masa Cuma aku yang tidak pakai baju!" protes gadis itu sambil kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Baik, baiklah tuan Putri," jawab Sasuke diiringi dengan melepas sendiri pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan.

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak ketika melihat 'milik' Sasuke. Uh—terlihat keras dan besar.

"Apa kau takut Sakura?" tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika melihat Sakura setelah gadis itu melihat 'milik' nya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak rela mengatakan ini, tapi ... "—kita bisa berhenti, jika kau ragu."

Sakura langsung menggeleng. "Kita bisa melanjutkannya, Sasuke- _kun_," jawab gadis itu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan yakin dan kemudian gadis itu tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke juga tersenyum, kemudian pria itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. "Tapi ... aku minta kau melakukannya dengan pelan, Sasuke- _kun_. Karena ini yang pertama untukku ..." ujar Sakura dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke kembali berhenti.

Sasuke mengerutkan wajahnya. "Kau yakin ingin melakukannya denganku, Sakura?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. Meyakinkan.

Kemudian Sasuke pun berucap malu-malu "Sebenarnya ... ini juga adalah yang pertama untukku. Jadi, maaf jika ..." omongan Sasuke langsung terputus ketika Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk gadis itu tepat didepan bibirnya.

"Sshh, sudah. Kita lanjutkan saja," kata gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya. Melanjutkan apa yang memang mereka berdua inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

** Haaaaaiiiiii, maaf sebelumnyaaaaa update nya lamaaaaa bgtdddddd. Haha maklum org sibuk #plak**

**Ini updte pertama di thun 2016 lohhhh XD**

**Ini beneran, saya minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya sama readers skalian karena baru bisa update saya sibuuukkkk banget bro, banyak kegiatan. Apalagi sampek satu bulan kedepan hahaha, ni aja liburan UN masih banyak tugas ajegile. **

**Duh, btw ini lemon pertama. gtw dah mau bilang apa, saya speechless sumpah. Mungkin ini lemon pertama dan terakhir lol. Eh ya btw kasi tau ya kalo ada typo dan smcmnya, sumpah males bgt buat edit lol.**

**Aaannnddd happy 200+ reviewers! yeeeyyy fic ini udh hampir setahun loh ahahaha terus sedikit bocoran kayaknya ga sampe/sampe chap 15 fic ini bkal end hehe. drpd di gantungin lama2 enak dikelarin ya gak XD**

**eh btw minta playlist favorite kalian ya, yang lagu-lagu barat hehe, terus kalo ada yg mau lebih deket sm saya bisa follow akun ig mutiararf_ dm for follback ya ^^**

**Special thanks to ; all readers, reviewers, favoriters, followers, etc. etc manyyyy mooresss. laaffff u allll ^^**

**Andd almost forget hehe, happy (late) birthday Uchiha Sakuraaa! XD**

**Mitsuo Miharu,**

**03 04 16**


End file.
